


The Doctor’s Flower

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Smut, F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, No Angst, Vitex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler has spent the last three and a half years holding tightly onto the legacy her father unexpectedly left to her. She thinks controlling every aspect of her is what she needs to make sure she doesn’t fail. Doctor John Smith is a valued employee, but she thinks his haphazard methods are putting Vitex at risk.During a company retreat, she sees a side to him that makes her rethink not only her view of him, but her view of what she’s been subconsciously craving. How can she ask for it, and more importantly, what if he says no?





	1. Chapter 1

“We are not firing Doctor Smith.” Rose glowered at Blake McEntire, head of Development, as he vehemently rejected her request, again. “He’s put more inventions on the market in two years than every other person in my department combined.” She flattened her hands on the glass table, narrowing her eyes. “His work on biodegradable nanogenes has been bought out by every cancer treatment facility in the Northern Hemisphere. He’s nominated for the damn Nobel Peace prize! We can’t fire him.”    
  
“He’s also responsible for twenty of our hundred summer interns quitting, seventy-eight percent of our insurance claims, and he almost killed himself experimenting with that particle transference machine we agreed to scrap last year!” Rose was doing her best to keep her temper in check, but the board was really trying her today. “Do you have any idea how much money we spent on the safety department’s investigation into our records?! He’s a liability!”    
  
“If he goes, Van Statten or Saxon Enterprises will snatch him up, along with every project he’s developed we haven’t patented yet.” Jack Harkness, head of Human Resources, and frustratingly enough, Rose’s best friend, offered calmly. “And believe me, he’s got loads of ideas that he hasn’t had time to propose to us yet. There’s a reason we have all those additional insurance and no fault policies in place. Your dad knew that when he poached him from Gallifrey Industries. Letting him go could reduce some things, but it also risks putting Vitex in jeopardy as leader of the medical and technological market.”    
  
“That’s a low blow, Jack.” Rose gritted her teeth, as he raised his eyebrows. “Bringin’ my dad into this.” Becoming head of Vitex, the dream her father had sweated and bled for years to build from the ground up, was something she hadn’t imagined taking on at twenty, while still in Uni. Yet, nobody could predict a drunk driver blowing through a redlight. So, the Board had held the company for her until graduation, and after two years of sitting in the chair her father made nearly impossible to fill, they still didn’t take her seriously. “I want him gone. Confiscate his laptops, get a court order. I don’t care. He’s endangering himself, and by extension, Vitex. Not to mention he missed the monthly Development Department’s meeting on Monday!”    
  
“He hasn’t violated any safety protocol or policies. In order to determine him a risk, we need two thirds of the Board’s agreement. We told you this last year.” Jack sighed as he shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “And as it stands, you’re the only one in favor of terminating him.”    
  
Rose clenched tightly against her urge to throw out the choice insults she had for the twenty one people in front of her. “Fine, then I guess the meeting is adjourned.” Closing her laptop, she gathered her minutes from the other topics and shoved them into her bag. Then she blew past the gaggle of narrow minded jerkwads to head to the lift.    
  
“Rose, wait up.” She rolled her eyes as Jack jogged towards her. “I’m sorry, for bringing up Pete. You’re right, it was a low blow.” She cut a glance at him, as the lift opened, before stepping in. “Come on, don’t be like this.” She heaved a sigh, pressing the button for the executive floor. “I just didn’t need you throwing out some insult that I may have to violate you for.” She didn’t even have to breathe before he chuckled and winked at her. “Especially when there’s so many other fun things you could do to get that violation.”    
  
“Do you have to be a walking innuendo?” She sighed, unable to keep her frown from twitching up into a smile. Rose had been eighteen when her dad brought home his new head of human resources for dinner, and from the first introduction the blue eyed American had become Rose’s lifelong confidant and friend. “Fine, I accept your apology.”    
  
“Great, because I also need to remind you that the mid annual retreat for top performers and executives is next week.” Rose rolled her eyes at the reminder. She’d missed the last two years, because she’d been in Tokyo and California discussing possible satellite branches, both of which were just starting on construction. “And I need you to sign off on the waivers, insurance, and travel vouchers.”    
  
“Where did you pick this year?” Rose strode out of the lift, to press her palm to her office door, with a beep, it opened and she dropped her bag on the sofa beside her door. “‘Nd I swear to god if you say a nudist resort, I will fire you right now.” She flopped down, pulling her mobile out to text her assistant, Donna, and ask her if they were still doing Thai for lunch.    
  
“A ranch, actually, in Montana. The attendees voted on it last month, remember?” Jack dropped down beside her, pulling a binder out and dropping it on her lap. “Hence the waivers. Vortex Ranch isn’t all trail rides and cowboys. They specialize in team building exercises, trust development, and all that feel goody mumbojumbo that supposedly turns coworkers into families.”    
  
“Don’ call it mumbojumbo. My dad started doing these retreats because they work.” Rose flipped the binder open, pulling the pen from the holder. “They are, without a doubt, one’ve the reasons we have such a low turn over rate at the higher levels.” She pulled out the waiver, reading over the general clauses: attendees will be in an isolated region, exposed to wildlife, exposed to working domesticated animals, and the ranch is not legally liable for bodily harm or death. She swiftly signed her name and moved on to the travel vouchers. There were thirty people attending this one, and the other thirty qualifiers would be attending the one in four months, which she did not have to go to. One name, towards the bottom of the list, made her growl. “Doctor Smith is going?”    
  
“Uh, yeah. He’s the top performer five years running.” Jack shrugged, and Rose groaned. “Seriously, Rose. You’ve never even talked to the guy outside of meetings. He knows how to behave on these trips.” Well that would be a relief, if Rose believed it. “And we can’t put him on the next one, because he’s giving Donna away at her wedding.” She scrawled her signature onto the page, before freezing.    
  
“Hang on, why is he giving Donna away at her wedding?” Rose was stunned to hear that. She’d assumed her grandfather, Wilf, would be doing it.    
  
“Because he’s her cousin. His mum was her mum’s sister, and when his parents died when he was fourteen, she took him in. Didn’t you know that?” Rose felt a bit blindsided by that information. “Guess not. Donna and John are pretty strict about keeping their family life off the clock, I only know because it’s in their employee files.”    
  
“Well shite.” Rose pulled out the insurance forms and signed them. She had often complained to Donna about the headaches John caused her, and her stalwart and feisty assistant had often agreed with her that he was a pain in the arse. “At least tell me I’m not sharing a room with him.”    
  
“Nope, I am. You’re bunking with Sarah Jane from Public Relations.” Jack took the papers back, neatly slipping them back into the binders. “Company policy is to not mix with room arrangements. Saves us on angry spouses and rumors.” He reached over to tug her ponytail. “And I won’t have you micromanaging everything when we get there either. You have to give up control for four days. Think you can handle that?”    
  
“I’ll try.” Rose let her head thud back against the sofa. “Dunno if I remember how ta be honest.” Releasing command and stepping back were luxuries she hadn’t experienced since she graduated. Keeping Vitex afloat with no experience had dictated she kept every moment of her life in a tight grip, or she may get washed away.    
  
“It’s just like sex, just because you haven’t done it in a while, doesn’t mean you don’t remember how much fun it can be.” Jack pushed himself to his feet. “Trust me, he won’t ruin this for you, unless you start it.”    
  
“Last time You said ‘trust me’ was my nineteenth birthday! I woke up in a hotel in a French hotel wearing a sequined bikini and covered in glitter!” Rose retorted, earning her a roguish grin as he paused by the door.    
  
“Not a single photo made it to the media, and you had forgotten all about that moron Jimmy Stone.” Jack snickered. “Plus, not a single finger was laid on you sexually. You trusted me then, and you need to trust me now. Be nice.”    
  
“Don’t you have humans to resource.” Rose stuck her tongue out as Jack slipped from her office. She had been looking forward to this retreat, but now, with her main headache attending, she wasn’t so sure.    
***   
“You didn’t traumatize anybody today?” Donna asked as she promptly dropped her feet in John’s lap.    
  
“Nope, spent most of the day coding out the programs for that new AI.” He shrugged as he took the beer she offered him and pressed play on the show he’d paused. Normally his cousin was off with her fiancé Lee on Fridays, but he was out of town doing a book signing. So, she’d shown up with pizza and demanded they binge watch some show on Netflix. “I only traumatize people every other Friday.”    
  
“Well, you’ll be at the retreat next Friday, so you’ll have to postpone it.” Donna chuckled, throwing some popcorn at him. “Lucky. ‘S been ages since I went riding.”    
  
“You know Granddad will take you to the stables anytime you want.” He plucked the popcorn from his hair and popped it into his mouth. “He’s retired, but he still goes up there any time they call him. I’m surprised the Queen actually let him retire to be honest. He trained her horses for half her reign.”   
  
“Yeah, but you spent more summers working with him than I did.” Donna shrugged it off. “Just do me a favor. Try not to drive Rose up the walls. She’s actually excited about the trip.”    
  
“I have absolutely no intentions of driving anyone up any walls. I’ve got nothing against her.” Well, except her never ending pursuit to fire him. John understood why, which is the reason he didn’t take it personal. She just wanted her father’s company to excel, but sometimes she could be an absolute control freak. If Donna wasn’t her assistant and hadn’t informed him about just how much of her life Rose devoted to the company, he’d think she was just an egomaniac. “I’ll do my best not to end up fired though.”    
  
“So, any news in the romance department. I heard you had a date on Wednesday.” He chuckled as Donna’s gossip tone came on, and he hated to disappoint her, but it hadn’t been a date. He didn’t really date, not because he didn’t have opportunities, but because he just hadn’t found that spark with anyone. John had outgrown flings and one night stands ages ago.    
  
“It wasn’t a date. Bill is a lesbian, and she needed advice about whether it’s too soon to ask Heather to move in.” He snickered as Donna made a disappointed noise. “Trust me, when I find someone actually worth dating, you’ll be the first to know.”    
  
“There’s like a gazillion single women at Vitex, and none of them are worth dating?” His cousin nudged his hand with her toes. “You can’t show up at my wedding stag. Nerys will be trying to maul you if you do.”    
  
“Remind me again why she’s a bridesmaid if you two fight so much?” John honestly never understood that friendship. Someone would call it a love hate, but honestly it was like the two women spent more time bickering than agreeing.    
  
“Because it’ll be funny to watch her be annoyed over the peach dresses.” Donna pegged him with another kernel of popcorn, and this one he caught as it bounced down onto his elbow. “It’s a girl thing. You wouldn’t understand.”    
  
“I’ll find someone, if it means she doesn’t try to rip my tie off like she did at your birthday last year.” He shuddered, remembering that horrifying experience. “Sucks you aren’t coming to the retreat, though. We had a blast last year. Remember when Jack convinced you-“    
  
“Oh my god, don’t remind me.” Donna groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. “I have to keep Rose’s schedule running, sit in for her and all that. It is what she pays me for, remember.”    
  
“I’m glad she kept you on, even though you were supposed to be a temp. Granddad said she’s paying for your entire honeymoon. That true?” John had honestly been surprised to hear that. While Rose was dedicated to Vitex, her brusque demeanor and vice like control often left employees under the impression she was a government short a dictatorship. Covering her assistant’s honeymoon did not fit with her work style at all.    
  
“Believe me, I couldn’t believe it. Told her it was too much, but that’s how she is.” Donna waved her beer with a smile. “Can we not talk about work though?”    
  
“Fine by me.” John took a swig of his beer, before stealing to popcorn bowl from Donna’s stomach. “I’m restarting this episode, because I have no idea what’s going on.” Grinning, he did just that, as he began compiling a list in his mind of what he’d need to pack for the retreat. It was going to be a blast.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was doing her best not to fidget, as she settled into her seat in one of the two luxury private jets. It wasn’t that she disliked flying, because she did it often enough. She just hated long flights, particularly over large stretches of nothing, like the Atlantic ocean. She also hated the sensation of ascending and descending. Once she was in flight, she’d be fine. There was also the fact that she’d been awake going on nineteen hours now. She’d had an early morning conference call with the engineers in Tokyo, then she’d had her normal work day, and lastly she’d had to take Donna to her penthouse and show her how to access the mailbox and how to check her alarms and such.    
  
Then there’d been the ride to the airport, fighting through evening check in, and of course going over the flight plan with both pilots. She was exhausted, grumpy, and she’d forgotten the book she’d wanted to read during her down time. Grumbling to herself, she jammed her charger into the port and plugged in her dead mobile. With any luck, she could score a couple glasses of wine before everyone else raided the complimentary bar and sleep the whole flight. They could take off, as soon as everyone had boarded.   
  
“Mind your head, Miss Tyler.” Rose groaned at the chipper voice, looking up to find Doctor John Smith reaching over her to store his carryon above her head. “This seat taken?” She wanted to say yes, but unfortunately Jack was in charge of the other flight, and he was the only one who’d normally sit with her.    
  
“Does it look taken?” John rolled his eyes at her exasperated tone, but he didn’t take the bait. The blonde CEO looked exhausted and uncomfortable, despite the leggings, luxurious looking tunic style sweater, and spacious seat.    
  
“Now it does.” He dropped into the seat, chancing a wide grin. Maybe he was lucky and she’d popped some anti-anxiety medicine like most of the executives did before a trip. Judging by the snarky eyeroll and the way she shifted in her seat to fiddle with her lapbelt, that luck was not to be had.    
  
He’d flown enough to know a bad flier when he saw one, and judging by the way Rose was watching the safety brief and biting the edge of her perfectly manicured thumb, she was one. That surprised him, given how much air travel she had to do as CEO. “Xanax not kicking in?” He chanced the question, as they began taxiing down the runway.    
  
“I don’t take them.” He’d expected a hiss, but her voice was strained instead. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a pack of gum and popped a piece in his mouth to prepare for the altitude change. Then he tapped another piece against her white knuckles on the armrest. “Um, thanks.”    
  
“You know, the pilot, Captain Simmonds, flew seventy eight combat missions in the Afghanistan war, and this plane has the highest safety rating of any current craft.” Rose popped the gum into her mouth as John rambled beside her. She did her best to ignore him, but it was hard when he’d leaned across the very spacious gap in their seats to speak directly into her ear. “The possibilities of any crash or emergency landings are so minimal you’d have a better chance of being in a car accident, while off to cash in your winning lottery ticket, after being struck by lightning twice at the same time you were bitten by a shark.” She squeezed her eyes shut as the ascent began, trying to calm her nerves. His fingers touched her arm, squeezing it softly, and she jerked it away.   
  
“‘M not scared of flying, just hate the going up ‘nd comin’ down.” Rose pressed her head back into her seat, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that came with the climb. “‘Nd flying over miles of empty water. Now will you just shut up.” Honestly, why couldn’t she have asked Sarah Jane to sit with her. At least she wasn’t immensely annoying.    
  
“Well excuse me for trying to help.” John sniffed as he moved back into his own space. “Can’t even be nice to you without having my head snapped off.” He knew she disliked him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t sympathize with her anxiety. He, in particular, had similar reactions to nuns. Just being near them was enough to make him want to run in the opposite direction.    
  
“I don’t need you tryin’ ta calm me down. I know how ta cope with my fears just fine.” Rose drew in a deep breath, trying to summon up a pleasant thought. This was just the climb of a rollercoaster, that’s all. Once she reached the peak, then the fun would begin. It was a technique her father had taught her, given he had the same discomfort.    
  
“On a retreat, and you can’t even surrender control of that vice grip you call a mind can you?” Honestly, John wasn’t surprised. Despite what Donna and Jack said, he’d never witnessed her loosen her grip once, not even at Holiday parties. Although, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t dropped a couple quid into the betting pool that she’d end up spending most of the retreat glued to her mobile.    
  
“Will you shut up?” Rose finally relaxed her grip as she felt them level out. She breathed a sigh of relief, reaching up to fiddle with her hair. Once the seatbelt sign was off, she planned to make a beeline for the bar and then plug in her earbuds and pass out. Fate, it seemed had other plans. After making a stop at the lavatory, securing a hefty cup of red wine, she returned to her seat and tried to power on her mobile. With a groan, she realized her charger was shot and the back up one was in her luggage. “Why me?” Huffing, she stood up to open the overhead compartment, meaning to retrieve her travel pillow, but it was not there. Which meant it was currently in the back seat of her taxi. “Just great.”    
  
John watched as Rose slammed the overhead bin closed and flopped into her seat. To his surprise, and the surprise of the other passengers who were setting up a game of beer pong on the massive table in the bar area, she chugged her cup of wine in five gulps before curling up under a soft looking blanket. “What’s her problem?” Kevin Brodwick, from Pharmaceutical Marketing, whispered.    
  
“Probably just needs to get laid. Heard from Lizzy in Accounting she hasn’t had a boyfriend since her dad died.” Julia, Kevin’s sales partner chuckled. “Not that any man would be brave enough to go near her. Woman like that’s a handful. Believe me, ‘ve tried dating executive type ladies. Hard to please.”    
  
“Nah, everyone knows she’s banging Jack. They just don’t make it public, because she’s the boss.” Offered Adam, who worked in acquisitions. John didn’t care much for him. The guy was smart, but he lacked even the smallest atom of common sense.   
  
“Or maybe she’s a bad flier, and she’s been up since four this morning.” John shot them a disparaging look. At their shocked and then mischievous expressions he rolled his eyes. “My cousin’s her assistant, remember.” He tried to turn his attention back to the game, grinning as he landed his first ball in one shot, but Rose’s fidgeting and squirming kept catching his eye. “Be right back.”    
  
Rose tried her best to get comfortable enough to sleep. It was hard, though, and she hated troubling the stewardesses for something as petty as a pillow. The laughter and clinking from the back of the plane wasn’t helping, despite her exhaustion and the warm tingle of wine in her belly. “You all right?” She groaned inwardly, as she rolled halfway over to look up at John, who was leaning against his vacated seat.    
  
“Jus’ tryna sleep. ‘S bit noisy back there. Can you ask them to lower the volume a bit?” She didn’t miss the way he tilted his head. “What?”    
  
“Gonna get a crick in your neck sleeping like that. Didn’t you bring a pillow? As for the volume, why don’t you listen to some music? The plane’s got free wifi.”    
  
“No, I left it in the taxi, ‘nd my charger’s shot.” Rose rolled back over, facing the window, trying to find a comfortable spot. For luxury, fully reclining seats, the head rest did not support her neck enough.    
  
“Here.” Rose looked up as John spoke again, finding him holding a fluffy looking neck pillow and a charger. “I’ll get a pillow from one of the stewardesses for myself later.” He shook them at her, arching an eyebrow, and Rose found herself a bit stunned at his offer. “It has a neck massage setting.” His lips twisted up in a smile, and she hesitantly took the proffered items.    
  
“Uh, thanks.” She looped the pillow around her neck, and sure enough, there was a switch on one end that turned on a pleasant massage setting. Then she switched the chargers out. “But Why?”    
  
“Because nobody should be subjected to you anymore grumpy than you already are. Maybe you getting a few hours sleep will do us all a favor.” John spun on his heel, letting his words settle over her as he returned to the game.    
  
He text his coworkers with the look, before picking up a ball. “Don’t start. If you don’t want the next fourteen hours to not be hell, someone had to play nice.” He snorted, easily sinking another shot.    
  
“She would not have made the flight hell.” Sarah Jane interjected while tossing a crumpled napkin at him. John reached over and snagged the cherry from her drink and stuck out his tongue. “Give her a few hours, and she’ll be sociable.” He somehow doubted Rose could loosen up enough to be fun.    
  
Rose tugged the blanket over her head, as her white noise app played in her ears. The roar of the jet’s engines dissipated behind a beach at nightfall. She found herself inhaling The last traces of a cologne. It was subtle enough that she had to take another deep sniff to really smell it, but it was definitely masculine.    
  
It teased her senses, as her drowsy mine try to pick out each scent note. It was a sandalwood mixed with a clean linen, old books, a pleasant musk, and what may have been a hint of leather. He may be a pain in her arse, but John had impeccable tastes in colognes. It was surprisingly relaxing, and in a few more breaths she was out like a light.    
  
It only took a few hours for everyone to wind down, most tired from work, getting to the airport, and of course, imbibing on the top shelf alcohol. John had managed to snag a pillow from a stewardess, and while he wasn’t tired, he was buzzing pleasantly and ready to relax and enjoy some reading. That meant he had to return to sit beside Rose, who was sound asleep, curled up in a tiny ball under her blanket, facing him.    
  
Sometimes it was easy to forget she was only twenty-three, but when she was makeup-free, with a messy bun, wrapped in a powder pink blanket, she looked it. Honestly, he had to admit it she looked a bit adorable, not that he’d say it out loud. Reclining his seat back, he pulled his own blanket over him and opened his ereader app. He didn’t normally use it, but he hadn’t wanted to carry books on the trip. He was barely two chapters in, when Rose jerked with a gasp. He looked over, finding her propped up on her forearm, clutching her chest. “You okay?” He whispered, as she looked blankly around, panting.    
  
“Yeah... yeah... ‘m fine.” Rose shook off the fading image of the nightmare that still snuck up on her three years later. Although she hadn’t been walking with her dad when he was hit, she still sometimes found herself dreaming she was, dreaming she pushed him out of the way, only to be face to face with the headlights. “Bad dream.” It took her half a second to realize it was John who had spoken, because he was wearing a pair of specs. She’d never seen him in them before, and it threw her off. She eased back down, too shaken and disoriented to be annoyed, and blinked at her mobile. She’d only be asleep four hours.    
  
“You sure you’re okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.” John didn’t wither under the halfhearted glare she flashed him. Well fine, if she wanted to keep being so cold, he’d let her. “You drool, by the way, in your sleep.” Smirking to himself, he resumed reading, watching out of the corner of his eye as her mouth popped open, cheeks flushed, and she quickly wiped her drool-less chin before growling at him and rolling over. “Try not to stain my pillow.”    
  
“I do not drool.” Rose pushed herself up just enough to stare at him. “Do you have to be so flippin’ annoyin’?” Why couldn’t he just let her be? No, he had to be nosey and sarcastic.    
  
“Yes, it’s in my contract actually.”    
  
“‘M gonna kill Jack for not putting you on his flight.” Rose flopped back down, yanking her blanket over her head. This was going to be an exasperating trip, having to deal with him. On the flight back, she was definitely sitting beside anyone else.    
  
“I don’t think murdering your boyfriend is a good way to express your love.” John had never outright asked Jack if he and Rose were a thing, but keeping it under the radar to avoid gossip. The man was the only one Rose ever smiled at, and more than one person had spotted them out and about shopping or having dinner. More power to him, if it were true, because Rose was probably a hard woman to please, just like Julia said.    
  
“Jack is so not my boyfriend.”    
  
“Uh huh.” John shook his head, looking back over at her as she tugged her blanket down and sat up to stare lethally at him. Honestly, getting her riled was far more entertaining than his book, and as long as he kept himself in company policies, she couldn’t do anything about i except be annoyed. “You two sure looked comfy in those photos from the charity dinner last week.”    
  
“Jack is not my boyfriend. He isn’t my type, at all, and he’s been my best friend for years.” Rose groaned in exasperation, as John chuckled and swiped his thumb across the screen. “Why’m I even explaining myself to you. ‘M the bloody boss!”    
  
“Not until Monday morning you aren’t.” John opened up an email from Jack, biting back a bark of laughter. It was dividing them into three teams of ten for the retreat, and he was the leader of team two, which just so happened to be Rose’s as well. He vaguely remembered getting the voting email yesterday, but he couldn’t help himself from turning his phone to her. “Looks like you answer to me for the rest of the trip.”    
  
“Fuck my life.” Rose shoved his mobile back at him, turning away to yank her blanket back up once again. If she didn’t commit murder before this was over, Jack owed her a vacation in Tahiti.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“You are dead to me!” Rose slugged Jack as hard as she could in the arm as she piled off the sleek bus that had chartered them from the airport to the isolated ramp.    
  
“What did I do?”    
  
“She’s just mad she’s on my team.” John chuckled as he joined them, grinning down at the very dangerous looking blonde who had spent the last few hours blatantly ignoring him. “You really should treat your girlfriend better.”    
  
“First of all, she isn’t my girlfriend.” Rose was glad Jack sensed her irritation enough not to make his usual ‘not that I haven’t tried’ line. “And Second of all, I didn’t make the list. The retreat director did. Sorry, Rosie, but you can’t blame me.” She frowned as he patted her shoulder before letting out a shrill whistle. “Okay, team leaders. Get your people and their luggage over here.” She followed his gaze to an area where a man and a woman were standing side by side. “Rose, come with me.”    
  
She followed Jack over to the couple, offering them a smile. “Hello, I’m Rose Tyler, CEO of Vitex Incorporated. You must be Ida and Zachary.” She’d made sure the read up on the emails Jack had forwarded her from them. They were husband and wife, who had turned their working ranch into a retreat for not only companies, but religious groups, schools, and couples.    
  
“Bit young to be a CEO, aren’t you?” Ida shook her hand, and then Zachary followed suit. Rose was used to the question from people outside the UK and the bug business world, so she didn’t let it upset her.    
  
“Most people think so, but I haven’t ruined it yet.” She pulled her hand back. “But for the next few days, ‘m just another employee. Jack here is in charge of all the details, so I’ll be lettin’ him take the lead unless there’s an emergency.” Rose wasn’t exactly pleased with that decision, but it was a tradition her dad started, and she wouldn’t ruin it. Offering them one last smile, she clapped Jack on the back and made her way back to her bags. Thankfully, Sarah Jane had inserted herself between John and her luggage.    
  
John did a quick head count, as Rose returned, making sure his people were all accounted for. “Sarah Jane, you’re my second in command, so make sure all the ladies on our team are settled in once we get the brief.” He patted her shoulder, earning him a playful swat to the back of his head.    
  
“Rose and I are the only girls on your team. I don’t need to keep an eye on her.” He shrugged, as his reply was cut short as The brunette woman started talking.   
  
“Welcome, everybody, to Vortex Ranch. I’m Ida Scott-Flane, and this is my husband Zachary Flane.” She smiled broadly, as her husband tipped his hat. “Now, I know you’re all tired and hungry from your flight and drive, but we need to lay some ground rules out before you head to your bunks.” John shoved his hands in his pocket, doing his best to ignore his growling stomach. He’d tried to convince Jack and Rose to stop for a late breakfast, but she’d refused, saying they’d be behind schedule.    
  
“First and foremost, this is a working ranch, all be it a small one. That means we have, at any given time, fifteen ranch hands out and about. Do not get in their way, and anything they say is just as official as anything Zach or I say.” Rose shifted, wishing vehemently she hadn’t packed her shades in her luggage. It was nearly noon, and after being on a dim plane and in a tinted bus, the sun was abnormally bright. She raised one hand up, trying to shield her eyes. “Secondly, we are two hours from the nearest hospital. We do have a clinic on site, in that white building with the red cross.” Rose followed her gaze to it, nodding as she remembered it from the brochure. “Our doctor, Grace, is the best around, if you need anything from bandaids to stitches, she’s got you covered. Anything more serious, and you’re looking at an ambulance ride.”    
  
“Also be aware, we are on hundreds of acres of land. That means we have wildlife. You’ve probably heard before that wild animals are more afraid of you than you are of them. Believe me, that is true, but still don’t go seeking them out.” Zachary gestured out past the barn to the expanses of grass and bushes, when ended in a distant treeline. “On each of your bunks will be a kit including a flashlight, or torch, sorry been in the States since I was ten, a whistle, and an emergency flashing beacon. You are to carry them on you any time we leave the main area.”    
  
Rose had to admit that was a good idea. She didn’t think any of her people would wander off, but then again, that may happen. She made a mental note to ask John to do kit checks every day. “Now, if you’ll follow us, I’ll show you where you’ll be bunking.” Lifting her luggage, Rose set off after the couple, rounding the main house, which was something out of Western Living dream magazine, to a row of nice looking two story cabins.    
  
“Ladies, you’ll be in Cabin one. Gentlemen, you’re in cabin three. There’s two beds to each room, and there are signs on the doors showing where you belong.” Ida pointed at the buildings. John was about to ask if there would be wifi available, as he forgot to switch to a temporary international plan, when Ida continued. “There is wifi in each cabin, but it is shut off from eight am until eight pm. That is because we don’t allow any electronics except your radios, which are inside charging, when you are out on exercises. The exception will be made for cameras, real cameras, not phones. They are a distraction.”    
  
“Now, head on in, unpack. I wouldn’t suggest showering just yet, because lunch will be ready soon on the porch over there.” Zach pointed towards the main house, and Rose’s stomach growled as she saw two burly men plopping delicious looking burgers onto grills. “Also, anytime you leave the cabin area, we require boots or sneakers. Trust me, you think sandals are a good idea, until you stumble into a fire ant bed or a bundle of nettles.” Zach clapped his hands together with a smile. “If you don’t make it to lunch by twelve fifteen, you’ll have to hope there’s enough left over.”    
  
John was glad he’d spent enough time around horses in his teen years to not have questioned the required footwear list attached to the emails. He veered off towards the guys’ cabin, quickly finding his and Jack’s room, and shuffling in to drop his suitcase on the bed and strip out of his travel wrinkled trousers and Henley. “Christmas came early!” Jack’s laugh as he shut the door made John roll his eyes. “I mean we’ve only got twenty minutes, but we can work that.”    
  
“You’re pretty, but not my type.” He retorted, digging a pair of jeans and a tshirt out, before flopping down to pull on his boots. Converse were not ideal for trekking around livestock.    
  
“What’s your type then? Short, blonde, attitude like a wet cat?”    
  
John almost fell off the bed as Jack snorted. He looked up at his friend, who was trading his loafers for a pair of boots. “What exactly are you implying?” The man was completely mental if he thought John had any feelings for Rose other than amusement as how easy it was to irritate her. Okay, so she was absolutely gorgeous, but her attitude was not something he’d want to deal with.    
  
“Sarah Jane said you and Rose spent most of the flight whispering at each other or sleeping. Soo...”    
  
“Those whispers were me annoying her, because she’s a cantankerous control freak who doesn’t know how to be civil.” Joh snorted. “Not because I want to shag her.”    
  
“Nobody mentioned shagging but you.” Jack flashed him a ‘aha, gotcha’ smile, and John growled. “Oh, come on. I’m just teasing. Let’s go eat. I’m starved.”    
  
Rose dropped her suitcase on the bed, as Sarah Jane closed the door behind them. “Sarah Jane, I know it’s like four and a half days away, but will you sit with me on the flight back.” She dug a pair of clean jeans, a tshirt, and her boots out. “Because if I get stuck next to John for another fourteen hour flight, you’ll be posting my bail.”    
  
“You two looked pretty cozy to me.” Sarah Jane’s chuckle made Rose groan as she ripped her warm jumper off. She’d known Sarah Jane since she was ten, and the woman was basically her aunt, so changing in front of her wasn’t weird. “Or was that whispering the last half of the flight death threats.”    
  
“Might’ve been.” Rose shimmied her jeans on, then dug a pair of fresh socks out to go with her boots. She’d gotten the shoes on a family trip to some oil tycoon’s ranch in Texas, a few months before her dad died. She was glad she hadn’t gotten rid of them. “He’s jus’ so frustrating, nosey, sarcastic, ‘nd he doesn’t know when to shut up.”    
  
“Why let him get under your skin? He’s that way with everyone, even me.” Sarah Jane came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Rose sighed, as she blew her hair out of her face. “You’re probably the only single straight woman at Vitex who doesn’t fancy him.” Rose let her head fall back and raised an eyebrow up at her head of Public Relations. “If I was about twenty years younger.” She laughed, squeezing her shoulders. “Do something with that rats nest on your head.”    
  
“So what if he’s gorgeous?” Rose was a bit ashamed to admit she had thought he was hot when she’d first met him when she first took over. “He’s got the social skills of a toddler, ‘nd don’t get me started on the headaches his ‘mishaps’ at work cause.” She yanked her bun free, to quickly style it into a loose braid. “The only time ‘d even consider dating him, was if he and Jimmy Stone were the last men on earth.”    
  
“Can you at least try to get along with him for the rest of the trip?” Rose huffed as Sarah Jane gave her a pleading look. “Nobody’s gonna have fun if you two are bickering the whole time.”    
  
“I’ll try. That’s all I can promise.” Rose wriggled her toes, glad that the boots hadn’t stiffened up while tucked in her closet. “C’mon. ‘M starved.”    
  
Luckily, everyone was so hungry that lunch was mostly Ida and Zach introducing the retreat cook, Toby, the various ranch hands that came wandering up, Doctor Grace, who apparently also had a degree in veterinary medicine, and of course the employees of Vitex introducing themselves. It was after lunch when everything went absolutely pear shaped.    
  
They’d been split up into their teams, so that the different main areas of the ranch wouldn’t be so crowded as they got the tour. Rose had been delighted when she got to pet the ranch mascot, a huge sow named Myrtle, who basically had free reign. Then they’d been showed the gate to the pasture for the cows, with strict instructions not to enter because there were four newborn calves and the mums could get pretty cranky about their babies. Everything was going great, until they got to the massive arena, where ten horses were lined up.    
  
“Who here has ever ridden before, ‘nd I don’t mean cheap trail rides on a weekend holiday.” John raised his hand, and he noted with surprise that Rose did too. “Okay, who’s ridden western?” He kept his hand up, and snorted as Rose did as well. “John, right? How much experience you got riding?”    
  
“Been in the saddle since I could walk. Grandad trained horses for a living. He’s retired now.” He shrugged, not feeling the need to say where Wilf had trained. “Spent most of my summers as a teen working with him. I’m comfortable with anything.”    
  
“Rose?”    
  
“Took riding lessons from thirteen to sixteen. My dad had a friend in Texas I used to visit. I’m more comfortable with English, but Western doesn’t bother me.” It had been a while since she was in the saddle, but Rose wasn’t nervous. She wasn’t exactly show ready, but she could manage.    
  
“Great, John, You’ll be paired with Idris, and Rose, you’ve got Orion.” Zach deftly untied the reins for each horse, leading the pair out away from the other eight. “Since you two know the basics, come get acquainted, but don’t mount. I’m gonna go give the others the basics.” Rose took the reins, eying the gorgeous blue roan that towered above her.    
  
“Hey there handsome. We’re going to be good friends, aren’t we?” She cooed, holding her palm out flat for him to sniff her. Rose beamed as his ears flicked up, and he bumped her shoulder with a huff. “Who’s a beautiful boy? You are. Yes sir.” Slowly, she let her hand slide along his neck, under his mane, breathing in the warm, comforting smell of dust, horse, and hay.    
  
She chanced a look over at John, who was whispering to his assigned mount. He was scratching just under her bridle, murmuring nonstop into her cheek, as she lipped his shoulder and looked all too pleased at the attention. Shaking her head in amusement, she returned her attention back to her beautiful boy.    
  
John had to chuckle, as Rose fawned over Orion. He couldn’t blame her. The horse was gorgeous, and obviously very sweet. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her smile so brightly, and when she glanced over at him, he chanced a broad grin. For once, she didn’t glower, no. Hell must have frozen over because Rose kept right on smiling and inched closer. “She’s gorgeous too.”    
  
“She’s mine. You can’t have her.” John stuck his tongue out, as he stroked Idris’ chestnut coat. Well hell just hit an ice age, because Rose Tyler actually giggled. That giggle was cut short by a shout, and John spun.    
  
Sarah Jane’s horse had ripped away from her, and it was barreling right towards them. He didn’t even blink. He shoved Rose out of the way of the horse, as Idris and Orion took off in opposite directions. Zach was giving chase, but John was closer. With instinct drilled into him by his grandad, John started running, he grabbed ahold of the saddle, dragging himself up, and found the stirrups. The horse was having none of that, and it gave a wild buck, but John wasn’t giving up that easy.    
  
Rose gasped as she hit the dirt, confused by the shouting, until she pushed herself up. John was on the back of one pissed off mare, and he wasn’t letting go. She yelped as the mare gave a rear, followed by a buck and a spin, but he wasn’t unseated. Quite the contrary. John was in absolute control almost instantly. He had the mare in a tight spin to the left, then to the right, and when she tried to buck again, he was pulling on the reins, back towards his abdomen, forcing her to step back, and back. Then he turned her in another, wider, circle, before bringing her to a halt, and patting her neck.    
  
Rose wasn’t exactly sure why, but as soon as he had the mare calm, John’s eyes met hers, and the look in them sent a shiver of desire straight from her chest to her thighs. Everyone was clapping and whistling, but she was having a hard time breathing, much less moving. There was just something about the way he swung down from the saddle as a ranch hand scaled the fence to get the reins, that made her stomach launch into acrobats. It wasn’t until he was crouching down speaking intelligible words to her that she realized what it was: cool, collected, dominance. His palm stroked the back of her head, and the heat it caused jerked her back to herself.    
  
“What?”    
  
“I said, did I hurt you?” John waved everyone back, as Rose blinked up at him from where she was panting, barely raised on her elbows. “When I pushed you? Did I hurt you?” She blinked at him, her cheeks flushing, eyes a bit unfocused. “Zach, think we got a head injury!” He called over his shoulder, as he tried to lower her back down, but she seemed frozen in place. “Don’t move, okay. Miss Tyler, did you hit your head when you fell?” He hadn’t felt any lumps, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t. She was still staring at him like she’d never seen a person before. “Miss Tyler, Rose, answer me.”    
  
“No, no... sorry... just... ‘m fine. I didn’t hit my head.” Rose finally pushed herself back up, as Zach came running towards them, mumbling into a radio. John cradled her shoulders in his right arm, as she shook her head. “You weren’ kidding when you said you could ride. That was amazin’ John.”    
  
“Yeah, you’ve got a head injury. You just complimented me.” Rose resisted when he tried to lower her back down. “And you called me John, not Doctor Smith. Maybe I should have shoved you out of the way of a horse the first time you tried to fire me.” The chuckle he made, as he leaned her forward and began poking at the back of her head again, made her swallow. Feeling heat surge up to her ears, she batted his hand away.    
  
“‘M fine. Just stunned is all. You didn’t hurt me.” Rose pushed herself up, staggering as she tried to catch her breath, only to be caught around the waist as she tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened. “John, ‘m fine.”    
  
“Humor me. Let’s go have Doctor Grace check you out.” John was really worried, because Rose seemed a little out of it. She leaned into him, her fingers clutching at his arm. She shook her head, pulling away to wipe her jeans clean, mumbling she was fine, just needing some water.   
  
“Doctor Grace will be at the clinic building in five.” Zach’s voice made Rose realize everyone was staring at them.    
  
“Rose, as your team leader, I’m ordering you to get checked out.” The whispered, firm tone in John’s voice, so unlike his usual teasing, mocking one, broke Rose’s protest in her throat. “Let’s go.”    
  
“Yes, Sir.” John blinked in shock, as Rose’s voice was absolutely compliant instead of combative. He didn’t care what she said. She had to have hit her head. Not even bothering to see if she could walk, he scooped her up. “Sarah Jane, take over for me until I get back.”    
  
“Put me down.” Rose tried to wriggle out of John’s arms. She wasn’t hurt, just a bit bewildered at the sudden change in her view of him. Had he always had a dusting of freckles under his eyes, and since when did he have such a commanding demeanor?    
  
“No. You got hurt, on my watch. I’m carrying you.”    
  
“I can walk. Seriously, I just got dazed, ‘nd ‘m jet lagged.” The thing was, despite what her mouth was saying, Rose found she didn’t want him to put her down. He was stronger than his lithe frame looked, and his fingers were gripping her thigh and side with just the right amount of pressure.    
  
“No.” John wasn’t hearing it. Rose was not acting like herself, and the last thing he needed was for her to trip over her own feet and hit her head again. “We’re almost there anyways.”    
  
Then, hell plummeted into a second ice age, because Rose rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. “Thanks, for saving me from being trampled.”    
  
It took three examinations of her head and pupillary responses before John accepted Doctor Grace’s confirmation that Rose didn’t hit her head, and she was probably just dazed and suffering from jet lag. One bottle of gatorade and a cup of coffee later, Miss Tyler was rolling her eyes at him and striding away with her nose in the air.   
  
“Let’s find the group, Doctor Smith.” Rose did her best not to look at him. It was easier to hide the blush, but she just couldn’t find the venom to coat his name like she had before. She needed to figure out what her body was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had been exhausted, stumbling to the cabins for showers after a delicious dinner of spaghetti, salad, garlic bread, and banana pudding for dessert. Rose was trying her damndest to fall asleep, but it was hard when every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was John grabbing her braid, much like he had those reins, pulling until she sank breathlessly to her knees and stared up into that confident smirk. She groaned into her pillow, trying to cool her burning face.   
  
This was fucking ridiculous. She didn’t like him, hadn’t ever liked him, so why was she falling into half dreams about him? Some, drowsy part of her mind was telling her to shut up and roll with it. They other, more logical part, was trying to make some connection about how she’d just found him annoying because he lack defined leadership qualities and didn’t know how to respect her or her company.   
  
The thing was, he did have leadership skills, that had been made evident not only by looking after her after the incident, but also in the way he tasked out their roles for tomorrows events, taking into account each team members strengths and weakness and not just haphazardly issuing out rolls. He had also promised to have drawn up some ideas for their strategy, and they could all discuss it at breakfast and pick the best one. John was a natural born leader, and as that became increasingly more obvious to Rose, she found it more and more difficult to fight off the fleeting images that came into her mind.   
  
Her mobile dinged from the bedside table, and she rolled over to silence it before it woke Sarah Jane up. It was a text, from John. Half of her sizzled in excitement, while the other half told her to ignore it and go to sleep.   
  
**Hey, this is John. I don’t know if you have my number saved or not.** **  
** **  
** **Yeah, I do.**   
  
Rose pushed herself up, snorting as she saw it wasn’t even five past nine yet.   
  
**You sure you’re feeling okay? You only insulted me twice at dinner, and to be honest, they weren’t even insults. Plus you looked a bit feverish.** **  
** **  
** **Told you. Jet lagged. Why are you even up? Everyone else is out like a light.** **  
** **  
** **Hard to sleep when I’m worried about one of my people.** **  
**  
Rose knew that feeling quite well.  
  
 **Plus I can’t sleep until I go for a jog, which Ida said I can do around the main grounds.** **  
** **  
** **Don’t get eaten by a coyote. That’ll be hell on your already extensive list of insurance claims.**   
  
Rose snickered under her breath as he hit her back with a shocked face emoji.   
  
**I’m 99% sure that was meant to be an insult, but since I’m the boss for the next few days and you’re my lowly minion, I’m going to pretend it was a joke.** **  
** **  
** **It was a joke.** **  
** **  
** **Who are you and what have you done with Rose Tyler?** **  
** **  
** **Go for your stupid jog.** **  
** **  
** **You get some sleep. I need my top strategist on her best game tomorrow.** **  
**  
Rose dropped her mobile back to the side table and fell onto her back. It was too quiet out here. She couldn’t use her white noise app, because she had to silence her mobile. It would start going off with emails and crap long before wakeup time, and that would wake up Sarah Jane. It didn’t help that she was half aroused, and it was all for a man she normally couldn’t stand. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed her trainers and a zip up hoody. She’d go sit out on the steps for a bit, just to let the evening air cool her off.  
  
It didn’t take long for the sound of soft footfalls to reach her, and following them with her eyes, she saw John jogging along the distant fence line of the arena. Logic said she should march right back inside and pass out, but she found herself walking towards the stables. John was at the far end of the arena now, barely illuminated by the single emergency light that marked the boundary of the main yard.   
  
Swallowing, she watched him move. She was so used to his spastic behavior at meetings, with his rambling and frantic hand waves, that she was in awe of how graceful he looked. His stride was long, and each foot landed with a calm assurance. His lean stomach occasionally showed under his plain maroon shirt, toned, but not defined or muscular. He didn’t look down at his path, like she had a tendency to do, instead his eyes were relaxed, lips parted, and she found herself oddly mesmerized by him. It was beautiful.   
  
John was trying to calm his mind. Jogging usually worked, but the events of the day had him bewildered. Okay, he would admit it, since he was alone under the stars. He was worried about Rose. Something was off with her since the incident, despite what she kept saying. He’d expected her to be combative, to be trying to take over the team as she had earlier in the day, but she hd been oddly agreeable. Not to mention, he’d caught her staring at him twenty eight separate times.   
  
The light hearted texts really had him befuddled. Rose Tyler never joked except with Jack and Sarah Jane. Yet, she’d cracked two, openly admitting them. Maybe he was over analyzing it. Maybe Donna and Jack we’re right, and she was a bit more carefree than most people got to see. Tomorrow, when she was well rested, she’d be back to her old self. He hoped so, because he actually enjoyed their verbal sparring.   
  
A glint of gold drew his gaze as he rounded back towards the barn, and he almost tripped when he saw Rose leaning against the arena fence, watching him with an odd expression. What the hell was she doing out here? He told her to get some sleep. Part of his brain told him yo just jog right past her, but the other part sort of fizzled into mush when she crossed her arms and bit her lip before looking down at her feet. If he didn’t know any better, that was the look of a woman who was trying to flirt. Except, Rose Tyler didn’t flirt, especially not with him.   
  
Those amber eyes met his again, as she uncrossed her arms and shoved her hands in her hoodie pocket. He braced himself for a bout of insults, as he slowed to a walk and came to a stop arms length away. “Thought I told you to get some sleep.”   
  
“Can’ sleep wondering if you’re gonna get dragged off by a coyote or somethin’.” Rose cocked an eyebrow at him, which didn’t have it’s usual intense mocking without being penciled in or her lashes painted. “God knows the board would probably think I fed you to it.”   
  
“Yeah, because you could fight off a wild predator hell bent on dragging me off for a midnight snack.” John snorted, as Rose finally glowered at him. There she was, that was normal. This he could work with.   
  
“I went toe to toe with Harold Saxon over him trying to poach our accounts, ‘nd I won. I can handle a coyote.” The defiant gleam in her eye was new. It wasn’t her usual ‘Don’t question me. I’m queen of the castle’ look. It was like she was goading him into a snark off, which was a first.   
  
“Throwing out legal terms and threatening to sue it into oblivion isn’t gonna work against fangs and claws.” John couldn’t help himself. She was just so easy to prod at. It was particularly fun, because she wasn’t buttoned up behind her armor of Armani suits and impeccable hair. Her sneer wasn’t anywhere near as intimidating when it wasn’t painted Louboutin red. “Besides, for the next few days, I’m the one in charge. Now go to bed.” He made to move past her and resume his jog, smirking at how she had absolutely no rebuttal to that. Her fingers snagged his arm, spinning him around. He yanked his arm back, blinking as he found the change in position had her pinned between him and the fence.   
  
“Make me.” The challenge in her voice wasn’t the commanding, controlled, victory she normally spat at him. She was smirking again, meeting his gaze with a wild, almost feral looking defiance. It was actually quite sexy, and that thought had him mentally slapping himself.   
  
“Go to bed.” John pointed directly into her face, feeling all too pleased that without her heels he was a good head and a half taller than her. “Now.” Rose rolled her eyes, batting his hand away before crossing her arms, and a wild image of him picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her back to the cabin made his spine tingle in a marvelous way. She’d probably slap him, but it’d be worth it just to see her face.   
  
“You think you’re the boss? Make me go to bed.” Rose wasn’t exactly sure what she was angling for, but all she knew was that being trapped between him and the wooden fence had her veins on fire. The way he narrowed his eyes, staring down at her, as he clenched his jaw was making her heart race. After a long minute of silence, she wondered if she’d lost her damn mind. He probably thought she was mental. Hell, maybe she was, because she was finding it hard to ignore how biteable that lower lip of his was.   
  
If she was smart, she’d just laugh at him and throw some insult about how he didn’t have the guts to do it. She was just about to do that, when John moved. He had her over his shoulder before she could blink, one arm pinning her legs in place, and the other across her back. Her mind echoed with a wordless exclamation of approval, even though she yelped out. “Put me down!”   
  
“I will, at the cabin.” John wasn’t sure why he’d done it, but it was too late to back out now. Rose’s protest didn’t sound angry, which was confusing. If anything, it was shocked, and he snickered. “This is me, making you go to bed.” He expected a snappy retort, but instead Rose simply fisted his shirt against his back. Once he reached the cabins, he lowered her to the ground and braced himself for a slap, except Rose didn’t look angry. He’d never seen anyone look at him with an expression like that before, but something about it made his mind whirl. “Bed, now.”   
  
Rose didn’t trust herself to speak, because her throat was burning,  
and her breathing was sort of wonky. The way he cocked his eyebrow, staring down at her, amplified the arousal that him taking control had caused. She felt her cheeks flush, and she drew a breath to keep herself steady. She needed to go, now. Turning on her heel, she walked silently to her room, shut the door, and headed for the shower.   
  
John wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened, or how he escaped uninjured. It didn’t process until Rose’s supple, legging clad arse disappeared from view that he’d found The entire exchange enticing in a whole new way. He also had not imagine the blush she’d been wearing before Rose walked away.   
  
He was a bit reluctant to admit he had liked it far more than he should have. Actually, he liked it a lot more than he should have, and now that he could think clearly he had to swallow a groan and be glad Jack was asleep. He didn’t need him asking why John was taking another shower, and why the bathroom mirror wasn’t steamed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was proud of herself for keeping her wits about her during breakfast. She’d half expected Jack to taunt her about the escapades the night before, but apparently John hadn’t said a word. It didn’t help that John kept shooting her sideways glances down the table, but being well rested and slightly less frustrated helped prevent her from blushing.    
  
Some part of her wondered if she’d crossed a line and weirded him out, but the other part told her he already thought she was mental, so where was the harm. Still, she did her best not to get distracted by him as they mounted their horses for the ride out to their first event of the retreat. “So, as your best friend, I feel it’s my duty to inform you that John was staring at your ass during the entire spiel about trail safety.” Jack’s whisper nearly made Rose fall sideways out of her saddle. “Can’t say I blame him, those jeans make it look absolutely edible.”    
  
“Don’t be stupid.” Rose shot him what she hoped was a withering look, praying nobody else had heard. “He’s jus’ still convinced ‘m sufferin’ from a head injury.” She cast a furtive glance at the man in question, who was riding beside Sarah Jane. “Which ‘m not.”    
  
“You might have one by the time this event is over.” Jack laughed, before nudging his horse into a trot away from her, to go flirt with one of the girls from marketing. What the hell did that even mean?    
  
“You and Rose have another argument?” Sarah Jane’s voice jerked John’s mind out of the succulent recall of Rose bending over to get a bottle of water from the cooler at breakfast. “Heard you two outside the cabin last night, and she seemed ruffled when she came in. She didn’t even notice I was awake.”    
  
“Sorta.” John was relieved Sarah Jane had actually looked outside, because he had no excuse for what she would have seen. Hell, he wasn’t even exactly sure what had happened, just that he was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep from checking her out. It didn’t help that half the times he looked at her, she was looking at him. “I went for a jog, and she came out to lecture me about safety and how a coyote might run off with me.”    
  
“Oh, well that makes sense.” Sarah Jane smiled, as she looked back over her shoulder at the woman in question. John couldn’t help but look back too. Rose’s eyes met his, and he had to swallow as she quickly looked away, staring off to the empty grass on the right. Sarah Jane snickered, and he felt his ears burn as she gave him an appraising smile. “Well look at you tiger.”    
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” John queried, as Sarah Jane laughed and shook her head. “Sarah Jane...”    
  
“I’ve known Rose since she was ten, and she was definitely checking you out just now.” John felt the burn in his ears pour into his cheeks. He opened his mouth to protest, but Sarah Jane just shook her head. “Trust me, I’ll prove it.” Oh, he had to hear this, if only to prove her wrong. “She has three trademark flirtatious looks: one, crossing her arms over her stomach and looking down at her feet. This will be followed up with either her hands in her pockets or smoothing her shirt.”    
  
That had happened last night, John realized, just before she goaded him into an argument. He had to force himself not to look back. “Number two is brief eye contact followed by a blush and looking away, which you just witnessed. If she’s seriously flirting, she’ll curl her tongue in the corner of her mouth when she smiles and then tuck her hair behind her ear.”    
  
“Sarah Jane, you’ve lost it. I am not her type.” He regretted the words almost as soon as he said them, because Sarah Jane smirked and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes.    
  
“So she’s your type then?”   
  
He didn’t get a chance to do more than stutter before the path curved around a copse of trees to reveal a rather bizarre scene. There was a massive wooden fort, with high walls, paint splattered barrels, hay bales, and walls. Ida was waiting at the gates, next to four tables with Doctor Grace. “I thought we were playing capture the flag!” He called out, as he dismounted.    
  
“We are.” Ida called, as Rose slid from Orion, patting his soft neck as one of the ranch hands and Zach began herding the horses into a paddock just outside the fort. “Welcome to Fort Vortex. Once you’ve passed your horses off to Henry and Zach, come line up in your groups.” Rose approached the tables, finding herself between Sarah Jane and John. It took her a second to realize what was piled on each table. There were helmets, safety glasses, gloves, and safety pads on two, and weird guns on the other two.    
  
“Brilliant, paintball!” John cheered on her left, and she felt her heart skip as he turned that tooth grin and those sparkling eyes on her. Rose couldn’t stop herself from smiling, but she tried to hide it by crossing her arms and looking down at her feet. Then she looked up, smoothing her tshirt as she tried to lay attention.    
  
John sucked in a breath as he yanked his gaze away from Rose, only to see Sarah Jane smirk and mouth ‘told ya so’. Before Ida continued. “You’ll be divided into your teams and issued paint by color. Your goal is the flag at the top of the fort.” He looked up at the glistening gold pennant waving in the morning sun. “Rules are simple. Number one, no face shots, no groin shots, and no fighting. Number two, if you get shot by an opposing team member, you have to stay in place until one of your teammates comes over and tags you. Number three, the flag must be visible once its been retrieved. Number four, the game ends when the flag has been returned here to me.”    
  
Rose had to admit, it sounded like a blast. Teamwork was going to be crucial, and she hoped John had indeed come up with some strategies. She snagged the protective equipment she was handed, glad she’d opted for hiking boots instead of riding boots. They’d make for more sure footing. Then she was handed her gun, which had a tank like reservoir on the top, and two velcro closed bags that had more paintballs in them that clipped to her vest.    
  
“This.” John watched as Rose regarded her weapon with some trepidation, and he reached over to tap the button near the trigger guard. “Is the safety. Push it like this to fire.” He demonstrated, before reaching around her to flip it back. “And like this to put it back. Easy peasy.” How was it possible she still smelled like shampoo and lotion after being on horse back for an hour in the early summer heat? “And keep your finger like this.” He stretched her index finger along the side. “Until you’re ready to fire.”    
  
“I have fired a gun before.” Rose had to elbow John away before she did something stupid like find out if his tongue tasted as minty as his breath smelled. God, what was wrong with her? “Dad’s friend in Texas is a collector, took us out to his range a few times.” It had been years since she went, but it couldn’t be much more different than knocking some clay pigeons or pop up targets down, right?    
  
“Okay, Team two! Gather around and take a knee!” John was about four seconds away from silencing that snappy tone with his lips, and somehow he thought if he did, he’d end up with that slap he’d avoided. He’d managed go get a brief but pretty good look of the layout, and thanks to his near eidetic memory, he began sketching it in the dirt, giving his team different positions to take. “Okay, so Blake, Clint, I need you two to stay low and out of sight. Your job is to cover anybody who gets shot, and then run in and tag them.”    
  
“Got it.” They chimed, high fiving over Rose’s head.    
  
“Martin, your dad was in the Army, right?” He nodded, surprising Rose. She hadn’t known that, but somehow John had, despite their jobs never coinciding. “He teach you how to shoot?”    
  
“Yeah, my uncle has property in North Carolina. We go hunting there when we visit during deer season.”    
  
“Great, you get to this platform here.” John pointed to the one he had seen overlooking the field. “Lay down, and hit anyone who comes near the fort. Sarah Jane, Adam, Brent, and Kaleb try to come in from the west. Rose and Greg are with me. We’ll come in from the east. If we get the flag first, don’t just run for the gate, try to stay low.”    
  
“Do three second rushes.” Rose felt nine pairs of eyes turn on her. “Granddad was in the Army, and he used to talk about stuff.” She smirked as John arched an eyebrow behind his safety glasses at her. “When we get the flag, we’ll need at least one person on each side. Flag man goes up, first second, rushes forward while the others are shooting, second second, takes cover, third second. Then flag man gives cover fire while they reach him. Repeat.”    
  
“Excuse me, who’s in charge?” John huffed, despite Rose’s suggestion being a good one. She glowered at him, and he heard seven of the others suck in a breath. Sarah Jane was snickering again, damn her.    
  
“Sorry, awaiting orders, Doctor Smith.” Rose grumbled, even though the authoritative tone made her skin tingle. She held his gaze for two breaths, before looking down at his dirt sketch.    
  
“Right, so whoever gets the flag, here’s the plan.” John reached over, tapping Rose’s helmet as he chuckled. “Like Rose said, good plan!”    
  
“Okay teams, you have thirty seconds to get into position.” Ida called.   
Rose scrambled to her feet, jogging along side John and Greg. She ducked behind a wooden wall, just inside the gate.    
  
“Safety off.” John whispered, as he peeked up over the wall. He was trying to get a clear path with adequate cover, just as a whistle blew. “Move!” He barely registered Rose and Greg scrambling after him, as he let a shot fly towards Jack who had just popped out from behind a barrel, laughing as it caught him square in the chest, coating the black material neon blue.    
  
Rose found that this wasn’t quite as easy as she thought. Keeping close to her other two team mates, while firing, and trying to dodge shots was actually difficult. She yelped as a yellow exploded beside her arm and painted the log she had ducked behind. She fired at the blur of pink and black, grinning as she nailed Julia. Then she was running again.    
  
Everything became chaotic, and Rose learned that paintballs hurt like hell when they caught you in the thigh. She was only down long enough to yelp before Clint tapped her shoulder, and she was chasing after John.    
  
Greg went down, and John almost paused to tap him before Rose was pulling him to his feet. They’d made it halfway to the fort now, but so had some of their opponents. Paint was splattering everywhere, and Greg went down again. Suddenly, John was tackled into the dirt behind a hay bald, and he oofed as Rose was straddling his chest and letting off a volley of four rapid shots over the top. Then she dropped down, their helmets knocking together, laughing wildly as red paint splattered across the top of the hay and sprayed her helmet. “Saved your arse,” his breath caught as her face was inches from his.    
  
“Guess we’re even.” Rose groaned as John’s palm lightly collided with her thigh, obviously telling her to move. She yanked herself back to the game, rolling off of him, as Greg came skidding up. “Let’s move.”    
  
It seemed to take forever, and Rose knew she’d have some wicked bruises on her arms and legs, but she didn’t feel the pain. Soon, she was hiding behind the fort wall, reloading from one of her pouches. “Good Job Sarah Jane!” John crowed beside her, and she scrambled after him, as he shoved her inside the fort while Greg, Adam, and Brent took up positions at the to doors and one window to keep the others back. “Rose, come here!”    
  
John grabbed Rose’s gun, tossing it to Sarah Jane as Rose barreled up the stairs to the platform where the flag pole was. “Need your gymnastics skills.” He didn’t even wait for her to reply or ask how he knew she’d been on her uni’s gymnastics team. He only knew because Pete used to have a picture of her holding her bronze metal on his desk. Snagging her waist, he lifted her high onto Kaleb’s shoulders bracing her ankles from behind as the man steadied himself on the flag pole.    
  
Rose hoped she didn’t take a shot as she snagged the flag pole and began undoing the hooks. She couldn’t look down to make sure the rest of the team was giving cover fire, but she did shout as the flag came loose. “Dropping!” She warned, before blindly falling backwards. John caught her with a laugh, and Rose’s mind flashed back to how this was three times in twenty-four hours he’d held her.    
  
John set Rose down, grinning wildly at the crazed look of triumph on her face. “Let’s get to the gate. Rose starts with the flag. If she gets hit, someone else grab it. Keep a clear perimeter around the flag at all cost!” He watched as Rose grabbed her gun and took off down the stairs.    
  
Much to Rose’s dismay, she didn’t make it six strides from the door before Jack shot her in the arm with a whoop. Obediently, she dropped to her knee, and Sarah Jane had the flag. Then Brent was clapping her shoulder and they were off. It was obvious teams one and three had formed an alliance, because they weren’t firing at each other anymore. Her team kept getting hit, but the plan was working. Nobody stayed down long.    
  
John’s heart was pounding, his lungs burned, but he kept moving. The gate was in sight, as he snagged the flag from Clint. He leaped over a short wall, rolling behind a barrel, and then forced his legs into a sprint. “No!” Rose’s cry had him looking back, as he passed under the archway, and he watched as she dove in behind him, throwing her arms out, as yellow and red paint misted around her body.    
  
“Team two is the winner!” Ida called, as John handed her the flag. Rose wasn’t getting up. Well hell, this wasn’t good.    
  
John dashed the short distance to her, rolling her over, and he breathed as sigh of relief as she was laughing so hard she was crying. “Don’t scare me like that!” He growled, as she shook her head and pulled off her safety glasses. “I thought you were hurt!”    
  
“Please tell me someone got that on camera.” Rose could barely breathe, as she clung to John’s shoulder and laughed. “That.... bwahaha... did you see me?” She shoved John’s arm playfully, before she yanked off her helmet and wiped her face.    
  
“Throw yourself into the line of fire like some action movie martyr?” Her unbridled laughter was infectious, and John found himself collapsing onto his arse as Jack loudly announced he had been wearing a go pro and caught the whole thing. “You do know that’s going to be on Youtube, right.”    
  
“It better be!” Rose exclaimed, as Sarah Jane hauled her up. “Let’s do it again!” She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d had that much fun.    
  
“Nope! Turn in your equipment and get your horses! Next up is lunch and an afternoon swim in the clearest lake you’ll ever see!”    
  
John had wondered why swimming clothes had been on the list, but hadn’t given it much thought after stowing his trunks in his saddle bags. Yet, as his teammates surged around him, whooping and high fiving in victory, he realized with a surge of anticipation and dread that everyone would be in a swimsuit. That included Rose.   
  
Rose had never been self conscious in a bikini, and she had been looking forward to the lake most of all. Yet, as they dismounted at the breath taking lake, where the ranch cook was already grilling what smelled like ribs, she found herself swallowing as she joined the other five women in the designated changing canopy. What if Jack was right, and John had been checking her out?    
  
She didn’t fancy the thought of him seeing her bare legs and arms covered in welts and bruises from the paintballs. Her mind flashed a wild and tantalizing image of him leaving a handshaped red mark on her arse. “Whoa, where did that come from?” She gasped, as heat flooded her thighs.   
  
“You okay?” Julia asked, as Rose shook her head.    
  
“Yeah, adrenaline wearing off, lookit these.” She gestured to the six red welts on her legs. “Jesus, look at all of us!” Rose laughed as she realized all of them were sporting the same marks.    
  
“We match!” A couple others joined in her giggles, and Rose snagged her towel and sunscreen as she followed them out into the sun. She tried her best to not look for him, but her eyes were rebelling. She bit back a gut deep groan as she was blessed with the sight of John wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid swim trunks.    
  
The man was fit, thin, but in a toned, lithe way. Her mind didn’t even register the red welts on his arms and legs, as she found herself quite unable to tear her eyes away from the spattering of dark hair across his chest, the lean planes of his stomach, and the thin trail that started just below his navel and disappeared into his trunks. He was in the middle of eating a bit of watermelon. When he sucked his thumb clean, his eyes met hers, and Rose felt her core clench desperately.    
  
John had absolutely not been looking for Rose, when the ladies’ arrival from changing interrupted him raiding the nibbles. Still, his eyes zeroed in on her, and he vehemently wished he’d kept his boxer briefs on. Had she always been so... well frankly, sexy? Her hair was down now, brushing her bare shoulders along the halter of her top, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from tracing it down to her chest. She wasn’t spilling out of the maroon cups, but they were perfectly filled.    
  
Her stomach was toned, and he had to bite back a grunt as the glint of a diamond sparked on her abdomen, the charm like a beacon to the stringy bottoms that showed off her deliciously long legs. His mind didn’t even register the welts and bruises from their game, because it seemed to have gone all fuzzy and mushy again. Her hand moved up from her side, and John followed it’s path against his better judgement.    
  
Rose’s eyes met his, as she tucked her hair behind her ear, her lips parting in a slow smile, and the tip of her tongue wedged between her teeth in the corner of her mouth. Instantly, he felt himself begin to move, not just towards her, but also inside his trunks. The spell was broken as Jack skidded to a stop next to Rose, scooping her up with a laugh, and sprinted to the lake with her squealing in his arms.    
  
He tried to convince himself it wasn’t jealousy broiling in his chest as the pair surfaced, and Rose tackled Jack back under the water with a war cry. Fighting it back, he joined the crowd that was wading into the cold, crystal clear water. He barely made it to his waist, thanking the stars the temperature was helping get rid of other embarrassing problems, when something grabbed his ankles, and he fell face first into the water.    
  
“Hey!” He sputtered, moving to his knees, only to find Rose surfacing just out of reach with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “Was that you?” Growling, he lunged forward, but she was quick. “Get back here!”    
  
“No!” Rose felt her body heat up at the predatory glint in John’s eyes, despite the cool water. She swam out of his reach as he lunged again, swinging her foot under the water to knock him off balance. Then she dove under, secretly hoping he was chasing her. Strong fingers caught her arm, pulling her back, up to the surface, and she gasped as he dragged her towards him. Someone knocked into his back, and she found herself submerged again, with John’s weight pressing her down.    
  
John blinked his eyes open, holding his breath instinctively, as Rose’s bare stomach pressed into his. Even under the water, he didn’t miss the way her eyes went wide, and he resisted the urge to run his fingers along her bare skin. Then, to his surprise, she dragged one finger along his left side burn before blowing an exhale of bubbles in his face and shoving him away. By the time he sputtered back into the air, Rose was out of reach, wading out of the water and snagging a drink from the cooler. Sarah Jane was right! Rose bloody Tyler was flirting with him! John just couldn’t decide if that meant he was in trouble or if the apocalypse was impending.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose was absolutely certain that John found her attractive. There was no denying that he’d been looking at the lake. Hell, half the men were single and she’d caught a few of them scoping her and the other women out. That wasn’t the issue, as she jerked herself awake from the half dream she’d fallen into. It was the images, the half fantasies that had begun tormenting her.    
  
She’d experimented a bit in her University years with some mild bondage and light power exchanges. Being tied up, having her hair pulled, or being spanked had been fun, but only for like the first few minutes. After that, it had become more annoying than arousing, and in the case with Jimmy Stone, sometimes toeing the line into not being consensual. Rose hadn’t thought about any of that for a couple years, but there was just something about John.    
  
To be honest, Rose had never actually observed him at work. She’d just seen him at meetings and reviewed the reports on his mishaps. There was no denying why everyone liked him. He was charming without trying, friendly, and quick with a joke. She understood why only he was ever injured when one of his projects or experiments went haywire, because people listened to him without question when he gave instructions.    
  
For all his carefree, lackadaisical attitude and what she saw before as disregard of authority, she was learning he wasn’t carefree and lackadaisical. He just knew when it was necessary to devote one hundred percent of his focus, and when to set that aside. He didn’t disregard authority, as evidence by how strict he was on everyone on their team treating Ida, Zach, and the other workers with respect. All of that was filling Rose’s mind with images that she’d never harbored before, not to the extent she was just dreaming of.    
  
Rose had spent the last few years busting her arse to maintain the upperhand at work, to not be pushed around or manipulated into changing her better judgement. Her office was her realm, and there she had undeniable authority. Why, then, had she just been half dreaming about Doctor John Smith walking into her office, locking the door and telling her to bend over her desk? Even more importantly, why had she eagerly obeyed, as he undid his belt and teased the leather across her arse?   
  
Rose had no other choice but to admit that she wanted him. She wanted that easy confidence, that assured control he had over himself, the inherent leadership qualities he harbored turned on her, giving her the ability to surrender control just as she’d had to during capture the flag and the other handful of games they’d played at the lake and before dinner. She just didn’t know how to do it, much less explain to him that she wasn’t undermining his authority all day, so much as she’d begun to enjoy when his tone took on that smooth, authoritative tone when he reminded her who was in charge. As it were, she needed to take a walk and cool off, maybe the night air could clear her mind.    
  
John shouldn’t have needed the jog after the events of the day, but the minute he had tried to sleep, it had become a dangerous venture. Apparently Rose Tyler found him attractive, oh, there was no denying that. He just wasn’t sure why, now, after three years of them at each other’s last nerve. That wasn’t so bad, because he knew a few women at work found him attractive. What was bad, was that he found her attractive.    
  
That in and of itself wasn’t a bad thing, he supposed, but it was how she behaved. One minute she was delicately and demurely letting him know she did, but the minute he had to step into the team leader roll, those flirtatious looks were mingled with resistive rebuttals, glowers that didn’t hold their former venom, and even back talk.    
  
It was absolutely not appropriate to visualize bending your boss over and spanking her, but after her, for lack of a better word, bratty attitude after he handed out buddy pairs for tomorrow’s excursions, he’d damn near threatened to do it. John didn’t fancy getting fired, though, and as much of a horndog as Jack was, he didn’t think his position as head of HR could over look that particular statement.    
  
The crazy thing was, when he’d cornered Rose on her way into her cabin to tell her his decision for them to be partners was final, she hadn’t fire back. Quite the contrary, Rose had looked up at him, fidgeted with her shirt and replied. “Can I go to bed now?” Before turning around and leaving him alone. All in all, her behavior had him distracted, conjuring up images of Rose kneeling under his desk as he fisted her hair or him interrupting her tirade at a meeting and bending her over the board table as they were suddenly alone, her beautiful rear pink from his hands. Something about the way she fought back against his every word had him wanting to do things he’d never done more than playfully experiment with to spice up the bedroom.    
  
Those dreams were exactly why he was jogging around the arena, because taking a second shower would have made Jack, who was half awake, crack some jokes that wouldn’t be wrong. It was helping, some, until the object of his internal conflict came walking around the barn and leaned against the fence. He should just keep jogging, but his body wasn’t listening. Drawing a breath, he slowed to a stop, staring at the back of her head. “Go to bed.”    
  
“Too much on my mind.” Rose had hoped he was out for a jog, although she wasn’t exactly sure what she was going to say. She turned around, leaning her head back against the fence, avoiding his face to resist the urge to just kiss him and get it over with. Maybe she should start off simple? “You make a good leader.”    
  
“Come again?” John wasn’t sure he’d heard right. Rose finally looked at him, as she gave a soft laugh. “Not sure I heard you right.”    
  
“Yeah you did. Take the compliment.” Rose had to keep herself from slipping in the obvious innuendo. Those were Jack’s forte. “So why are you out jogging. Figured you’d be passed out like everyone else.”    
  
“Lot on my mind too.” John leaned against the fence beside her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants. He followed her gaze back up at the brilliant arrangement of stars. “Don’t get views like this back in London, do we?”    
  
“Nope. ‘S a shame really. Love lookin’ at the stars. Kinda puts how tiny our little planet is in perspective.” Rose drew a breath as she tried to find the courage to blurt out the yearning thoughts that just being near him had begun to summon. She chickened out, deciding instead to irritate him as usual. “So why partner with me tomorrow? I could work just fine with Brent or Greg or Sarah Jane, better probably.”    
  
“Because I’m not going to have you trying to weasel your way into subverting my strategy.” John snorted, knowing full well if he let her get paired up out of his earshot for the ‘team building ropes course’, that she would. Well, that was part of the reason. There was also the little matter of her fear of heights. He’d rather be the one getting her wrath when he was trying to talk her through those fears, than one of the others. He had no qualms fighting back her attitude, the others would probably be too scared. “And because you’re afraid of heights.”    
  
“I am not afraid of heights!” Rose spun to face him, puffing up in defense. She’d never been afraid of heights, ever. “I’ll have you know I’ve been rock climbing and bungee jumping.” She met his gaze, growling as he smirked at her. Did she want him to shag her so hard she couldn’t think? Absolutely, but she would not stand for him assuming something as menial as heights scared her. “Not to mention I was a gymnast. Think I could do that and be afraid of heights?!”    
  
“You sure seemed bothered by them on the plane.” John laughed as he pushed away from the fence to look down at her. He had to admit she was really, insanely hot, when she got all angry. During meetings before, he’d tended to zone out and ignore her, but now, well, watching her fists clench as she tried to make herself taller was absolutely enticing. “Don’t need you going off on the others if they tried to calm you down like you did to me.”    
  
“You are an absolute arse!” Rose wasn’t sure whether to slap that smirk off his face or grab his shirt and kiss him. She wasn’t afraid of heights, but knowing he wasn’t dissuaded by her attitude, giving her no choice but to do what he said, was exactly what she’d be angling for. “An arrogant, sarcastic-“    
  
“Then why do you keep flirting with me?” The question slipped out before John could stop it, and he watched as Rose’s tantrum dissolved into a blazing blush as she stuttered in front of him.    
  
“I have not been-“    
  
“Yes you have. Admit it.” Rose instinctively stepped back as John moved in closer, eyebrow cocked in that knee weakening way, and his lips pulling up in a smirk of triumph. “Come on, admit it, Rose. Think I was too shocked to notice you wanted to kiss me at the lake, under the water?”  Oh she had been so tempted, but she hadn’t done it. There’d been too many eyes. There weren’t any now. Her back hit the fence, and his shirt was centimeters from her chest. “Admit it.” This was what she wanted right?    
  
“You flirted back.” Rose accused, trying her damndest not to let him see that she hadn’t been flirting so much as pushing him to see if he’d retaliate in the way she was craving. “Think I didn’t notice you staring at my arse every time my back was to you?!” Her entire body surged with need as he growled and stepped in even closer, slapping his hands on either side of her shoulders on the fence. Yes, this was what she’d be trying to get. “Don’t act so innocent, Doctor Smith.” Feeling bold, she raised a hand, pointing directly into his face now. “You admit it.”    
  
John knocked her hand away, but curled his fingers around her wrist. She wanted him to admit it? Well, he was about to wipe that defiant smirk right off her face. She wanted him to kiss her, that was obvious by the way her eyes kept flicking to his lips. Oh he was going to.    
  
“Rose, you out here?” John jerked back as Sarah Jane’s voice carried around the barn. Rose yanked her wrist back, meeting his eyes as she nodded to the side. Taking her signal, he took off at a run, trying to get some distance between them before Sarah Jane came into view.    
  
“Yeah.” Rose tried to compose herself. She’d almost done it, almost goaded John into kissing her. The way he’d squeezed her wrist, crowded her personal space, had been staring so intently at her lips had her who body vibrating. She let out a breath, as Sarah Jane rounded the barn. John was halfway around the arena, slowing to a jog. “What’s up?”    
  
“Tokyo office has called four times.” Those wise eyes took her in, and Rose fid her best not to look guilty. “You okay? Thought I heard arguing?”    
  
“Trying to get that one.” She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder as she took her mobile. “To come inside before a wild animal drags him off, ‘nd I get blamed.” If Sarah Jane didn’t believe her, the woman didn’t let on. “See if you can get him to listen.” She feigned an eyeroll, stepping around her to hit dial.    
  
John slowed down as he approached Sarah Jane, glad the quick run gave him an excuse to look winded and redfaced. “She tell you to drag me back to the cabin.”    
  
“Oh don’t play coy with me.” Sarah Jane crossed her arms with a smirk. Well fuck, there was no denying she’d seen, not by the way she was shaking her head. If she saw, then... “nobody else saw, trust me. I only interrupted because I wasn’t sure if she was trying to kiss you or murder you.”    
  
“To be honest, I’m not sure which it was either.” He ran a hand through his hair, as he did his best to look contrite. After all, Rose was his boss’ boss’ boss. “You aren’t gonna-“    
  
“Mum’s the word, John. Your secret’s safe with me.” He relaxed as Sarah Jane patted his arm. As they headed back towards the cabin, John realized that maybe partnering with her tomorrow was a bad idea. It was too late now, so he’d just have to hope Rose behaved.    
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The objective of the course was simple, in essence. In pairs, they had to scale or cross a variety of rope obstacles until they reached a check point. From said check points, they had to radio back to the start what the number back to Zach, who would then send the next pair from an opposing team, and then move on. The team with the shortest combined time won. Since their team had one capture the flag, they got to start. John, of course, had volunteered them to go first.    
  
Rose had indeed been rock climbing and bungee jumping. She’d been on balance beams, uneven bars, and high diving boards. Never before had heights been an issue for her. In fact, for the first two obstacles, she hadn’t even noticed it. It wasn’t until they were scaling a rope net up to a platform that held the first check point she looked down and felt her mind spin. “Holy shite!” She snagged onto the net, afraid of falling loose, despite the climbing harness around her legs and waist that linked her to not only the ledge overhead, but John as well.    
  
“Hey, easy!” John paused where he was just a bit higher than Rose, looking over as her foot slipped, and she clutched the net, pressing her face against her knuckles. “Thought you said you weren’t afraid of heights.” He scaled down at an angle beside her, releasing one hand to guide her foot into the net again. “Just breathe. You won’t fall, ‘kay.”    
  
“I know that!” Rose snapped, as she tried to gather her wits. Her heart was starting to slow down, as she lifted her face away to look over at him. “‘Nd ‘m not scared. Jus’, looked down ‘nd got dizzy.” She drew a deep breath as his eyes darted over her face, before he looked down to the platform that blocked everyone else from them. “What?”    
  
“Sarah Jane saw us last night. Did she tell you?” John started climbing again, as Rose made a shocked noise. Just like he’d hoped, she started moving up after him. “Guess not. She said nobody else was out there, which is good. Don’t want anymore rumors starting about you.”    
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rose hauled herself onto the next platform, where John was kneeling and grinning at her. “What rumors?” She let herself relax against the wood for a moment, as her arms burned. “John!” Then he was laughing, standing up to grab the radio on a small table.    
  
“None, but you got up that net without panicking again.” John laughed as she shot to her feet and scowled at him. “Zach, this is John. We’re at check point one.”    
  
“Roger.” He dropped the radio back into its holder, and began unhooking their safety lines. From the platform, before turning to face the narrow rope bridge on the other side. He knew she and Jack were already well aware of the rumors about them.   
  
“You lyin’ bastard.” Rose would have slapped him if he hadn’t suddenly grabbed hold of her harness and began tightening it. The position had his fingers brushing across her thighs and arse, and as the straps tightened, it sent flames into her cheeks. “What’re you doing?”    
  
“Your harness was loose on that side.” John straightened himself, looking down to find Rose’s pupils blow wide and her face flushed. “You ready to move?” He needed to keep going, because the way she was gazing at him had him sorely tempted to shove her against the tree the platform was built around and finish what he’d started last night.    
  
“Uh, yeah.” Rose shook the wild flash she’d just had of John taking that safety line and wrapping it around her wrists out of her head. She let him hook hers to the line that ran above their heads, since he was taller, and eyed the bridge. The braided rope that formed the path was wider than a balance beam, there were rope rails along it, and a massive safety net about twenty feet below.    
  
It shouldn’t have made her pause, because she was not afraid of heights, but she found herself panting and dizzy as she stepped onto it. The bridge swayed, and she yelped as she grabbed the rope rails. The ground below seemed to spin below her. Strong fingers gripped her left hip, and she trembled as she felt John step onto the bridge behind her.    
  
“Close your eyes.”    
  
“What?!”    
  
“Just trust me and close ‘em.” John took Rose’s right hand softly, raising it up to fold her fingers around her line. “Now, hold this, keep your eyes closed, and don’t let go of the rail.” He squeezed her hip softly, thrilling at the breathy gasp she made. “Now, trust me and walk.” She didn’t move, so he gave in to the urge to get closer and leaned down until his lips were at her ear. Blimey that shampoo smelled amazing. “I am not losing. Walk.” Instantly she started forward. In reality, he could have let her hip go, but he liked how well his fingers fit there. Besides, nobody could see.    
  
Rose kept her eyes closed, as she tried to figure out where this sudden fear had come from. It didn’t make any sense at all. She didn’t even have the mind to snap at him, to goad him, but his hand on her hip felt wonderful. His thumb grazed along the top of the harness, and her head spun for a whole new reason. Instantly, his chest was to her back, and John had grabbed ahold of her arm, his breath tickled the side of her head, and she had to swallow. “Walk, just a bit further.”    
  
“‘Kay.”    
  
John couldn’t stop the grin on his face as Rose moved again. He rather liked this situation, almost as much as their verbal spars. There was a heavy tension between them, as he fought back the urge to lean down and close his lips over the skin on the side of her lovely neck. “Tell me something.” Rose hummed in front of him, as she made her way along. “Why the change?”    
  
“What?”    
  
“Three days ago you wanted me fired, but yesterday you almost kissed me.” John was curious, not that he was complaining. Kissing was a much better option than revamping his resume. Not that she’d actually be able to fire him. He knew she needed the board’s agreement, as he’d never actually violated the policies and procedures. He was adept as finding loopholes in them.    
  
“Because I thought you were a safety and financial liability.” Rose realized he was just trying to distract her again, and it was working. “I thought you were putting my company at risk.” Her next step was on solid wood, and she gasped as she stumbled forward. This time, he grabbed both of her hips, steadying her.    
  
“Thought?”    
  
She opened her eyes, finding they were on another platform, with an angled rope net on the other side, leading up to another platform. Rose turned, releasing her line so John could unclip it, and the absence of his hands burned. “Yeah, thought.” He arched an eyebrow, and she had to roll her eyes to keep herself from blurting out exactly when she had changed her mind. “But, I realized if you were, then you wouldn’t have the respect and rapport you do with everyone. They like you better than me.”    
  
“Tosh, they like you just fine.” John shook his head as he hooked their lines onto the next obstacle. Rose shifted her weight, looking down at her hands. “What? You really think they don’t like and respect you?”    
  
“They don’t act the same around me as they do with you or Jack or Sarah Jane.” Rose hadn’t realized it had been bothering her, but now that she’d said it, she accepted it had been a doubt. “Or my dad. I think I scare them.” She shuffled forward to the net, dropping down onto her hands and knees to start the climb. John was beside her in a flash, keeping pace with her movements.    
  
“Want me to be honest?” Rose nodded, and John knew he was risking offending her, but nobody else was going to tell her. “Pete built this company from the ground up. Yeah, he was the CEO, but he had the experience of being low on the totem pole. You didn’t get to do that, and it shows. You a great CEO, but if you want people to know you’re a great leader, you have to leave your office some time.”    
  
“I leave my office.” Rose snorted, as John gave her an odd look. “Cut me some slack. ‘Ve only had three and a half years to learn what my dad spent his whole life doing. My life revolves around Vitex.”   
  
“Where do we host the Baby Showers?” John’s question caught Rose off guard. What baby showers? Who was having a baby? “Exactly. When an employee or an employee’s spouse gets pregnant, we have a huge baby shower in Conference room five B. Your dad used to come to each one, and he always brought a gift and a check to start the baby’s savings account.” She’d had no idea, and nobody had told her about it. Sure, she got the calendar announcements, but since they were sent to everyone, she’d just assumed it was standard.    
  
“He did?” John felt a twinge of guilt as Rose pulled herself up to the next platform. “I didn’t know.” She blew out a breath, and he offered her a soft smile as she reached up to undo her line. “But now I do, ‘nd ‘ll make sure I come.” It was the first time he’d ever seen Rose look genuinely upset, and he took her hand, squeezing it. The shy smile he got in return was absolutely breathtaking. “Thanks, for telling me.”    
  
“Let me radio in, and we’ll take on that.” Rose took a moment to process his words. John was the first person to not just say ‘stop worrying. You’re doing your dad proud.’ He’d had no qualms pointing out a small way to improve. Usually she got ruffled when someone did that, but now she was easily accepting it. Finally, she looked at the next obstacle.    
  
It was another bridge,this one with wooden planks spaced out. She felt her stomach lurch, as he called in the second check point. There was no way he’d be able to keep his hand on her for this one. Those hands were on her shoulders now, and she looked up into his confident smile. Holy hell it made her stomach turn flips as he held her gaze. “You will not look straight down, do you understand me?” Swallowing at the firm tone, she nodded. “You’ll look at the next step you’ll take, and only that.”    
  
“Yes, Sir.” John had to really resist the urge to lean down and kiss Rose at the breathy, quiet way she uttered those two words. He’d never much liked being called that, but there was just something about the way it escaped her lips that had made his chest swell. He hooked her line up, as Rose’s hand extended towards his face, but she yanked it back and turned the color of her namesake. He tried to grab her hand, but she was already staring at the first set of planks.    
  
“Step.” John grinned as Rose stepped out without hesitation, and he didn’t give her a chance to be nervous. “Step.” She moved and he took her place. “Step.” Okay, he had to admit that the way she immediately followed his commands was downright sexy. It only fueled his images from the night before, and he held back a growl, keeping his voice even. “Step.” Again and again, and his Rose didn’t falter or slip once, until they reached the next platform and she turned. Her blush seemed permanently stained on her cheeks, and her breathing was quick and heavy. Was she? No, there was no way that had the same effect on her as it did on him.    
  
“Our fastest one yet.” Rose hoped her voice didn’t sound as low and husky as it felt. That hadn’t been terrifying, like the others. His firm but even commands had sparked that blazing arousal back to life, and she hoped that was what he was feeling as he joined her, eyes raking over her body. She wanted to glance down, to check and see if there was any evidence bulging, but he didn’t give her a chance.    
  
“Which means that is out last check point.” John pointed up the vertical net that led to a platform higher than any others. He didn’t give Rose a chance to be afraid, as he grabbed the ropes hooked to it clipped their safety lines. He wasn’t surprised as the pulley systems way overhead tightened the slack. “Start climbing.”    
  
“But.”   
  
“Now.” Rose grabbed the net, hauling herself up. “Don’t look down, don’t look up. You listen to me, Rose Tyler. Climb.” Heart pounding, Rose stared through the net at the beams of wood and tree behind it. She reached up, blindly, finding a grip, and pushed as she pulled up. “Don’t stop! Climb!” She groaned at the sharp bark, ignoring the burning in her arms, as she scaled the net. Each time John spoke, her mind spun and twisted. Her unexplained fear of heights was erased, replaced by the need to do as he said. Time ceased to exist, as she closed her eyes and moved to his words. Her hands hit wood, and calloused fingers grabbed her elbows, pulling her up until she collapsed on her hands and knees, gasping for air.    
  
“Thanks, Mike.” John nodded at the man Zach told him would be waiting at the last checkpoint. Then he turned his attention to Rose, who was trembling, panting, as she rested her forehead on her knuckles. “Give us a second.” He unhooked the lines from them both, crouching beside Rose as Mike scurried down the net to reset the obstacle for the next pair. “Rose, you okay.” Cautiously, he stroked her back, feeling her heart racing and pounding clear through her body. He was doing his best to ignore how uncomfortably tight the groin straps on his harness had become. He didn’t know why, but watching Rose reacting so perfectly to his commands had him wishing he could just roll her over and bury himself between her legs.    
  
“Fuck.” Rose rolled over onto her back, trying to fight off the desperate need for friction between her thighs. Now that she was on a flat surface, the exertion from the climb was being washed away by the urge to beg John to kiss her and take her right here. She opened her eyes, groaning as his face swam into view over hers. His eyes were wild, and she whimpered with need as he brushed her hair back from her sweat slicked forehead. “You’re bossy.”    
  
“Only when I need to be.” John hadn’t intended that retort to come out as an invitation. Rose slammed her eyes shut and bit her lip to muffle a scream, and he found himself hoping for a crazy moment that it was out of the same unrelieved, demanding need he was feeling.    
  
“Okay, who’s going first.” Rose pushed herself up as Mike hauled himself back up and smiled. She followed his movements to the edge of the platform, where a single line was suspended over the empty air, disappearing out and beyond the edge. A zipline? They had to get down by a zipline? She’d been on a couple before, and she tried to remind herself of that, but it suddenly seemed worse than the plane ride.   
  
“Oh hell no!”    
  
John grabbed the protesting Rose by the arm, hauling her up. “Can we go tandem?” He asked.    
  
“Yeah. You two aren’t anywhere near the max weight combined. Let me change it to a double.”    
  
“Look at me.” John squeezed Rose’s shoulders, as her eyes met his. “All you have to do it keep one hand on the rope and the other around my neck. You have to do this.”    
  
“You promise not to let me fall?”    
  
“Promise.”    
  
Rose swallowed, as Mike pushed them chest to chest and began hooking them up. As John wrapped as arm around her, the prospect seemed to loose its intimidating hold on her. She shuffled with him to the edge of the platform, burying her face in his chest as they were hooked up to the zipline. “John, right? Sit down for me. Miss, put your legs on either side of his thighs.” Rose curled her arm around John’s neck as he lowered himself, and she settled down into his lap. She was acutely aware of the open air behind her, as he hauled her hand to the rope between them.    
  
“Hold tight.”    
  
John kept his hand loosely on the brake overhead, tightening his grip on Rose, and he let out a whoop of excitement as Mike gave him a firm push and they were soaring. “Look, Rose.” He stroked her spine, trying to coax her into lifting her face. From here the lake sparkled in the distance, reflecting the spacious sky and clouds. The trees were thinning, and everything was absolutely breathtaking. “C’mon, look. Or you’ll miss it.”    
  
Rose lifted her face, gasping as the wind whipped it. She clung to the rope, and John’s shoulder as opening her eyes only intensified the sensation of the ride. “Ohmigod.” The view was absolutely gorgeous, with the lake like glass on one side and mountains purpling the skyline on the other. “‘S beautiful.” She squeaked as they jerked while passing through one of the support junctions, and John gave her a firm squeeze. The simple sensation made her heart skip, and she turned her head, finding his face intimately close.    
  
“Still scared?”    
  
“No.” Rose’s smile was earth shattering, and John felt his stomach do a flip as she relaxed in his arms. It would be so easy to just lower his face, and catch her lips. Except they were getting lower, and he could see The end coming up. “John, I need to tell you something, well... I.”    
  
“When we stop, hang on.”    
  
John clutched Rose tightly as the ‘start braking now’ sign became visible. He pulled down, slowing their descent, dropping his other hand to scoop under her rear, supporting her weight as they jerked to a stop and his feet touched the ground.    
  
“Twenty two minutes and forty eight seconds.” Ida spoke into the radio as she came forward to help them unhook.    
  
“Drop your legs. I’ve got ya.”    
  
Rose staggered as her feet met solid ground, the ride leaving her a bit unsteady. Thankfully John held her upright as he began unhooking her harness. She took the time to collect herself, mentally screaming at how she had almost told him what she’d been too nervous to so far.    
  
“What was it you wanted to tell me?” John tossed their harnesses into a box, before guiding Rose to where the ranch cook was prepping their lunch. He flopped down onto the grass, where she’d fallen back onto her elbows to chug her water. He tensed up, as she frowned and ran her thumb along the bottle rim.    
  
“I can’t remember.” The frown turned into a smile as she recapped the bottle and shrugged. “Guess it wasn’t important.”    
  
“Guess not.” Rose was happy he didn’t push her for an explanation, because now that she was back on solid ground and thinking, she wasn’t even sure how to word it. She cast a glance over at him, as he laid back using one arm as a pillow. “But I was right, wasn’ I. If you’d been with somebody else, you’d still be stuck at that first bridge.”    
  
“Oh you think so?” The thing was, now that her head was clear, Rose didn’t think she would be. Now that the whole thing was done, her brain was piecing it together. She wasn’t afraid of heights. None of what she did was scary. She had been wanting him to take control, and her mind had given her an easy way to let him. “What if I told you, I faked being scared to make you feel better about yourself?”    
  
“I’d say you’re a liar.” He threw a handful of grass at her and smirked. “Because no way you let someone boss you around unless you have no choice.” John opened one eye to take in the look of indignation he knew she’d be wearing. “Exactly.” He snickered as she kicked dirt on his legs, before rolling onto his belly. “Think I’ll take a kip while we wait for lunch.”    
  
“You do that.” Rose knew she could probably goad him into another argument, but Ida had just chimed in to let them know the second pair was on the way down.    
  
By the time the times were tallied, Jack’s team won, but John didn’t crack a single joke to anyone about what had happened. It was that fact that made up Rose’s mind. She was going to ask, but she just had to find the words.   
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Going for a jog**?   
  
The text lit up John’s mobile screen as he tied his trainers. He smirked, snagging it up. Rose had been avoiding him when they didn’t have team stuff to do. He hadn’t even caught her staring once. He had been worried he’d somehow offended her, but obviously not.  
  
 **Headed out now.**   
  
He tossed his mobile onto the blankets and headed out into the night, gladly escaping Jack’s shower impersonation of Beyonce. He didn’t stop to wait for her, in case anyone was watching. Instead he took off at a jog, knowing she’d be at her spot by the fence by his second lap. When he rounded the barn, however, Rose was already leaning against the fence. “Hello.” She didn’t answer, instead shoving her hands in her hoodie pocket as she pushed away from the fence and walked towards the barn.   
  
“Rose.” He was confused, until she pushed open the door and flashed him a sultry smile. “Oh.” He felt his heart skip, as he followed her inside. It was pretty dark inside, but she had opened another door and the light spilled out into the breezeway. John had a thrill of anticipation, as he wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was. He followed her in, blinking in surprise as he found himself in the tack room. “Why are we in here?”   
  
“I’ve been thinking.” That was the understatement of her life. Rose hadn’t just been thinking, she’d been rehearsing all afternoon. She wanted to get this right, for him to understand why she’d been behaving the way she had. “And you should know, I lied.” She watched as his seductive grin faltered into confusion. “About the change ‘nd the flirting. Well, I didn’t lie so much as just not give the whole reason.”   
  
“I’m listening.” Rose swallowed, as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. She had the words in her mind, she just needed to get them out.   
  
“It started that first day, with the horse.” Rose fiddled with the horn of the saddle beside her, not looking at his face because she needed to get this all out without distractions. “I’d never seen you so, in charge, so focused. You didn’t think, didn’ hesitate, didn’ show any fear. I mean, I always found you physically attractive, but watching that...” she gave a long sigh, as the memory made her body shiver. “It made me see you in a new way. ‘S the real reason I was so dazed.”   
  
“I see.” John felt his smile returning as Rose looked out from under her lashes at him. Finally, she was admitting out loud that she had been flirting. She slid her hand along the saddle, turning to walk along. He gave her the time, the space, wanting her to come to him. He could tell she was struggling to get her thoughts in order, so he reined in the urge to cross the room and finally taste those lips.   
  
“Let me finish.” Rose knew if she could get this next part out, then the last bit would be easy. “Watching you with that horse, how in charge you were, how you didn’t let her have an inch, it made me see you weren’t just some spastic, hyper, liability. No, you... well, you’re a man who knows when to take control.” She paused beside a line of bridles, fingering the leather as she looked back at him. The heat in his gaze stole her breath, but his quiet patience gave her motivation.   
  
“It made me wonder, what it would be like.” John couldn’t tear his eyes off of Rose’s slow journey around the room. Her voice was a heady mixture of hesitation, invitation, and longing. He had to drop his arm in front of him, to hide the evidence of its effect, in case she was going a whole other direction. He was pretty sure where it was going, but since it was Rose, this could be something else entirely. He hoped not. “What it would be like to experience that control, that completely assured confidence, directed at me.”   
  
Rose closed her fingers around the reins they were resting on, shuddering at the deep breath John took in. She chanced a glance back, her heart pounding as he shifted his weight, those milk chocolate eyes locked on her every move, his hand barely concealing what she’d been longing to see. “It confused me at first, because I haven’t ever felt anything so... well, desperately before. Every time we’d argue, when you’d fire right back at whatever I threw you. It only made me want it more.”   
  
John swallowed hard, as Rose turned away from him again. He knew the feeling, but he wasn’t sure if she was asking what he thought she was. He’d been fantasizing about some pretty wild things, but had she? What if she was just asking for some heated, angry, rough sex? He wouldn’t say no, but what he was hoping for was something immensely more intense. She pulled something off the wall, but he couldn’t see.   
  
Rose closed her trembling fingers around the riding crop, turning around to meet John’s gaze. “You were right, though, on the plane. I don’ know how to give up control. You’ve said it a few times this week, actually.”   
  
John pushed away from the wall. Now he was confused. Rose had just said she had been desperate to have his confidence and control turned on her, but now she was saying she didn’t give up control? She had though, he realized, all be it reluctantly. Like today on the rope course. Except, after, she had said she was faking it for his benefit. “That’s obvious, given how you spent half the activities undermining my authority. Then you spent the last two nights arguing with me.” He eyed the crop cautiously, as Rose moved towards him. If she was thinking about using that on him, well, that’d be a big, fat no.   
  
“Well maybe.” Rose cleared her throat, as she reached out to pull his hand away from his groin, her spine tingling at the obvious bulge in the loose sweat pants. “I need someone to teach me how then.” Holding her breath, she placed the crop in his palm, closed his fingers over it, and let her hand fall away. There, she’d done it, and her pulse roared in her ears as she waited for him to say or do something. He wasn’t moving, the silence deafening, and she wondered if maybe she’d crossed some line.   
  
John felt a bit blindsided, as Rose was easily offering up the very thing he’d been literally dreaming about. Even though he’d been waiting for it the entire conversation, he was still unsure if she was serious. She wasn’t looking at him, her hair hanging in her face as she stared down at his hand. It was when she drew a sharp gasp made to turn that he finally got his body to move. Gently, he caught her by her chin, holding her in place as he tilted her face up. “Rose, what exactly are you asking me?” He needed to be sure, completely sure.   
  
“Honestly?”   
  
“You’ve never been one to beat around the bush.” Rose trembled as John ghosted his thumb along her lower lip, and the intense way he was searching her eyes made her brain blank out for a moment. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. Honestly?”  
  
“I want you to do what you did on the rope course and all week. I want you to make me do things you want me to do. I want you to pin me down, bend me over. I want you to drive me crazy with want, burning with it, until I’m begging, and when you think I’ve earned it, when you think I deserve it. I want you to make me come so hard I forget my own name.” Rose gasped for breath as she finished, shivering in anticipation as John’s jaw dropped and his eye went wife in shock. “When I get an attitude, I want you to make me get over it how you see fit. I want you to make me listen to you. I want you to show me how to give up control.”  
  
John sucked in a breath, dropping the riding crop to the floor. He hadn’t expected her to go that detailed, and he shuddered as his cock twitched impossibly harder. Rose was staring up at him, those liquid amber eyes shining with the need she’d just confessed. He normally didn’t swear, but he couldn’t hold it back. “Holy Fuck, Rose.” Dropping her chin, he grabbed for her hands, needing to pull her closer, to feel her against him.   
  
“John, if-“   
  
“Shhh.” Rose fell silent as John’s eyes shifted between hers. Why wasn’t he answering? He was normally annoyingly verbose, but now he wasn’t saying a word. “Are you serious?”   
  
“Yes.” The soft reply was all he needed to hear. John stepped in closer to her, relief coursing through him as she squeezed his hands and tilted her face up more. He could give her that, gladly, but first, he needed to feel her lips. Groaning, he slid his hands up to her elbows, holding her in place as he leaned in.   
  
“I’m going go drown myself for interrupting this.” Rose groaned as Jack chuckled from the door. Then panic flushed through her. “But you’ve got an urgent call from London, Miss CEO.”   
  
“How long were you standing there?” John had a confident suspicion Rose didn’t want anyone to know what had led up to them in this position, and frankly, neither did he.   
  
“Walked by the barn, heard ‘Holy fuck Rose’, and came in.” Jack gave a long sigh as he held out her mobile. “Not gonna lie. I’m disappointed I didn’t walk in on you two stripping each other. Now that I would not have interrupted.”   
  
John laughed as Rose made a rude gesture at Jack before tapping the screen and raising the phone to her ear. “This is Rose.” He shot Jack a get lost look, but all he got was an air kiss. “Hang on, slow down. No, no.” She looked up at him, and the heated passion was gone. Miss Tyler was crawling back into her features. “Is the car already on the way? No, look, Donna. Just get me the shortest flight to New York, I don’t care if its economy. I’ll meet with them on their jet there.” She heaved a sigh, and John felt disappointment crash into him. “You’re the best. See you when I land.”   
  
Rose sighed as she ended the call and shoved her mobile in her pocket. “Jack, I’ll meet you at the cabin.” She waited until he disappeared before frowning and letting her forehead fall against John’s chest. “We’ve got an issue with one of our subsidiaries. They’ve been embezzling the money we sent them for expansion. My car will be here in half an hour.” She looped her arms around him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She really, really didn’t want to leave.   
  
“This is why they pay you the big money.” John felt a bit cheated that she was being called away after such an intense moment. Then her mobile went off again. “Go, go be Miss Tyler, before the company implodes.”   
  
“See ya Monday.” Rose pressed up on her toes to brush her lips against his cheek, before wriggling out of his arms and pulling the mobile out. Monday could not come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose was frustrated and worried, to say the least. After hours of intensive meetings and inquiries, Monday had snuck up onto her quickly. She had been on pins and needles all day Sunday, waiting to hear from John, but he hadn’t called or texted. She knew he was back, because Jack had swung by her penthouse to drop off the bikini she’d left behind in her rush to pack. She ached to call him or text him, but she didn’t. The ball was in his court.    
  
He was at work, too, because his punch showed up on the time clock and he was marked as available on the internal messenger. Rose was doing her best to remain calm, but it was hard when she kept expecting her door to open and John to walk in and bend her over her desk. It didn’t happen, and by the time she found herself getting ready for bed, Rose was a strained combination of worried and desperate.    
  
John was dying to touch Rose. Since she’d left the retreat early, he’d spent every free moment trying to decipher exactly how intimately, how personally she wanted this to go. Did she just want sex, no dating, no spending the nights, or was she asking for a relationship that others could know about? Then he’d had to spend the time to actually read the Vitex policies on international relationships. It hadn’t been an extensive policy, but the wording was tricky. A quick conversation with Jack in his office on lunch had eased his doubts there.    
  
Fraternization was only banned in instances where it could impair performance evaluation, possibly cause bias, and be construed as the method used to obtain a promotion. Because of the way Pete had set up Vitex’s chain of Directors, Rose’s direct influence over employees, evaluations, and promotions were actually limited. By the time he was ready to leave work, Rose’s availability status was still on ‘conference call’. He’d wanted to text her or call her, but he only had her company mobile number. He felt reluctant to broach the topic that way. It needed to be in person. He headed home, needing to unpack and shower. Then he’d flopped on his bed with his laptop, waiting for the company register to open, so he could get her address. Then he eyed her internal messaging status, waiting for it to say logged out. The jet lag hit him, and when he woke up to his alarm at five am, he groaned out loud.    
  
Rose was doing her best not to feel rejected. She’d tried to catch John’s eye in the cafeteria, in the lobby, and finally as he was climbing in a taxi when she stepped outside at six thirty on Tuesday afternoon. She’d spent most of the day away from the office with the legal team, discussing the investigation into the embezzlement. It had been a sufficient distraction from the absolute silence from John, but as she sat on her sofa, alone in her sprawling pent house, even the piles of reports couldn’t chase away the sick feeling in her gut.    
  
What if she had misread his reaction? What if she had gone too far, asked him for something that repulsed him? It hit her hard, as she leaned back and stared at the roof, that she hadn’t even bothered to ask if he was single. Maybe he’d been trying to tell her than before Jack interrupted. What if he was going to report her for her behavior? She yelped as her personal mobile rang, and she grabbed it, staring at the number for the security desk at the entrance to her building. “Rose Tyler.” She sighed, pressing the mobile to her ear.    
  
“Miss Tyler, this is Janet Harper from Torchwood Security. I have a Doctor John Smith here asking for access to your lift.”   
  
“Send him up.” Rose felt her heart race as the call ended. He was here, without calling, without letting her know he was coming. She didn’t know if that was a good thing of a bad thing. The way he’d been ignoring her told her it was probably not good. She wiped her cheeks, tossing her mobile aside, and jumped up to rush to her bedroom to try to fix her hair. She tried to compose herself, as the doorbell rang. Swallowing hard, drawing a breath, she wished she’d changed out of her work clothes but oh well.    
  
Unlocking the door, Rose opened it and looked up. John was still in his work clothes, the bag he always carried his electronics and folders in sling across his back. He wasn’t smiling. “We need to talk.” She shoved the rejection aside.    
  
“About my-“    
  
“Behavior on Friday night, yeah.”    
  
“Come in.” Rose turned, clenching her jaw to keep her emotions restrained as she headed towards the living room. She heard the door shut, but John still wasn’t talking. She closed her laptop, stacking the print outs on top. “Listen, ‘m sorry. I understand if what I said made you uncomfortable. You probably think-“    
  
“Kneel.” The word caught her by surprise, making her entire body instantly thrum.    
  
“What?”   
  
“Kneel down, right there.” John watched as Rose spun, her eyes wide as her lips parted. She lowered herself to the floor, visibly trembling, as her hair fell in her eyes. The motion made his chest swell with affection, adoring how easily she gave in to his command. It was then that he noticed her mascara was smudged in the corner, and her eyes were a bit red. “Have you been crying?” She shook her head, but he could see it. “Yes you have. Why?”    
  
“Because I thought... I wasn’ sure if ‘d made a fool of myself.” John dropped his bag on the sofa, reaching down to trail the knuckle of his index finger along the curve of her cheek. “You didn’t call or text me. You avoided me at work.”    
  
“I didn’t have your personal number. It wasn’t in the company registry.” Oh his worrisome Rose was upset and it was his fault. “I wasn’t avoiding you. I just wanted to discuss this in person.” Her lips pulled up into a hesitant smile, as he grazed his finger over their faded red stain. “I meant to come over last night, but I fell asleep waiting for you to log out at work.” He lowered himself to an empty cushion, cupping her chin with one hand and unbuttoning his suit coat with the other. “Come here. Sit with me.”    
  
Rose moved to the cushion beside him, unable to resist his pull at her chin. John was drinking in her face, his fingers softly stroking along her cheeks and jaw. He wasn’t rejecting her? It didn’t seem that way, but she wasn’t sure. “Do you have your answer?”    
  
“I have questions.” Rose cleared her throat as he pulled his hand away and stretched it along the back of the couch, she watched as his other rested on his bag, toying with the clasp. “First, is what you’re asking for just about, well, sex?” Of course it was about sex. It was taking all her control not to climb onto his lap and snog him senseless. “Or, are you asking for this to be a relationship? As in, going out, letting people know we’re seeing each other.” His question caught her by surprise. She hadn’t really thought of that, thought much past how desperately she’d been craving him to ravage her really. Did she want a relationship? Hell, could she even manage one?    
  
“I can do either, but I prefer it when my partner is emotionally vested in me.” John could see Rose really hadn’t thought ahead that far, but he’d been thinking about it quite a bit. He’d enjoyed their time together immensely, even the bickering. That had surprised him, but when he’d seen her giggling with Jack over sushi in the cafeteria, he realized that he wanted to be in Jack’s seat.    
  
“I’d like to try a relationship. I jus’, I don’ have a lot of freetime in my life.” Rose was looking down and her hands, but John gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. “‘Ve never exactly had to figure out how to balance work and schedulin’ dates-“    
  
“Uh uh.” John grabbed her chin lightly, chuckling as he could practically see her mentally sorting through her calendar. He’d expected this, but luckily he’d spent most of his free time today preparing for it. “If this is what you want, me to take control, then don’t worry about scheduling dates or time. That’s what I’m here for.” Rose opened her mouth, but he pressed on her chin, closing her lips firmly. “You have to trust me to know what will work. You understand that, don’t you my pretty little Flower?”    
  
Rose nodded, as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. John reached down, stilling her hands. He had never felt this way before, had never been one to use pet names or assert himself over any of previous girlfriends’ behaviors. With her, though, it came with a pleasurable ease. “At work, you’re in charge. I won’t take that from you, but off the clock, when we’re together, you have to trust me to take the lead.”    
  
“God yes.” Rose groaned as John smirked over at her, his fingers ghosting down her neck, grazing her collarbone, leaving wildfire under her skin. “I like that name, Flower. It makes me feel... I dunno...” She couldn’t find a word for it, for the simultaneous sensation of surrendering and yet being powerful all at once. She bit her lip as John slid his fingers into her hair, tugging it lightly, forcing her head back.    
  
“Oh really?” She whined as his tongue curled along the pulse point over her neck. Stars exploded behind her eyes, and Rose felt dampness begin pooling between her thighs. She reached for his face, but his fingers closed around her wrist. “No touching until I say, Flower.” The firm whisper made her want to protest and yield all at once. His nose grazed her jaw, as she rubbed her thighs together, needing relief. Then his teeth pulled at the skin just below her ear, and Rose nearly jerked at the sensation. “What should you call me, hmmm?”    
  
“Doctor.” That was always what she saw in her fantasies and dreams. It suited him much better than master. His chuckle tickled her ear, as his fingers slipped from her hair. She whined at the absence, opening her eyes as he trailed them down her face. “That all right?”    
  
“It’s perfect.” John was torturously hard in his trousers, but he didn’t give in, not yet. Rose looked gorgeous, with her heavy lidded, needy eyes, her breaths coming from her parted lips in quick gasps. He had more to discuss. He was yearning for her touch, to feel her fingers on his skin, but Rose had said she wanted him to take charge, to make her listen. He couldn’t do that without guidelines, a framework to make sure he didn’t take more then she was willing to give. “Today, at lunch, I thought up a few rules, to start.”    
  
“Rules?” Rose’s eyes went wide, as John lifted his face from her neck to focus. If he didn’t stop touching and tasting her sweet skin, he wouldn’t make it much further discussing anything. “Will I be punished for breaking them?” The mischievous smile that spread across her lips told John he’d just signed and sealed the opportunity to live out that fantasy of bending her over, pinking her perfect arse, before taking her so hard from behind she wouldn’t be able to stand.    
  
“Yes, and I’ve already invented some very alluring ones when you do.” Rose watched anxiously as he lifted pulled away to open his bag and pull out one of the yellow, lined legal pads he always carried in meetings. Despite being a tech genius, she’d never seen him take notes on his tablet or laptop. “The first three are non negotiable. The others are open for discussion, as are any other ones I come up with in the future.” Rose took the list, eager in her curiosity to see what he had been thinking.    
  
**Rules** :   
1\. No sexual partners except me. (I won’t have any either).   
2\. No illegal drug use.    
3\. Obtain some form of contraceptive, and alert me if you are taking anything that may impede the efficiency.   
4\. No excessive alcohol consumption unless I’m present or know the people you are with.   
5\. Do not touch me, make eye contact, or speak to me during ‘lessons’ or ‘corrective actions’ unless instructed   
6\. Safe word is banana   
  
“Jus’ six?” Rose had no issues with anything listed. Well, she might have some trouble with number five, because it was a struggle not to touch him. Even now she was fighting hard not to climb on his lap and plunge her hands into that fantastic hair.    
  
“This is just the start. As I get to know you more intimately.” Rose couldn’t help but groan as he trailed his hand up her thigh. “When I see where you need me to, shall we say, alter your behaviors in a way that benefits you.” She didn’t resist when he took the legal pad from her and raised one of his eyebrows. “I’ll propose more. Now, are any of these an issue?”    
  
“No, Doctor.” John beamed as she giggled, her tongue curling temptingly between her teeth. “And, i’ve got number three covered already.” He was a bit surprised to hear that, and as she began rolling up her blouse sleeve he was confused. “May I?” She wiggled her pink painted nails at his hand, and he placed his palm in hers. The way they fit together was astoundingly perfect. He let her lead his fingers to her arm, as she pressed into a spot that felt like something was under the skin. “Implant. Had it put in a year ago, ‘cause pills were a nuisance.”    
  
“How long is it good for?” He queried sliding his fingers down her skin to lace them with hers and raise them to his lips. Rose’s sweet hum as she gave an adorable wiggle made his heart swell.    
  
“Four more years. Before you ask, I haven’ had any partners since I was in uni.” Rose could see the question in his eyes, and she was curious about him. It didn’t matter, so long as she was his only one now. “You?”    
  
“Fifteen months ago.”    
  
“So, what are lessons, and will I be getting any tonight?” Rose was dying for him to do something, anything. Her knickers were long since soaked, and she was aching to taste his lips, feel his skin.    
  
“Lessons are how I’ll teach you to surrender control to me. I’ve thought of a few to start out with, but eventually they’ll become more intensive, push your limits.” John stroked her knuckles as Rose shifted closer to him. He could tell she was beyond aroused, as hungry as he was for release. “You’ll have to trust me enough to try, but at any point you can’t handle it, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally, I need you to use that safeword. I will stop, and I won’t be upset.”    
  
“Will it be all the time? I mean, well.” Rose wasn’t sure how to ask what she was thinking. Yes, she wanted him to take command, to test her, to let her surrender herself in ways she might be too afraid to alone, but she also wanted more. She wanted cuddles and silly time and tenderness too.    
  
“If you want, I can, but if you don’t, then we won’t.” It was the first time he’d seen Rose look apprehensive about it, and he needed to calm her fears. “You know this is entirely up to you, Rose. You can stop this anytime you want.” She worried her lip with her teeth, and he reached out to stroke her cheek softly. “If you’re worried I don’t have a fluffy, mushy, romantic side, you’re wrong.” Her face lit up like the sun, and he relaxed internally. “Who do you need right now, John or the Doctor?”    
  
Rose knew the answer without having to think. “The Doctor.” John’s sweet smile dissolved into a wicked, predatory smirk that made her shudder from her head to her feet. Without warning, she was on her back on the cushions, and his lips crashed into hers with a growl.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Rose’s first instinct was to wrap her arms around John, as he buried one hand in her hair and twirled his tongue with hers. She didn’t though, remembering the rules just in time. It was a combination of frustrating and thrilling, making her moan as his other hand gripped her thigh, squeezing when he sucked on her lip. “Touch me.”    
  
John felt a bit drunk as Rose plunged a hand into his hair and slid the other along his side to his back. He rocked into her, hissing into her parted lips at the friction. He wanted nothing more than to rip her shirt open, yank her perfectly tailored slacks down, and bury himself inside her. He couldn’t though, not yet. At this point, he was so strained he’d finish embarrassingly quick. That would not do. He couldn’t help it, because kissing her, tasting her lips, was better than he’d imagined. It was as close to perfection as he’d ever felt.    
  
“You have the softest lips in the universe.” He hummed, breaking away to look down at how stunning she looked, her hair tangled from his fingers, chest and neck pinker than her blouse. “Better than I imagined.”    
  
“So much better.” Rose wasn’t the least bit ashamed at how breathless and stunned she sounded. John’s weight over her was bliss, and then his palm collided with her thigh in a loud smack that stung like fire but made her core clench in pleasure. Right, no talking. She snapped her lips closed, pressing her tongue into the roof of her mouth to muffle the cry of delight that rose in her throat.    
  
“Get up.” He moved off of her, tossing his coat and tie aside as he stood. Rose scrambled to her feet, heart pounding at the intense blaze in his eyes. “Lesson one is patience. You never have to wait for anything, outside these walls you get whatever you want without having to wait.” She sucked in a breath, excited to see what plans were brewing in that brilliant mind, but hoping he wasn’t going to leave her like this. “Strip down, slowly, starting with your shirt.”    
  
John lowered himself to the sofa again, spreading his legs so Rose could see what this was doing for him. Her fingers were trembling delightfully as they went to her buttons, slowly undoing the top one. “You want this, don’t you, Flower?” He used the question as a perfect opportunity to palm his cock through his trousers, hiding his relieved groan behind a laugh.    
  
“Yes, Doctor.” John almost lost it at the positively sinful tone in those two words. Her third button popped free, giving him a teasing peek at yellow lace hiding her delicious breasts. He squeezed himself lightly, loving how her fingers faltered on the fourth button for a moment, her teeth catching her bottom lip with a needy noise.    
  
“You may get it, if you’re very, very good.” Rose felt the room spin as her shirt fell open, and she grabbed the material, forcing herself to part it slowly and slide it down her arms, because she wanted to just throw it off. “Those are the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” She preened internally under his approving smile. Dropping her blouse, she slid her hands to her pants to undo the hooks and ease the zip down. “Turn around.” She spun eagerly, as she began pushing the  pants down. “Don’t kick them off either, push them down, and bend over to take them off.”    
  
Rose could feel his eyes on her bum, and she was thankful she’d made sure to wear matching nickers just in case. Bending over, she gave a little wiggle of her hips as she pushed the pants down her legs and stepped out of them. His guttural groan made her giggle, pleased he enjoyed the view. “That should be immortalized in stone, blimey woman.” She gasped in delight as he grabbed it in both hands with a firm squeeze. “But it’s all mine, and I don’t share. Say it, Flower. Say ‘It’s all yours Doctor’.”    
  
“It’s all yours, Doctor.”    
  
“Better be, now take those off the same way, then turn around to take off the bra.” John leaned back, stunned by how gorgeous Rose was. The reality was so much better than the imagination, even if she had random fading bruises from the paintball game on her thighs and arms. He was mesmerized by the way her hips moved as she slid the lace material down her toned, but supple legs. Her bare arse was delicious, practically begging to be grabbed and slapped and bitten.    
  
The front view was just as edible, her navel piercing changed out from the diamond to a sapphire heart with an arrow charm pointing down to the delight between her thighs. Somehow he’d imagined she was waxed smooth, but he found the neat, short trimmed patch of curls inviting. They were glistening with her arousal, and his tongue slipped out to wet his lips at the sight. “That’s mine too, say it.”    
  
“It belongs to you, Doctor.” John tore his eyes away as her arms moved behind her, and the yellow laced slid down her arms, finally revealing her perky breasts, gloriously bare, and her dusky pink nipples were already hard, ready to be licked and sucked and pinched.    
  
“Now, kneel down right there, legs spread, facing the curtains.” Rose followed his pointing finger to the empty space between the sofa and the curtain covered window. She went, dropping to her knees, gasping as her drenched folds were ghosted with the cool air of the room. She wanted to look back, when she heard two thuds, followed by the sound of clothes being tossed aside. She jumped as his fingers fell on her bare shoulders. “Close your eyes.”    
  
Rose did, unable to stop herself from shivering with yearning as his fingers trailed along her bare skin. His breath broke across her face, and she nearly opened her eyes. “Touch yourself, and let me hear how you sound.” She eagerly slid her fingers across her stomach, down to her folds, and she groaned as she pressed into her soaked clit, rolling it in a circle.    
  
“Fuck!” Rose cried as John cupped her right breast and closed his lips over her other. Combine with the way she was stroking herself, she nearly exploded immediately, but she fought it back, keening as his teeth pulled at her nipple. It stung brilliantly, and she tossed her head back shifting her fingers lower, teasing her entrance. “No!” She whined as he released her breast and grabbed her wrist just before she could plunge her fingers in.    
  
“I said touch yourself, not fuck yourself, Greedy girl. Open your eyes.” John pulled Rose’s hand up between them, as her eyes fluttered open. They were glassy with need, and he held her gaze while he pulled her soaked, sticky fingers to his lips. “Patience, Flower.” He groaned in approval as he sucked her fingers into his mouth, the flavour of her juices exploding on his tongue. The scandalized look on her face made him chuckle as he swirled his tongue around her fingers, seeking out every drop. Then he pulled back, dropped her hand, and licked his lips. “You obviously need more work.”   
  
Moving to his feet, John grabbed her hair, tugging her higher on her knees until those luscious lips were even with his demanding cock. He watched as she parted her lips, and he nearly lost his legs as she moved forward and took him in her mouth without warning. She groaned around him, sucking firmly, her tongue pressing perfectly on the underside. “Damn it.” He very nearly let her continue, because she was clearly enjoying it, judging by the muffled, excited and pleased sounds coming from her. He pulled her back by her hair, stepping away as she grinned. “I didn’t tell you to do that.”    
  
“‘M sorry, Doctor.” Rose really wasn’t. She’d known he wasn’t going to ask for it, but the sight of him hard, dripping from the tip of that impressive cock had been too tempting. He tasted wonderful, and she wanted more. John’s growl was the only warning she got before she was pushed back to the floor, and he was kneeling between her legs.    
  
“No excuses.” His tone was lethal, and Rose braced herself for him to thrust into her. He didn’t though. His fingers dipped into her folds, stroking her, touching everywhere except her pulsing clit and her dripping center. It was torturous, as the wet noises filled the room. Rose whined, writhing as he teased her. “Your punishment, Flower, is you will not get to have this.” She whimpered as he grabbed himself in a short stroke. “In here.” His fingers slid into her hard and swift, making her grab the carpet and cry out in pleasure. “Tonight. Which is such a shame, because you are so tight.” He thrust his fingers again, releasing himself and dropping to his left forearm. “And wet, and delicious.” Then her mind shot out of her head as he sucked her clit into his lips.    
  
Rose’s soaked, heated, and sweet skin was euphoria as John gave in to his craving to taste her. He normally wanted to take his time when he did this, to slowly lure her to the edge. Now, though, he just wanted to shove her over. She was practically gushing around his fingers, while her wordless cries drove him on. He swirled his tongue around that hooded bud pulsing between his lips. She was so close, and he curled his fingers up.    
  
Rose exploded, stars shooting across her eyes as her pulse roared in her ears. Never, not even alone, had she ever come so quickly. Ecstasy coursed in her veins, making her jerk and arch off the carpet. It rushed through her like lightning, and she sobbed at the sensation as he yanked his fingers free. “I shouldn’t have even let you come, but I’ve been dying to see it since I carried you back to the cabin. Fantasized about it in the shower that night too.”    
  
She groaned, trying to open her eyes at his confession that he had been pleasuring himself at the same time she had, for the same reason. She couldn’t though, as she found her body was rebelling against her. She regained control over it as she felt him straddle her chest. “Open your mouth and eyes.” The order had them both snapping open, and she yelped at the sight of him kneeling over her, stroking himself quickly. “I bet you went and got off on me doing that, didn’t you, Flower?”    
  
“Yes, Doctor. I did. I went in the shower ‘nd made myself come, imaginin’ you were bending me over my desk ‘nd spanking me.” John growled as Rose’s filthy confession came rushing out. He was thrilled to know he’d guessed right, and made a mental note to make sure he found a way to fulfill that fantasy for her. Now, though, he needed release. Grabbing the back of her neck, he lifted her head up, supporting it, and guided his cock to her open lips.    
  
“Relax, and don’t swallow until I tell you.” John thrust into her lips, crying out as she closed them around him, and he held her head steady as she moaned. “Touch me.” Closing his eyes, he bucked forward and down, chasing his climax as her fingers clenched into his hip and arse. “Bloody hell your mouth is so perfect.” He felt the coil deep inside of him tighten, as he hit the back of her throat, making her whine. “Relax, Flower. I’m almost-“ he lost his words as Rose swallowed, digging her nails in, and then her throat and tongue relaxed as he sheathed himself fully in her lips.    
  
Pulling back, he thrust in once, twice, and with a shout he pulled back until he was halfway into her lips and felt himself snap. Rose’s hand came around, stroking him, as she sucked, and he grunted, letting her coax every drop from him. His beautiful girl didn’t swallow that he could feel, just made pleased noises until he slipped from her lips and lowered her head. Then, the little mix opened her mouth, revealing the pool of his release in her mouth. “Good girl, now swallow.”    
  
Rose swallowed John’s taste in two gulps. She hadn’t thought she could handle it, had very nearly screamed the safeword when he gagged her, but his order to relax had given her the the ability to do so. Then it had turned into one of the hottest things she’d ever experienced. She wanted him to do it again, but maybe somewhere more comfortable. The carpet had burned her back, but at the same time, the stinging had mixed with the erotic moment and she’d nearly come again.    
  
“Blimey, woman. You are so.... damn.” Rose pushed herself up to her elbows as John rolled over and wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow. He was grinning at her like he’d just hit the jackpot. Then he was on his feet, before she could formulate a response. “Come here.” Rose took his hand, trying to stand but her legs felt weak. Then she was in his arms cradled against his chest. “Where’s the bedroom?”    
  
“Uh..uh... that hall, door at the end.” John chuckled as Rose stuttered and pointed a shaking hand to the hall off to the side. Kissing her hair, he carried her to it, nudging the cracked door open with his bum, and laid her gently on the sheets. Then he rolled her onto her side, finding the red splotches on her shoulders from the carpet.    
  
“Don’t move, Flower.” John stroked her hair before moving to the arrangement of bottles and makeup on the vanity in the corner. His eyes landed on a bottle of soothing aloe and cucumber lotion. Then he came back to the bed. “Roll onto your stomach and relax for me.”    
  
Rose moved onto her belly, pulling a pillow down to bury her face in. She sighed in delight as John began to rub cool lotion onto the stingy spots on her back. His hands were firm, but gentle, making her purr in contentment as he peppered little kisses to her spine. “Why didn’t you tell me the carpet was hurting you?”    
  
“Didn’t hurt, felt good. All of that felt good.” She squeezed the pillow, shivering as his hands moved down, kneading along her spine to her bum. “You make me feel good, Doctor.” She lifted her head as he fell to the sheets beside her, offering him a smile to show how satisfied she felt. Rose had been a bit disappointed that they hadn’t actually had sex, but that was her fault. The substitution had been amazing though.   
  
“And you make me feel good, Flower.” John pulled Rose into his arms, stroking her spine. “What did we learn today?” He brushed his nose along hers, riding high on how intimately perfect this felt. Their bodies fit together like they’d been made to.    
  
“Patience is a virtue.” Rose giggled, her breath tickling his cheek. “But being greedy can sometimes be worth the punishment.”    
  
“Cheeky brat.” Rose squealed in delighted surprise as John delivered a hard smack to her arse. “Next time, you won’t get to come. See if it’s worth it then.” The exasperated tone to his voice quelled her rebellious retort. He was serious, and she knew it. “Now lesson over.” His fingers squeezed her thigh, and Rose snuggled closer to him. “Rose, that really was wonderful.”    
  
“Yeah it was.” John smiled as Rose immediately shifted out of her role, raising a hand to touch his cheek and press her lips to his. “Actually, was the hottest fuckin’ moment of my life. Thanks for putting lotion on me. You didn’-“    
  
“Yeah I did. Get used to it. Taking care of you after is just as important. This.” Rose sighed as he stroked the still stinging spots. “Was caused by me, and its up to me to make sure it gets soothed.” She met his eyes, drowning in the soft affection radiating at her.    
  
“Stay the night.” Rose sought out his hand on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. Now that she was in his arms, feeling more relaxed than she had in years, she didn’t want him to go. It was only half past nine according to her beside clock. He had plenty of time to go get clothes and come back.    
  
“I can’t.”    
  
His sigh was as disappointed as she felt. Rose was not hearing it. She could change his mind. Giggling, she swung her leg over his hips, sliding her hands under the pillow he was laying on, and caught his lips in a kiss. She teased her tongue along his lips, pleased when they parted, and she eagerly grazed her tongue along his. His arms came around her, and Rose hummed as she felt him begin to stir against her bum.    
  
“Rose.” John reluctantly broke the kiss, chuckling as she tried to restart it. He rolled her easily onto her back, forcing himself into check. “If I stay the night, neither of us is going to get much sleep, and I have to work with some really sensitive equipment tomorrow.” He placed a kiss to the tip of her nose, silencing whatever protest she was about to give. “And I know for a fact you have a seven am meeting with legal.”    
  
“How’d you know that?” Rose had scheduled that meeting just before she clocked out. Only Donna and the board knew. He smirked, tickling her ribs playfully before rolling over to his back. She pounced on him, straddling his waist as she crossed her arms. “How’d you know?”    
  
“Donna sucks at making passwords. I peeked around a bit to see what times you had free so I can know when to make reservations for dinner or take you to a movie.” Rose uncrossed her arms and sprawled out on top of him to kiss his chest. His forethought into making sure he didn’t interrupt her work life to accommodate their new relationship was wonderful. “Like I said, I’ll make sure that Rose Tyler and the Doctor’s Flower have plenty of time to be who they need to be.”    
  
“You know, logging into someone else’s system is against company policy.” John chuckled as Rose gave him a stern look that was ruined by her smeared makeup and ruffled hair. “I could fire you for that.”    
  
“You can’t prove it.” He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and wriggled out of his arms. “Hey, where’re you going?” He tried to pull her back, but she scrambled off the bed, looking back over her shoulder and wiggling her hips.    
  
“To get a snack. ‘M always hungry after.” Rose squealed as John jumped off the bed, snatched her up, and half threw her over his shoulder. “What’re you doing, crazy!”    
  
“Taking my snack to get a snack.”    
  
“That’s the cheesiest line I’ve ever- HEY!” She shouted as he smacked her arse playfully and started walking down the hall. One shared plate of frozen chips and six mind blowing snogs on every flat surface in her kitchen was not enough to coax him into staying, and she pouted on the sofa as he tied his converse on.    
  
“Thought of a new rule.” John watched as Rose’s pout disappeared into a curious smile. He’d been half contemplating it, but now it seemed like his best idea yet. “From now on, all of your orgasms are mine.” He chuckled as he lips parted in a gasp. “I’m allowed to be greedy, and I want them.”    
  
“You mean I can’t-“    
  
“Oh you can touch yourself when I’m not around, but you better call me...” he leaned in, watching as she swallowed and flicked her eyes to his lips. “Or video chat me when you do. Deal?”    
  
“Deal.” Rose sighed as he kissed her softly before pulling away to stand. “See you tomorrow.”    
  
“Check your schedule.” He stroked her cheek once, before shouldering his bag and heading to the door. “I’ll call you when I get home, love.”    
  
“Be safe!” Rose waited until the door shut, then threw her laptop open. She clicked on her schedule, and laughed out loud when she saw that her usual hour for lunch had an entry that had not been there when she checked before leaving work: sushi or italian? Biting her lip, she erased the words ‘sushi or’ and changed the question mark to an exclamation point. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey Rose.” Donna smiled as Rose stepped off the lift five or so minutes before John was due to come up. She needed to drop her briefcase off, touch up her makeup, and plug in her phone. “Well look at you, Boss Lady. You sure you just spent five hours with legal, because you don’t look ready to kill someone?”    
  
“Oh I was with legal, but ‘m not stressed.” Rose giggled as Donna held out some missed call notes, taking them as she shook her hair back. “It’s a great day out isn’t it?” She flipped through the notes, most from department heads asking about upcoming meeting topics. “I love that blouse. Blue’s a good color for you.”    
  
“Well thank you. Worn it like a hundred times before, but it’s nice you noticed.” Donna smiled, and Rose didn’t miss the surprised look on her face. “What’s gotten into you? Normally legal meetings turn you into a witch, no offense.”    
  
“More like who got into me.” Rose winked at her stunned expression, laughing.    
  
“Rose Tyler, are you saying you finally broke your vow of abstinence?!” Obviously John hadn’t told her yet, and Rose bit back a laugh. Oh, she couldn’t wait to see the look on her face. “With who?”   
  
“Someone.” Rose bit her lip, striding past her to hurry and freshen up. This was going to be hilarious.    
  
“Hey spaceman! What are you doing here?” John beamed as Donna looked up from her desk when he stepped out of the lift. He couldn’t exactly wave, as his hands were busy holding a huge box with food and drink.    
  
“Bringing my best girl lunch.” He chuckled, stepping onto the shiny linoleum that created the atrium that the Vitex Employees had dubbed ‘the wolf’s den’, since the only time anybody under an executive level got to see it was if they were about to be canned. The numerous sleek looking sofas were empty, and Rose’s office door was closed just to the right of Donna’s desk.   
  
“Awww, see. This is why you’re my favorite cousin.” Donna stood up, as he came closer and he set the box down to hug her.  So Rose hadn’t spilled the beans. This was going to be hilarious, and he wished he had a camera set up to capture it.   
  
“I know, which is why I picked you up some as well, because you’re my second best girl.” He laughed as her brow furrowed in confusion, just in time with Rose’s door opening.    
  
“Donna, I forgot to tell you I’m not going down for lunch with you tod-“ John felt his face split into a grin as Rose met his eyes and beamed. “Hey handsome!”    
  
“Hey beautiful.” Rose hummed as John wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close and plant a mindboggling kiss on her lips. She sighed, sliding her hands up to his shoulder and lifting one foot up as their tongues met in a soft brush.    
  
“Oi, am I missing somethin’ here?” She giggled as John pulled back so they could turn their heads and find Donna staring at them like she wasn’t sure if the world was imploding. Rose laughed as her friend and assistant waved her hands at them, gaping. “When, how.... what?!”   
  
“The retreat, I kept a horse from trampling her, and we’re dating.” John let Rose go so he could get Donna’s tray of food and her drink out, shoving them into her hands. “Here ya go, if you’ll excuse us.” He picked up the box as Rose patted Donna’s shoulder.    
  
“Hold all my calls for the next hour, please.” Rose had never felt so giddy to see someone after only twelve or so hours apart. She laughed as Donna muttered something about ‘’m hallucinating. Have to be’, and led the way to her office. “How’s your day?” She unbuttoned her suit coat, tossing it onto her chair as John put their food down on low table on the opposite side of the room, where she would have coffee and snacks when hosting less formal meetings.    
  
“Good, finally got the processor put in on that new solar powered engine I’ve been working on.” John looked up, drinking in the sight of the sleeveless red blouse clinging to Rose’s curves and disappearing into the black pinstriped skirt that hid her perfect thighs from view. “Let me see that skirt from the back.” His obliging girl turned gracefully on her toes, looking back at him over her shoulder as she bit her lip and gave a little wiggle. “I’m gonna need that designer’s name, so I can write them a thank you letter.”    
  
“Flirt.” Rose turned back around, coming over to perch beside him as he opened the take out trays. “Mmm shrimp alfredo. My favorite.” She pulled it onto her lap, leaning against John as he kissed her cheek and passed her a fork. “My morning was blah. Can you believe that San Kaloon is trying to claim the money they were embezzling were legitimate purchases? Yeah, like a judge is gonna believe cruises, four personal houses, and six new luxury cars are somehow helping them expand their market in children’s educational toys?” She crinkled her nose, as John let out a low whistle. “Their lawyer’s just lucky I can’ run a company from jail, ‘cause he was askin’ for a slap.”    
  
“For the claims or did he say something else?” Rose stabbed at a shrimp, as she recalled the heated argument where Harriet Jones, head of legal, had to hold her back. “Oh he said something. I know that look, have been on the receiving end of it many times. What’d he say?”    
  
“He was patronizing me, implyin’ that ‘m too young to know what it takes to make a company successful, that Vitex is only still up and running because the Board makes all the decisions.” John winced internally as Rose huffed, and took a moment to chew her food. “He said ‘m just a pretty little prop, ‘nd he’ll make sure the whole world knows it when we go to court.”    
  
“Well, he’s an idiot. You’re a beautiful prop.” John chuckled as Rose elbowed him with a glare. “I’m kidding. You know I know you’re doing amazing. Kinda feel bad for him though.” Rose raised an eyebrow as she popped another bite into her mouth. “Between you and Harriet, he better have life insurance because you’ll both eat him alive in court.” Finally she grinned, and he tapped her on the nose with his fork. “You can be scary when it comes to Vitex’s wellbeing. Just like your dad.”    
  
“Mum, actually. Got my fightin’ side from my mum.” Rose felt better now that she was with John. It was wonderful to be able  to share things with him. Sure, she would open up to Jack or Donna or her mum, but it just felt different with him. It felt less like she was complaining, and more like she was being heard. “Dad ruled the roost here, but Mum kept him in line at home.    
  
“Sorta switched for us then.” She giggled as John grinned widely before he popped a bite of antipasto in his mouth. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to her food, trying to eat it as quickly as she could. “Do I need to give you a lesson on not choking on your food.” He snickered, and the comment set her thighs ablaze.    
  
“Think that was included in the lesson last night.” John felt his pants twitch as Rose flashed him a heated look. “Just have to relax, right?” That cheeky little minx. “Only have another forty-five minutes, ‘nd then I don’t get to see you until seven. You are coming over after work, right?”    
  
“Only thing that’ll stop me is an alien abduction.” John watched as she set her tray down, closing it, before taking a long sip. Rose made a show of it too, curling her tongue around the straw before closing her lips around it. He was suddenly full himself, and he put his food aside to take her cup away. “You trying to make my walk back downstairs embarrassing?”    
  
“Nope, but I got your attention.” Rose pushed him back so she could push her skirt up and straddle his lap. His hands closed around her hips, squeezing while his tongue slipped out to dampen his lips. “So, this lipstick is supposed to be completely kiss proof. Wanna test it out?” Her answer came as he surged forward and kissed her with a fire. She melted into him, careful to keep from messing up his already tousled hair. “Stay the night with me.” She purred as she pressed her lips into his delicious jaw, angling down to his neck.    
  
“Planned on it.” John groaned as her tongue curled along his neck, and he slid his hand around to squeeze her beautiful rear through her skirt. “The Doctor has a new lesson planned for tonight, if his Flower is in the mood to learn.” That got him a breathy moan, accompanied by a slight nip of her teeth on his lower lip. He had to fight to keep himself from fully hardening.    
  
“Oh she will be, but right now, Rose wants John.” Rose claimed his lips again, sliding her hand down to loosen his tie and slip her fingers into his shirt. She’d been dying to touch him all morning, and she was going to indulge herself. If she didn’t have to go to a meeting on the monthly budget in forty minutes, she’d be trying to touch all of him. He moved his hands up, stroking her back as their lips and tongues danced, and she lost herself in their happy little bubble.    
  
John couldn’t get over how perfectly their bodies fit together. Even something as simple as a kiss felt perfect. Each time her fingers brushed his skin, it lit warmth. Each pull of her lips, gasp across his face, and content little sighs filled him with an easy sort of happiness he’d never felt before. “If someone.” He broke the kiss to cup her cheeks and drink in the flush under her makeup. “Told me two weeks ago, that I’d be sitting in this office, with you on my lap, kissing. I’d recommend them for a drug test. Now though, I’m just wishing a rogue, angry horse had shown up sooner.”    
  
“Me too.” Rose rested her forehead against John’s, dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I can’ explain it, but you... hmmmm, you make me feel different than anyone else ever has. When you look at me, I feel.” She searched his eyes, while she fiddled with the lapels of his coat, trying to find the word to describe the strange combination of emotions that had been bumbling around inside of her since that day. “Safe is too simple a word. I dunno how to-“ she shivered as John’s lips silenced her gently.    
  
“You don’t have to define it.” John turned Rose in his lap, pressing her head down to his shoulder before clasping their fingers and kissing her knuckles. “I see it, when you look at me, when you’re suddenly afraid of heights, though you’ve bungee jumped and gone rock climbing. I hear it, when you goad me into an argument just to make me tower over you and get in your face. I feel it, when you want to touch me and change your mind with your hand halfway there.”    
  
He didn’t have a word for it either, or for the strange myriad of emotions she had stirred in him. John had never considered the things he had so willingly agreed to do, because they’d never piqued his interests. Now he wanted to touch Rose, softly, watch her turn to warmed butter in his arms, feel her fingers and lips on his skin without reservation. Yet, he also wanted to have her bound, constricted to guidelines he knew would not only bring them both pleasure, but help her cope with the stress and responsibility that had been dumped so unexpectedly on her shoulders.    
  
“We fit well together. ‘S funny, considering how we used to clash every time we talked.” Rose shook her fingers free to give his cheek a playful slap. “Jus’ cause we’re together doesn’t mean ‘m not gonna give you the same lectures when you zone out in meetin’s or hurt yourself ‘nd have to go to the medic floor.” She yipped as John slapped her thigh softly.    
  
“If I zone out in meetings now, it won’t be over what I’m having for lunch, and wonder how I can squeeze in extra lab time without scheduling it.” Rose mewled as his hand slid in between her thighs, shifting upwards. “It’ll be over how hot you look when you get worked up, and how I plan on turning the tables when the work day is over.” His fingers brushed along the edge of her red, satin knickers, pulling it away from her thighs. “So please, feel free to give me those verbal tongue lashings. I’ll just use them as inspiration.”    
  
“Oh yeah?” John was about three seconds away from having Rose right there on her sofa, from sending her into her next meeting with the smell of him on her skin, dripping down into the satin sliding against his fingers, but he couldn’t let himself. No, he didn’t want a frantic quickie, or he’d have done it last night. That didn’t mean he couldn’t get some satisfaction, and test her limits like she’d asked.    
  
“Yeah.” Rose had to draw in a deep breath to keep herself from reaching down and pushing his fingers where she was beginning to need them with a burning hunger. His teeth grazed her ear, making her face flush and her head spin. “The Doctor has a request for his Flower, if she’ll listen.”    
  
“Listening, Doctor.” She whimpered when he slid his hands free and gave her a gentle push from his lap. She stumbled to her feet, trying to smooth her skirt, but he stopped her hands and pushed it up higher. “We can’t have-“    
  
“Gimme these.” John tugged at the front of the red, satin material covering his favorite treat. “Take them off, and give them to me, now.” Rose’s eyes blew wide, her teeth catching her lip, and he pulled his hands away. For a moment, he was afraid she’d say no, but then her fingers were hooked in the waistband, shimmying them down, as she rested a hand on his shoulder to reach down and pull them over one strappy, red stiletto at a time. “Good girl.” He took them from her fingers, smirking at the damp spot that hand been forming.    
  
Rose groaned loudly as John laved his tongue against the material, humming in delight, holding her gaze, and then the disappeared into an inner pocket of his coat. “What are you-“    
  
“You can have them back, when I come over.” Rose felt herself grow even more wet as he pulled her skirt down and made sure it was center. Then he stood, looping his arms around her. “Rose, I don’t really wanna go back to work.” The thought of walking into that meeting, bare beneath her skirt, wet from his touch was equal parts thrilling and terrifying. She loved it.    
  
“Me either, but we have to.” John sighed as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. “We have all night.”    
  
“Yeah, we do.” He gave her a rueful smile, before smoothing her slightly ruffled hair. “How’s my lipstick?” The question made him laugh out loud, pulling her closer.    
  
“Un-smudged as advertised.” Rose let herself kiss him once more before wiggling out of his arms to grab her jacket. “If you get uncomfortable at any point, text me. I’ll come right up.”    
  
“I know.” John took her proffered fingers as she picked up her briefcase and shook her hair back. He loved the fact that he got to see this side of her, and that he was the only one who saw the other. “I’ll walk you out.”    
  
“I’ll see you at dinner.” Rose kissed his cheek as the approached Donna’s desk. “Try not to blow up anything.” John shrugged as the lift opened, and she heard him call out as the doors closed.    
  
“No promises!”    
  
“Insane, completely insane.” Rose chuckled.    
  
“So, do I get details or what?” She looked over at Donna, who was still looking properly confused.    
  
“After my meeting, promise!” Rose laughed, pressing the lift button again. By the time the meeting was over, Rose was aching for seven o clock to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose hurried from her car to the front doors of Torchwood Towers, cursing herself for forgetting her umbrella at the office. She held her briefcase over her head, keeping her eyes down so she wouldn’t trip over the wet pavement. She sighed in relief, as the door opened just ahead of her. “Thanks Lucas.” She smiled, stepping inside, then squeaked as a hand firmly grabbed her arse and squeezed.    
  
“Not Lucas.” John laughed as Rose spun, her shoes slipping on the pristine tile, and he caught her as the doorman chuckled from nearby. Swiftly, he caught her, losing his breath momentarily over the brilliant smile that lit up her face. “You’re late.”    
  
“Got held up on a video conference, ‘nd ‘m only ten minutes late.” Rose found her footing and looped the hand not clutching her briefcase around his neck. The conference chat had not been good, because the pharmaceutical company they were trying to buy was contemplating taking the bankruptcy they were facing instead. “You jus’ gonna stare at me like an idiot or kiss me?”    
  
“What do you think?” John chuckled as he  brushed his lips against hers, only for a moment, as Rose was wet in the not fun way, and he didn’t want her to catch a chill in the cold lobby of her building. “Let’s go get you dry.”    
  
“Bloody conference call managed that.” Rose snorted, pulling back, as his face morphed into confusion then understanding, before he seized her hand and laced their fingers together. She tugged him towards her lift, digging her key and access bade from the outside pocket of her briefcase, and scanned it before hitting the button marked PH. She noticed that his messenger bag was gone, replaced by a bulking bookbag. “If your suit for tomorrow’s in there, ‘s gonna get all wrinkled.”    
  
“You’ve got an ironing board, yeah?” John had spent too many hours today without Rose in his arms, so he was all too eager to wrap them around her from behind and kiss the side of her head as she muttered something about thinking she did. “Well, then maybe you can iron them for me, in nothing but those heels.” He smirked into her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, as she gave a breathy gasp and leaned back into him.    
  
“Part of my lesson?” Rose turned her head, catching the side of his chin with her lips, as she covered his hands on her stomach with her free one, the idea reminding her once again she was bare under her skirt.    
  
“No, just seems a fair trade since I’m cooking dinner.”    
  
“I wanted to cook for you!” Rose almost spun around, but the lift dinged and opened, revealing the tiny foyer that separated her door from the lift and held the emergency, fire access to the stairs. She quickly unlocked the door, dropping the keys on the small table under her alarm interface and blindly tapped the the deactivation code with one hand.    
  
“Next time. Right now, go get out those damp clothes.” John kicked the door shut behind him, following his Rose as she sashayed her way into the living room and set her briefcase down. He lowered his own bag, careful not to jostle the contents of his hurried shopping trip when he’d left work.    
  
“Why don’t you help me get out of them.” Rose unbuttoned her coat, as his was deposited on the arm of the loveseat. “I mean, since you started at lunch.” That got her an absolutely filthy look, followed by his tie being ripped off.    
  
“Dinner first.” John knew she had to be hungry, and once he got started he wasn’t going to stop until she asked or he was satisfied she couldn’t give or take anymore. “Then we’ll review your last lesson before starting on a new one.” He tsked her as she pouted, crossing her arms. He reached over to run his thumb  along that sweet lip, before leaning in to pinch it gently with his teeth. “Put on something that makes you feel beautiful and comfortable.”    
  
“Fine.” Rose was a bit disappointed that John didn’t seem as eager to jump her. She pulled back, ready to head to her bedroom, when he grabbed the back of her skirt and stilled her. “What?” She didn’t get a chance to look back before John had found the tiny zip tab and pulled it down until she felt the chill of the air on her bare arse. “See was that so hard.    
  
“Just checking to see if you made a run to the shops without telling me.” John snickered as Rose looked back over her shoulder and smiled that wicked way of hers. He plunged his hand into his inner pocket, retrieving his prize from lunch. “As promised.”    
  
Rose took the red material, feeling that heated arousal return. She shoved her skirt down, bending over to pick it up once she stepped out of it, before straightening to look back once again and find his eyes glued to her body. “Think I may take a shower. Do I have time?”    
  
“We have all night.” John let himself enjoy the image of Rose in her shower without reservation. “Go on, I’ll bring you a glass of wine in a second.” He gave her a soft slap on her cute, blouse concealed rear, as she disappeared down the hall, then headed to the kitchen.    
  
Rose tossed her skirt and blouse into basket of her dry clean only items, before slipping off her heels and returning them to their spot on her shoe shelves. “Beautiful but comfortable, hmmm.” She was in a pickle there, because her lingerie collection was lacking. She’d have to go shopping at some point, but for now she hauled open the massive drawer to look for something that fit the bill.    
  
Nothing was catching her eye, so she decided to go turn on the shower and see if that would spark her imagination. She started the water, turning to go remove her makeup, and jumped as she found John leaning against the doorframe with a glass of wine. “Didn’t mean to scare you. This is for you.”    
  
“Thanks, ta.” John didn’t bother trying to hide the way he was looking over her body. He surrendered her wine, the only glass she’d be allowed for the evening, not that she knew that yet, before reaching out to tease her hair. “I need that shirt.”    
  
“What shirt?” John looked around, thinking he’d somehow blocked her from retrieving something. Her fingers tugged the gap where he’d undone the top two buttons of his Henley. “What, this shirt? Why?”    
  
“Don’t ask questions, Mr. Nosey. Just take it off and go finish dinner.” Rose took a sip of her wine as John deftly undid his cuffs before unbuttoning his shirt. She snagged it from him, before pushing him back out of the room and shutting the door. Then she quickly scrubbed her face clean before jumping in the shower to wash off and do a quick touch up of her legs with her razor.    
  
John was still a bit confused, but amused, by Rose’s theft of his shirt. If she wanted him to cook shirtless, she should have taken the undershirt too. He tossed it over the breakfast bar, since nothing he was intending to cook would pop and burn him. A quick raid of her fridge and pantry revealed she’d taken out chicken to thaw, and he procured some fresh veggies, two lemons, and some pepper.    
  
Rose blow dried her hair and carefully applied her makeup. She kept it light, except for her eyes which she lined and smudged into the sultriest manner she could. Then she retrieved a pair of maroon cheeky cut, silk boy shorts and spritzed some perfume on her neck and wrists. Once that was complete, she slipped on John’s shirt, inhaling that same cologne that had been on his travel pillow, before closing only the middle four buttons and stepping into a pair of maroon heels and carrying her half gone wine into the kitchen.   
  
She was pleased to find John at the stove, shirtless, his brown pinstriped trousers accentuating his perfect bum. “That smells delicious.” The sight of him there, cooking for her, turning around with a smile was instantly something she wanted to see, again, preferably every day. The intensity of that feeling caught her by surprise, making her clutch the wine glass tighter, as his smile turned into a slack jawed gape.    
  
John had seen Rose in expensive suits, tailored to her body. He’d seen her in a bikini, in a baggy hoodie and in skin tight jeans. Just last night he’d seen her naked, writhing in pleasure on the carpet just across the sprawling penthouse, but nothing compared to seeing her in his shirt, and he damned near dropped the spatula he was holding as he took her in. His shirt was hanging somewhat loosely on her, barely covering the top half of her thighs, and the half done buttons fell open to reveal just enough of her breasts to fry his brain. “That looks way better on you.” He stuttered, as she drained her glass and slinked across the kitchen to him. Darting his eyes down, he felt himself stir in his pants as he was hypnotized by her supple legs and the click of the maroon heels as she moved.    
  
“Makes me feel beautiful and comfortable, just like you do.” Her voice was low, dripping with invitation as her fingers slid up his chest. “‘M glad you like it.” He accepted her beckon, tossing the spatula aside to pull her close and cover her parted lips with his own, groaning at the wine on her tongue and the addictive way his cologne had mingled with her perfume. “Gonna burn the chicken.”    
  
“Can’t have that.” John released Rose, and she squeezed his bum before moving away. Humming happily, she went to the wine chiller set into the cabinets, looking to retrieve the bottle he’d poured from earlier. She gasped as his hand slapped down on the mahogany door. “Excuse me.” She tried to move his hand, but he chuckled and kept it firmly planted. “John, I want another glass.”    
  
“No. I don’t feel comfortable doing what I have planned later if you’re tipsy.” Rose’s stomach did an excited little flip. “I gave you one glass to help you relax from work.” She couldn’t help but pout though, because it was her damn wine, and she wanted another glass. “Are you, Rose are you pouting at me?”    
  
“Yes. I want a glass with my dinner.”    
  
John felt something wild and wicked blossom in his chest as she crossed her arms and glowered at him. “No.” He grabbed her by the elbow, tugging her away. “Trust me, you’ll thank me later.” He turned back to flip the chicken, and a cool burst of air was accompanied by the sound of glass on metal. Spinning, he grabbed the bottle from Rose, put it back, and kicked the door shut. “Come here.”    
  
Rose squeaked as John grabbed her arm and hauled her back to the stove. “Who do you want dinner with?” The question confused her for a moment, but when it clicked she was torn. Did she want funny, adorable, and sometimes annoying John, or the commanding, mouthwatering, possessive Doctor?    
  
“Um...”Rose offered him a sweet smile as he picked up the spatula. He tapped it against the stove, eyebrow arched. If she said Doctor, would he bend her over and use it on her? If she said John, would he be disappointed. His eyes were dancing dangerously at her. “John.” The spatula went back into the pan, and he snaked an arm around her waist. “What do you have planned?” She was dying to know.    
  
“Patience, Rose.” John chuckled before he  brushed a kiss to her hair. He’d been toying with some ideas all day, enough that he’d had to knock off work early to go get what he needed. “Let’s just say tonight’s lesson is about trust, for both of us.” He squeezed her gently, as he stirred the sautéed vegetables he had staying warm. “I need to tell you though.” He set the spatula down again to turn and caress her cheek. “These things, I haven’t... Rose, I haven’t ever really done them before.”    
  
“Me either... I mean, ‘ve been tied up before, but tha’s about it. Never really enjoyed it, but you.... just thinking about you doin’ it to me makes me feel...” Rose’s lips brushed his chest, and John relaxed at her soft words. “Like, I want to just curl up and snuggle with you, but I also kinda want you to take that spatula and turn my arse black ‘nd blue.” The hesitant way she looked up from under her lashes only fueled the fire in his core. He hadn’t planned on being that rough with her, and he wasn’t sure he could. He’d never gone harder than enough to leave a nice red mark.    
  
“Have you ever had your arse turned black and blue?” Rose shook her head, a bit shocked that the words had come from her mouth. She felt her cheeks flush, as he made a thoughtful noise before turning off the stove. “How do you know you’d like it?”    
  
“I dunno.” She hoped she hadn’t crossed a line, but John turned to pull her into him and kiss her nose. “Guess we’ll have to see.”    
  
“I’ll think about it. I’m not sure I’d like it, but I’ll think about it.” John pulled back to find the plates and filling them while Rose prepared two glasses with ice water. “Dining room?” He queried, holding them in both hands.   
  
“Couch, wanna sit with you.” He followed Rose, enchanted by the smooth way she walked even in those heels. Those heels would look marvelous over his shoulders, and the image had him chuckling he sat down beside her. Rose promptly tucked her legs under her and leaned into him as she rested her plate on her knees. “Why’s your bag so bulky? ‘S not just clothes.” He laughed out loud, as she took a bite of the lemon pepper chicken and gave a sinful moan. “God this is delicious.”    
  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Rose giggled as John tapped her lips sharply but softly with his fork. “As for my bag, I may have knocked off work early to pick some things up.” The husky tone in his voice made her thighs clench in excitement. “You’ll see, I, erm, well, You’ll see, and if any of it is unappealing, tell me immediately.”    
  
“You knocked off work? Doctor Smith!” Rose slapped his arm, scowling. “Did you skip the Development Team meeting again?” That would be two this month, and as much as she loved he had preplanned, she was still irked.    
  
“No, I went and left after.” John laughed at her stern look. “I won’t be skipping any more meetings either. Although I’m looking forward to Friday’s briefing on the monthly production stats.” He reached over to squeeze her bare knee. “Do me a favor and wear a skirt that day....” her sharp intake of breath made him swallow.  Rose always headed those meetings up, and he planned on making it quite thrilling for them both.    
  
“I know just the one.”    
  
“Good, now eat. The Doctor is getting impatient, and I know that his Flower is eager to come out and play.” Rose curled her toes against the sofa cushions and promptly began wolfing down her food.    
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

“Trust.” Rose sucked in a breath, as Jihn knelt behind her on the bed. Her eyes were glued to the painting of a sunset that hung between her ensuite and closet door, as she had been ordered to do. “It goes both ways. I can’t give you what you’re asking me, if we don’t trust each other. You need to know that the moment you ask, I will stop. You need to understand that I can read your body, when that pretty little mouth is otherwise occupied.” She bit down on her lip as his nose grazed along her neck. “I need to know that you will stop me, if I ever do anything, and I mean anything that you can’t handle. Do you understand?”    
  
“Yes Doctor,” John placed a kiss on the side of Rose’s neck, smiling as she let out a breathy whimper. Actually getting her to the bedroom, kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but her maroon knickers and heels had been quite the feat for himself. Once they’d started kissing on the sofa after dinner, she had been really intent on having him in her mouth again. He’d given in, putty under Rose’s talented tongue and hands. That was good though, because it meant he could focus on her lesson more intently without his own body demanding release.    
  
“Good, now let’s discuss what’s in my bag.” Rose wanted to rip her eyes away as he slid from the bed to pick up the bag he’d dropped on the floor. The sound of the zipper, of the rustling, was too tempting to ignore, and she turned her head. John was pulling a large, black, plastic bag from inside, and it was followed by a bundle of rope and, holy hell, a pearl handled knife the length of her hand. His eyes met hers, and his lips turned down in a disappointed snarl. “Flower, I said not to move your eyes from that wall.    
  
“Sorry, Doctor.” John shook his head as her head whipped back around, and her fingers clenched on her thighs. “Six, now.” Her voice didn’t sound anywhere near as contrite as she should for adding three strikes to the three she’d already earned by reaching back and grabbing his neck when he’d positioned her on the bed. Picking up his goods, he came around the bed to lay begin laying them out in front of her, on the soft white towel he’d asked her to retrieve.    
  
“You may look.” Rose eagerly pulled her eyes away, meeting his smug looking smirk before trailing down his body to the pinstriped trousers he’d left unbuttoned but zip after she had made him explode in her mouth, down to the arraignment before her, and her already quickened heart began to race, pounding as she took them in.    
  
The rope and knife were on opposite ends of the towel, and between them were his tie, a pink and cream colored riding crop, a small silver metal bullet shaped thing with a sparkling blue gem at the end, a small bottle label face down, a pink ball with small holes attached to leather straps, and a cream colored handled wand with a pink ball on top. That made her giggle, because she had a smaller, blue and black one tucked in the drawer beside her bed. “Do any of these items make you nervous, Flower?”    
  
John watched as Rose lifted her face back to his. “Yes.” He had expected one in particular would. “The-“ he reached out, covering her lips with a finger. When she fell silent again, he held her chin and reached down to retrieve his tie. Rose blinked once, swallowing as he pulled it up to show her. Releasing her chin, he carefully tied it over her eyes, realizing it would be impossible for him to wear it again without picturing her like this. He was not complaining.    
  
“Now, Hold out your wrists.” Rose did as she was instructed, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out what he had planned. The soft rope grazed over her arms, making her breath hitch as John began to loop it around, under, and through the gaps of her wrists and hands. “Wriggle your fingers for me, Flower.” She obeyed, and with a hum of approval from him, she jerked at the sound of a slick slice. Oh, okay, that’s what the knife was for.    
  
John chuckled a but as Rose relaxed visibly, but he didn’t lower the blade. Smiling he placed the flat of it against her forearms, delicately siding it across her skin. Her lips parted in a sharp exhale, but she didn’t speak. Carefully he turned it, so just the point touched her skin, trailing it up, enough to raise goodebumps on her skin, but not anywhere near enough to even leave the faintest mark. His lovely, trusting Flower held still, cheeks flushing, as he curved over her shoulder, up her neck, but the instant he touched her face she gasped. “Banana.”    
  
Rose heard the knife hit the flower and her blindfold was pushed up. John leaned down, kissing her cheek where the blade had been softly. Then the fear she’d been holding cracked out in a giggle at how absurd the safe word was. “That’s why I chose that word.” John chuckled, the pleased tone making her relax as he bent to retrieve the knife and shove it in the bag. “That and it’s impossible to mishear when you’re gagged.” He cupped her chin again, the other hand beginning to fuss with the rope on her wrists. No, those she wanted.   
  
“Leave them, please, Doctor. Want to continue.” John retightened the knots, trailing his thumb over her cheek again, seeking to soothe whatever fear she’d had from the knife. “My face... jus’ not ever on my face. The rest felt good though.   
  
“Okay, no face.” John lowered her hands back down, as he reached for the gag. “Does that mean you don’t want anything like this either?” Her eyes lit up and her mouth popped open. “Goodie.” He felt himself twitch in his pants as he dropped it back to the towel, resulting in a pout. He snatched up the riding crop, tapping her thigh with it lightly. “Patience, Flower, that’s for another time. Right now I need to read your body.“ He perched on the bed, taking her tied hands and pulling and turning her so she was sprawled across his lap with her head on the sheets and her feet on the floor. “Six, remember. Count them, out loud. If any, I mean any, are too hard, you do what you just did.”    
  
“Yes, Doctor.” Rose clutched the sheets in her hand as her core clenched in anticipation. She groaned into the bed as he tugged her knickers down, exposing her bare rear to the air. His palm pressed against her right cheek, rubbing it firmly. This, oh, she had been yearning for this. The few firm swats last night had been fucking amazing, and now she was getting more.    
  
John had to resist the urge to lean down and take a quick nip of her supple arse. It was so perfectly formed, so soft but toned from years of gymnastics and running. He’d never actually taken anyone over his knee, but this was far more thrilling than he’d thought possible. He’d start just as hard as he did last night, gauge her response as he increased intensity, and memorize the exact level of pain that corresponded with her asking him to stop. Drawing a breath, he pulled his hand back, and brought it down firmly.    
  
“One!” Rose groaned at the smack, the slight sting shooting fire to her core. Oh this was more pleasure than punishment. His palm left her wanting as it pulled back. Then it came down again, harder, making her rock forward as she felt the strike pour into her thighs. “Two.” The cool air as his palm disappeared only made her crave another. It came down even harder, John gasping as she lifted her face and cried out in pleasure. “Three.” Oh this was wonderful, and she had to rub her thighs together as she felt herself begin to drip. “Four!” This one came down with a growl, and she twisted the sheets, kicking off her heels as she wriggled against his legs. More, she wanted more, harder still.    
  
John stared down at the red painting Rose’s fair skin. His hand was tingling from the intensity of his last strike, but he could see Rose’s arousal shining on her folds and curls, one clear, tempting strand of it sliding free to drip free and fall. She was enjoying this! Well, punishments weren’t supposed to be enjoyed. He shook his palm, draping his other arm over her back to keep her still. He brought his arm back, and with a grunt he brought it down, hard. The crack of his palm on her arse was accompanied by Rose keening out a pleased. “Fuck yes, Five.” Her obvious delight made him surge to half hard, as she giggled.    
  
Rose had never, in her life, been as turned on as she was in that moment. Some part of her processed that this should hurt, should be something she didn’t want. Instead she was craving more, needed more. “You asked for it.” John’s growl made her suck in a breath, drop her face to the bed, and ready herself for it to actually hurt. His palm left her blazing skin, and she waited, waited, desperate, needing it so badly she began to shake. The anticipation combined with the burning, vibrating sting on her skin twisted that coil deep inside of her, as she squeezed her thighs together.    
  
John came down with everything he had, harder than he’d ever hit anyone, or anything. It vibrated up to his shoulder, his palm going briefly numb before it burned and ached, and to his utter shock, Rose tossed her head back, shouting out a strangled. “Six!” As her hips ground into his thighs, her whole body spasming, not out of pain he realized. That was an orgasm, no denying it. He surged to full attention, as he trailed his hand down, slipping into her soaked curls and folds. Sure enough, she was fluttering, her clit pulsing as she dissolved into breathless giggles.    
  
“It’s not punishment if you get off, Flower.” Rose couldn’t help herself as John delivered a soft swat to her rear. “Did you know you would?” She shook her head, looking back over her shoulder as she rode the aftershocks. He was shaking his hand as his other rubbed soothing circles on her skin. “Well, I guess that takes spankings off the punishment list. Hmmm. Roll over.” He pushed her back up onto the sheets, and Rose rolled willingly onto her back, letting her legs part so he could see how much she had not found it a punishment at all.    
  
“Well, Flower. I’m going to have to rethink my lesson. I guess I’ll just untie you and go home to plan.” That got him the reaction he was seeking. Immediately Rose tensed up, her face twisting in obvious upset, as she gasped, eyes watering in the corners. “No, I won’t. I just wanted to see if denying you was a limit enough to see that reaction.” He crawled onto the bed, catching her lips softly. “I’d never leave after a lesson without taking care of you first. Promise.”    
  
“Yes, Doctor.” Rose had thought he was serious for a wild moment, and her whole body had hated it. The thought of him not staying, not touching her, had been intimately painful. She returned his kiss, as his fingers slowly unbound her wrists. She rolled her hands, flexing her fingers, dying to touch him. He’d let her, she knew he would.    
  
“Lesson on trust is over, but we need to recap on patience. Fetch your shoes, Flower.” John pulled away from Rose, smiling as she scrambled off the bed to slip her heels back on. He came behind her, grabbing her still red arse in both hands, rolling the heated flesh in his palm. “How do you feel about anal?” Her gasp made him chuckle.    
  
“Tried it, twice. Hurt like hell both times. Haven’t really thought about it again.” Rose hoped he wasn’t planning on it. John had very impressive cock, which was hard against her arse as his hands slid around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.    
  
“We agreed you’d Iron my suit for tomorrow, but I thought maybe we could do something to make it a bit more... enticing for you.” She watched as he picked up the gemmed bullet and bottle. “This is very small, the smallest they carried. It won’t hurt, I promise. It will, however, have you aching with need by the time you’re done. You’ll have to be very patient in your movements, especially with these heels.” She shivered as he trailed the cool metal along her spine. “If you can be patient, can finish my suit without touching yourself, without asking me to touch you, I’ll use my tongue to make you come again before I end the lesson. If you can’t, I’ll end the lesson, take you to the bed, and make love to you. Do you trust me enough to try?”    
  
“Yes, Doctor.”    
  
“Good girl. Now bend over and put your hands on the bed.” John loved seeing Rose like that. “I repeat. That needs to be immortalized in stone.” He knelt down behind her, laving an open mouth kiss on each side, pleased as she gave happy little sighs each time. Then he popped the cap on the bottle, parting her supple cheeks to let the lubricant trickle down. He was glad he’d had the forethought to grab some that had a temporary numbing effect. Using his thumb, he spread it in small circles, teasing the tense opening with little, not quite penetrating thrusts. Rose tensed, and he chuckled.    
  
“Relax, Flower. You should start feeling a bit numb for a moment.” Rose did her best to relax her muscles, because his touch did feel nice, if a bit disconcerting. Jimmy hadn’t been anywhere near as gentle, and she trusted John to stop, if she asked, which Jimmy had not. Then she felt it, a slight tingle followed by numbness, almost akin to when she’d had stitches put into her eyebrow. At that, she finally relaxed, letting out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Then she felt cold metal, wet on her skin, and there was a pressure, a stretching that didn’t quite hurt until it gave way and she yelped out a moan at the flash of pain that immediately gave way to an oddly pleasant sensation. “Oh... Doctor, that’s, mmmm.”    
  
“Good, hmmm.” John wiped his hands on his trousers before kissing each of her glaring red cheeks again. Then he stood up, taking her hips tightly. “Straighten up, slowly.” Rose pushed herself up, and he felt himself pulse as she made a string of sighs and gasps. “Now, let’s go get the ironing board and iron.” He playfully tapped her arse, earning himself a groan. “Lead the way, Flower.”    
  
Rose had to squeeze her eyes shut as she took a step. The movement made her new accessory feel like it was thrusting inside of her, a combination of delightful and uncomfortable. Still, she took another step, and another, and she found herself gasping as it reignited her arousal. This was amazing, and she cast a look back at John, who was following her with a wicked smile. She led him to utility room, pulling the ironing board out from it’s hollow in the wall and picking up the iron. She bent over, to plug it in, and almost fell over from the jolt of pleasure.    
  
“How’s it feel, Flower?” John laid his suit across the ironing board, before stepping back to lean against the door frame. Rose’s legs were trembling, and her cheeks were glowing pink. He could tell this was having the intended effect, and he was reveling in it.    
  
“It’s... ah... Doctor. Good. Just.” He sucked by a giggle as she braced one hand on the wall and let her head fall back with a groan. “Different. Good different, very, mmm, very good.” His cock flexed, protesting being confined as Rose turned on the iron and spread his blue pants for tomorrow out. Each time she moved, each subtly shift of her weight, had her uttering the most delicious sounds. He reveled in them, watching her work.    
  
Rose wasn’t even sure how she’d gotten through the pants. Her vision was swimming as she spread out his coat. If the stretching, rocking, pushing pressure inside of her wasn’t stimulating enough, John’s amused but dark gaze was only intensifying it. Every so often, she saw him bite his lip and squeeze the bulge in his pants. Bending slightly, to adjust the lapels evenly, she felt the metal press forward, pushing against her in such a way it seemed to rub a line of nerves straight to her clit. She needed release, again, so badly, could feel her arousal dripping onto her thighs. She groaned as her hands slipped on the iron, sliding it off his coat to the black cover on the board. “Just a few more seconds, come on Flower. Be patient.”    
  
John watched as Rose shook her head, meeting his eyes as her teeth dug into her lip. She was nearly there, so close, just one sleeve left to go. She lifted his coat, whimpering as she stepped back, and he jerked forward to catch her as she dropped it and her knees buckled. “I can do it. Almost done.” He’d never heard her sound so strained, felt her shaking so much. He kissed her shoulder, holding her upright as she tried to spread the last sleeves with a mixed whine and groan.    
  
“No, Rose. You did good. That’s enough.” Rose whimpered as John looped an arm around her waist, deftly turning the iron off and unplugging it. “Lesson over.” She tried to steady her breathing, until he scooped her into his arms and began carrying here. This sent a whole new wave of sensations rocketing through her. “You were brilliant, Rose.” She let her eyes drift shut, allowing herself to fully feel the pleasure now instead of trying to keep it in check, not caring when her heels slipped off somewhere in the hall.   
  
Then she was on her stomach, John’s lips on her spine as one hand spread her, and she felt a slow, easy tug. “Fuck!” Rose cried into the sheet as the delightful intrusion was gone, making her jerk and pull her knee up to her elbow. “John... that... oh that felt amazin’.” Now, though, she was aching for release, for him. With the lesson over, she could touch him, so she rolled over, intending to grab his hand, but he was rolling the towel up at the foot of the bed. “Need you, now. Please.”    
  
The desperate pleading in Rose’s tone undid him. John tossed the towel and its contents aside to shove his trousers down and scrambled onto the bed. He lowered himself between her legs, kissing up her knees, his tongue craving the absolute flood of juices presented deliciously before him, but Rose’s fingers plunged into his hair, pulling him away. “No, I need you!” She half shouted.    
  
“You have me. All of me.” John braced himself over her, closing his lips over hers, and he reached down between them to position himself at her tight center. With a grunt into her tongue, he entered her, the tight, wet, velvet heat turning his brain to mush as she hooked a leg over his back and groaned into his mouth. “You’re so perfect.” He gasped, as he pulled back to thrust slowly in again, this time until he was fully sheathed inside of her and their hips rocked together.    
  
“So’re you.” Rose clung to John, gripping his back as he thrust into her again, quicker than before, but not hard. “I love what you do to me, please don’ ever stop.”  His hips rolled against her once, before he pulled back and stretched her again, filling her in the most divine way. He felt wonderful, better than anything she’d ever experienced. The perfection of it stole her breath, as he stroked her cheek and lifted his head.   
  
“Never, never going to stop.” John was hooked. He couldn’t break away from Rose’s eyes, from the way they were bright with affection, with want, as they moved together. He’d had his handful of lovers, but nothing felt like this. The breathy groans breaking across his face, the way she arched into him, met him thrust for thrust as her nails dug into his back was better than he’d fantasized about.    
  
Rose keened as John’s hand slid between them, nimble fingers finding her clit and rolling it expertly. She didn’t want to stop drowning in the liquid chocolate of his eyes, but she couldn’t stop her lips from surging up to close over his neck, brushing her tongue over his Adams Apple, whimpering as his moans vibrated into her tongue. She was already close, so close, and he was relentless in his sensual rhythm, in his attentive fingers. “Gonna, John, ‘m gonna.”    
  
“Yes, give it to me. Come for me, Rose.” John didn’t give into his urge to move faster, take her harder. Her legs tightened around him, her lips sliding to his shoulder as she began to flutter around him. He sank into her again, pressing a firmer roll with his thumb on the epicenter of her pleasure, and Rose shattered under and around him.    
  
It was beautiful, so glorious it stole his breath. Rose’s arms slid from his back, and she lifted off the sheets, tossing her head back as she sobbed and cried his name. She clenched around him, growing impossibly wetter, the sounds of their bodies meeting almost as loud as he cries. Then her eyes opened, and Rose cupped his cheek. “Come for me, John. Come inside of me. I want it, need it. Please.” Then her lips came up to meet his, and he was undone.    
  
Rose cradled John to her chest, stroking his face and back as he pressed so deep inside of her she nearly came again, giving short spastic thrusts. Their lips moved together, sloppily, gasping for short breaths before coming together again. He caught her face with his hands, and his fingers were shaking as they stroked her hair and ears. Finally, he pulled away, staring down at her with such a soft adoring expression she felt herself melt inside. “Hello.”    
  
“Hello.” John sighed, lowering his forehead to hers and kissing the tip of her nose. That had been, without a doubt, the most mind-blowing climax of his life. It had exploded inside of him, not just through him, settling deep in his chest. “That was, wow. Rose, I’ve never felt anything like that before.”    
  
“Me either.” Rose lowered her legs, grazing her toes along his bare thighs as she felt him softening inside of her. She’d never felt so thoroughly satisfied, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. It was wonderful. She whimpered as he slid from her, rolling onto his back, but then she was hauled onto his chest. She kissed the sparse bit of dark hair below her lips as he tangled their legs together and stroked her spine. “It was magical.”    
  
“Understatement.” John sighed, as he basked into the relaxed smile on Rose’s lips. “Should warn you, ‘m a bit of a cuddler afterwards.” To his delight, she wriggled up higher and buried her face in his neck, sliding her arms under his shoulders. “Mmm, guess you are too, goodie.”    
  
“Yes.” Rose kissed his neck, as she breathed in the smell of their mixed cologne, perfume, and sweat. It made her feel warm and content inside. “Don’ think ‘ve felt this happy and relaxed in years.” She breathed, smiling into his skin as he slid one hand down and rubbed her arse softly. “You and your obsession with my bum.”    
  
“It’s the most beautiful bum in the universe. Who wouldn’t be obsessed with it?” John chuckled, squeezing the supple flesh. “And as your boyfriend, I have sole rights to touching it.” He shivered as her giggled breath tickled her ear.    
  
“I dunno about in the universe. ‘Ave you seen how yours looks in those damn trousers? Have to stop myself from biting it.” Rose lifted her face as John barked out a laugh, his eyes twinkling as he squeezed her close. Then he fell silent, his fingers sliding back up to graze her spine as he roved his eyes over her face like he was looking for an answer. “What?”    
  
“Nothing.” John shoved the unbidden question away, not wanting to spoil the afterglow. “Mmm, why don’t we go get a shower and then I’ll make you a snack.” He laughed again as Rose wriggled in his arms and sat up. “That’s what I thought.”    
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Rose braced herself back against John’s legs as she drew random designs over his chest. He was doing the same to her left thigh, and his other was lodged between his head and the pillow. His eyes were half closed, and a just shagged smile on his face. That was a given, because they had finished round two about five minutes ago. “So, no need for a jog tonight?”    
  
“After that, Rose, I don’t know how my legs are keeping you up.” John opened his eyes all the way, giggling at the complete mess of her hair and the three glaring red marks on her chest. “Can I ask you a question?” He really didn’t want to ruin her post orgasmic bliss, but it was nagging at his brain.    
  
“Anything, babe.” Rose crinkled her nose up at the words then giggled. “Scratch that name. Babe’s totally not what suits you.” She brushed her hair back as he snickered. She felt good, better than. “Ask away.”    
  
“Who, well, who hurt you, on your face.” John regretted his question almost instantly, as Rose’s hands froze and her smile dissipated into a heavy sigh. “Sweetie, you don’t need to explain if its too much.”    
  
“No, no, its fine.” Rose blew out a breath, as the question caught her off guard. It was in the past now, and it didn’t bother her anymore, well, not much. “Ex boyfriend, he um, hit me once. Backhanded me, actually, when I went off on ‘im for cheatin’. Split my eyebrow.” She watched his eyebrows raise as John immediately frowned. “I kicked him in the crotch. I’ve been over it, mostly, for a long time. Jus’ I get a little touchy about anythin’ possibly hazardous near my face.”    
  
“Bloody bastard.” John prickled internally as Rose gave a rather badly feigned smile. “Was he the last guy you-“   
  
“Yeah, John, he was. Jimmy is old news, like my freshman year of uni old. I’m with you, and that’s all that matters.” Rose was not going to let something five years ago ruin this . She leaned forward, kissing him gently. She hummed in contentment as he slid his arm from behind his head to run it up her side.    
  
John accepted her kiss, not wanting to pressure her. He appreciated she told him what she did though, which only made him feel even better that she trusted him enough to ask for this, for all of it. “Thanks, mmm.” He murmured before her lips claimed his again. “For telling me, oh...” she had rocked her bum back into his knees, knocking them flat, and was stretching out on top of him. “That.” He sighed as she shifted her lips down to his ear.    
  
“You’re welcome.” Rose nuzzled into his neck, adoring how he looped one of his legs over hers and squeezed her with just the perfect tightness. “I’d suggest round three, buuuut it’s almost eleven. ‘M gonna run to the loo, ‘nd be right back.”    
  
“Hurry, this bed is ridiculously huge without you.” John let her go, admiring the view as she hurried to the ensuite. He glanced around the room, admiring the way it was so different than the rest of the penthouse. Everything out in the main areas was warm but elegantly arranged. In here, it was a mishmash of high living and a typical twenty-three year old woman. His eyes fell on her beside table, drawn to the framed picture there of Pete hugging her tightly in front of the beautiful waterfall.    
  
“I miss him, every day.” Rose paused in the doorway, watching as John lifted the frame from the side table. His eyes met hers, and he replaced the frame. “He was, still is, my hero.” When he lifted the sheets, she practically ran to John, hitting the light switch as she went, curling up next to him. Snuggled into his chest in the dark, Rose was more at peace than she’d felt since her dad had been taken. There was just something about John’s presence that just fit.    
  
“He’d be proud of you, Rose Tyler.” John knew that without a doubt. Rose was doing far better than people had assumed she would. He hadn’t doubted her abilities to run the company, even if he hadn’t understood her controlling approach at first. He was beginning to now, as she let him see past her strict CEO facade. “You’re a truly amazing woman.”    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“Oh yes.” John chuckled as she wriggled her knee between his thigh and draped an arm over his waist. Even in the dark, he knew she’d be turning pink. Just being with her made him feel like the world was perfect, made the dull ache of his parents’ death sixteen years before feel better. “I know how you feel though. My parents are both gone, but being with you-“    
  
“Makes the ache right here-“ Rose touched the center of his abdomen with her hand as she kissed his chest. “Not so bad.”    
  
“Exactly.” John kissed Rose’s brow as he felt her yawn against him. “Now, sleep.” She hummed softly, rolling over, and he happily let her pull his arm over her waist as she burrowed down into the sheets and blankets. He was half tempted to suggest they just call out of work tomorrow, but she’d never go for that.    
  
Rose liked how it felt, shuffling around her home the next morning, bumping into the half dressed John as he brushed his teeth while she reached pat him for her hairspray, the soft kisses to her hair as she exchanged early morning texts with Donna, how he looked tying the tie that had been over her eyes the night before over her shoulder as she painted her lips powder pink. The lift ride down, when she was normally trying to recall what meetings or calls she had to make was replaced by a deep, lingering kiss that lasted the whole way to the lobby.    
  
John held the door back open for Rose, as she approached the sleek black sedan in front of Torchwood Towers. Waking up with her messy hair and sleep puffed eyes had been wonderful, but it made the lunch hour seem infinitely far in the future. “See you at lunch?” He smiled, although a little put out she hadn’t kissed him before sliding in.    
  
“Um, aren’t you getting in?” Rose watched as his eyebrows went up, and a real smile broke across his face. He scrambled in beside her, pulling the door shut. Then it hit her, why he’d paused. “John, Did you think I didn’ want anyone seeing us coming in together?” He fidgeted in his seat, so she snuggled in close to him. “I don’t care about anyone seein’ us together.”    
  
“Me either.” John had to admit he was relieved. “Jus’ wasn’t sure if you were ready for everyone to know or not.” He slid his arm around her shoulders as she chuckled and pulled her beeping work mobile from her briefcase. “Always start so early?”    
  
“Yeah, sorta ignore like fifty texts last night while we were, hmmm, occupied.” Rose quickly texted back the file name for the Marketing report she’d edited. “They weren’t urgent though, so don’t worry. Welcome to my mornings.” She heard and felt John snicker beside her as he trailed his thumb along her hair. “Gonna join me for my coffee run when we get there?”    
  
“Absolutely, need a double shot after that workout last night.” John feigned a yawn, as Rose flushed two shades pinker than her powdered blush and squeezed his knee. “Although, was my best nights sleep in years.” Rose slid her phone back into her briefcase and leaned her head into his shoulder. “Looking forward to sleeping that well again tonight.”    
  
“Mmm, me too.” Rose was a tad surprised at how relaxed she felt heading in to work. Usually by now she was already feeling stressed and agitated, the hectic schedule making her feel rushed and pressured. “This, us, feels good. Like really good.” She slid her fingers up his tie, remembering how it felt having it over her eyes.    
  
“Yeah it does.” John was glad Rose was feeling just as content with him as he was with her. Her phone went off again, and the exasperated groan she let out made him chuckle. He dug his own mobile out of his pocket as she babbled about some investment brokers giving Vitex a hassle about their fees, but he didn’t try to hard to eavesdrop. That was her zone, and besides, business wasn’t his forte. He was supposed to review the safety specs for the new solar engine last night, but had been delightfully distracted. He was halfway through the list when her fingers slid into his as she rolled her eyes at the the muffled chatter coming from her mobile.    
  
“Look, jus’ email the fee increase breakdown to me,   
Jason. I’ll review them. Have to go, I’m at Vitex.” Rose ended the call as the car pulled to a stop, trying her best not to get frustrated. Honestly, a seventeen percent fee increase was ridiculous. “I swear to God these people think they can just walk all over me. It’s so not happening. They’ll take the twelve percent we offered ‘nd be happy about it.”    
  
“Then why even humor them with reviewing it?” John opened the car door, stepping out onto the sidewalk before extending his hand to Rose. He kissed it with a playful smirk, making that endearing smile he adored replace her frustrated scowl. Once she was out, he shut the door and instinctively sought out her fingers. “Just do what I do when someone tries to force me into lowering the quality of materials or specs for my projects.”    
  
“Avoid them at all cost or ramble on until they’re too confused to know they did what you asked?”    
  
“Exactly.”   
  
“Finance does not work that way, John.” Rose shook her head, leaning up to kiss his cheek, as they stepped into the lobby. It took her about five strides towards the cafe to realize quite a number of individuals had frozen in their tracks and were staring at them with looks akin to being conked on the head. Jesus Christ. “What, never seen a couple holding hands?! Put your eyes back in your heads.”    
  
“Maybe we should have sent a memo or something.” John snickered as he tugged Rose towards the cafe, while the lobby immediately went from silent to a buzz like a disturbed wasp nest. “After all, you did try to fire me last week, and last year, and the year before that.” He oofed as Rose elbowed him hard before stepping up to the barista. “One large dark roast, no cream, three sugars, double shot of espresso, and one medium mocha latte, half and half, four sugars, and a dash of cinnamon.”    
  
“How did you know how I take my latte?” Rose knew instantly how. She sometimes had Donna grab her one if she was coming in before the cafe opened. It made sense that John had probably been with her. “Never mind, Donna’s your cousin. Lord knows what you two used to gossip about before.”    
  
“Nothing, actually. Donna thinks you’re brilliant. Any time I actually complained about your desire to see me on the curb, she defended you, well, not so much defended as tried to explain why.” John beamed as the aforementioned ginger became visible next to Jack. They were whispering furiously, and she yanked out three paper bills and shoved them at him. Come to think of it, a few groups of people were scowling and/or grinning as money exchanged hands. “Miss Tyler, I do believe that we were the subject of a wager pool.”    
  
“What?!” Rose whipped her heard around. Sure enough, she could see the exchanges going on, and she let out a groan. “Wonder what the wager was, and who started it.” She met John’s eyes briefly, after four more people slammed money into Jack’s chest. “I’m gonna murder him.” She caught her Head of HR’s eye, and he flashed her a million watt smile.    
  
“I’m not sure, but I think murder is illegal. Here, have caffeine.” John passed Rose her latte, and had to scurry after her towards Jack, who was beelining it for the lifts. “Uh, private meeting folks.” He didn’t need to shoo anyone away, because nobody was about to get in Rose’s way when she had that look.    
  
“Hey Rosie, hey Doc. How ya doin’?” Jack chuckled, before he oofed as Rose whacked him in the thigh with her briefcase when the doors shut. “Ouch! I didn’t tell anyone.” She fixed him with her most lethal glare as John began to whistle under his breath and pressed the button for the executive floor. “Okay, so, I started a betting pool before the retreat as a joke. Either you two finally hooked up or you two ended up getting into a blow up that resulted in John being fired!”    
  
“Hilarious, Jack.” John chuckled as Rose growled and whacked Jack again. “You’d be pretty broke right now if I had fired him.” She had a fair point there. If he’d been included in the wager, John would definitely have betted against Jack too.    
  
“Call me an optimist, but I liked to view your heated debates in meetings and lift rides as unresolved sexual tension instead of loathing. Made them far more interesting for me that way.” Rose tried to stay furious, as Jack waggled his eyebrows at them, but she couldn’t. After all, he was the one who’d pointed out to her at first that John was as interested as she was. “And I was right. I’ll email you the confirmation sheets about appropriate exchanges of affection on company time.”    
  
“Rose is always on company time.” John snorted. Rose’s bump into his hip with hers as she sipped her drink made him laugh. “So, now that I’ve kept her from murdering you, my office is the other direction.” He wrapped his arms around Rose just before the lift opened to give her a kiss. “See you at lunch?”    
  
“Wouldn’t miss it.” Rose pulled away as the lift doors opened to the usual chatter of the board members in the atrium before the morning meeting. “Have a good morning, ‘nd thanks for the caffeine.” She drew a deep breath, fixing her business face on, and stepped out.   
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but fun

“So, spill.” Rose looked up from her computer as Donna dropped into the chair across from her desk. She grinned as her friend and assistant crossed her arms. “You and my cousin, not gonna lie. I did not see it coming. It’s driving me mad trying to figure out how. I thought you said he was a liability to the company.”    
  
“I did, well, until I spent time with him. John may’ve a lot of accidents himself, but he’s never compromised someone else, or caused irreparable damage to any of our actual equipment.” Rose sent the spreadsheet she was reviewing back down the Development and leaned back into her chair. “He’s actually a really good man, very in control of himself and his projects. He’s got amazin’ leadership qualities, seen them first hand.” Oh yes she had. “   
  
“Oi, no moony eyes!” Donna shook her head and gave a wry chuckle. “You’ve been asked out by half the eligible rich and lofty men in England, so why John?” Rose understood where the woman was coming from. John was her cousin, practically her brother. She was just trying to be protective of him.    
  
“Because, John doesn’t give a rats arse that I’m Miss Tyler, that ‘m head of Vitex, that ‘m worth billions. He’s never cared, turns out. When he looks at me, he see’s Rose Tyler, me, for me, not for all this.” She waved her hand at her office with a sigh. “He’s not intimidated by my position either.” She watched as a slow smile creeped across Donna’s face, and she had to giggle. “The fact that he’s absolutely gorgeous is jus’ a bonus.” Not to mention the man shagged like a god.    
  
“You’ve got it bad.” Donna laughed out loud, shaking her head, and Rose had to agree. She did have it bad, really bad. “And I know John. ‘Ve never seen him look at someone the way he did you yesterday and this morning. He’s just as gone as you are.” That felt good to hear. Rose couldn’t keep from thinking about him, not just the sex, but just being with him, how easy it was. “Told your mum yet?”    
  
“No, she’s been in Italy with Bev.” Rose had been glad she’d talked her mum into traveling. The last five years had been hard on them both, emotionally, and Jackie didn’t have the distractions of school and then work. When she did phone or video chat, the differences had been so visible. “They’re supposed to be back sometime this week for her birthday, then off to the Bahamas.”    
  
“Well my grandad is absolutely dying to meet you. Don’t be surprised if John tells you he’s been ordered to bring you around for Sunday dinner.” Donna chuckled. Rose had never met Wilf, though she’d heard a lot about him from Donna. She’d met Sylvia, though, at brunch shortly after she’d decided to keep Donna on permanently.   
  
“That mean I’ve got your stamp of approval to date John then?” Rose watched as Donna tilted her head side to side as if considering it.    
  
“Yeah. You do. I know you won’t screw him over.” Donna slapped her hands on the arms of her chair. “Anyways, I have Harold Saxon holding on line one.” Rose snorted as her assistant stood and pointed at the blinking button. “Should I tell him you’re busy?”    
  
“Nah, I’ve got it.” Rose picked up the phone and pressed the button. “Harold, if this is about the settlement, which your company had yet to pay, I don’ want to hear any excuses. Pay my company, or I’ll buy S.I. Your choice. Have a nice day.” She dropped the phone down into the cradle as Donna laughed herself out of the office. Snickering to herself, Rose picked up her phone again. In three chimes, she got an answer.    
  
“Miss Tyler, what can I help you with.” Harriet Jones asked, sounding as chipper as always.    
  
“Get with Expansion, Purchasing, and Finance. Find out all about Saxon Industries three main subsidiaries. If we don’t get the settlement payment by Friday, I want offers in route to the subsidiaries’ main offices by noon on Monday, double whatever they get from S.I.” Rose was sick of people thinking she was a pushover, that just because she was young and pretty and blonde that they could dick around with her.    
  
“Miss Tyler, you didn’t discuss this at this morning’s board meeting.”    
  
“Harriet, I’ll handle the board, you handle the legalities.” Rose hung up again, opening the company schedule and arranging an immediate meeting with the Board in her office. This was going to shake things up, and she never felt more confident of the name plaque on her door.    
  
“What the hell is going on?” John hissed as he exited the executive lift to find Donna and Jack huddled around her desk intercom. It was jumbled full of angry voices that were intelligible over the the speaker but muffled by the wooden walls of Rose’s office. She hadn’t responded to his texts about what to grab for lunch, or many of his other texts.    
  
“Well, Harold Saxon hasn’t paid the settlement yet, and Rose, well, she announced two hours ago that if he doesn’t pay by Friday, she’s going to buy out his subsidiaries on Monday.” Jack shrugged, popping a chip in his mouth as Donna took a sip from her cup.    
  
“Oh, shit.” John scurried behind the desk, listening into the uproar. There were a lot of angry ones, but none of them Rose. “She didn’t tell the board first?” This was bold, really bold. While Rose always kept herself at the top of the corporate food chain, she’d never made a move without their approval.    
  
“She didn’t even tell me, jus’ said ‘Donna, be prepared for a shit storm’ then went back in her office.” His cousin flashed him a wild smirk as she stole one of Jack’s chips. “She hasn’t said a word for the last hour, just letting them rant and rave and try to talk her out of it.”    
  
“Patience.” John chuckled under his breath, earning him mirrored confused looks. “Nothing, inside joke.” The voices were beginning to calming, obviously coming to the conclusion that Rose was not caving. He knew it, could almost feel it vibrating in his chest, and John found himself grinning proudly. He could almost picture her, seated at her desk, staring dead ahead, eyes unmoving. “Five, four, three, two...”    
  
“Now that we’re all in agreement, I expect to have everythin’ I requested on my desk no later than five on Friday.” Rose’s voice was cool, collected, and confident through the intercom. “Saxon will pay for trying to steal our patents, one way or the other. You’re all excused.” John scooped up their lunch as the board members began filing out, mumbling to each other. “Donna, I know you’re listenin’. Send your cousin in. Jack, go finish that report on the monthly complaints or something so Donna can get back to work.”   
  
“Sure thing Miss Tyler.” Jack chuckled, as he gave the intercom a two fingered salute and slid off Donna’s desk, and John kissed Donna’s hair in a brotherly way before heading for Rose’s door.    
  
“See you finally mastered patience.” He chuckled, as she came out from around her desk. “So you want to buy out S.I.? Not gonna lie, didn’t see that coming.” John felt his stomach flip at the intense burning in her eyes as she moved towards him. When she pressed a code on the pad beside the door, changing the light there from green to red, he quickly set the food and drinks down, freeing his hands just in time for Rose to take them and pull them to her hips.    
  
“Don’t really want to buy it, but Harold bloody Saxon needs to learn that ‘m not the woman to fuck with. He didn’ pull this shit with my dad, ‘nd he won’ pull it on me.” Rose’s hands slid up his arms to his shoulders. “‘Nd yes, patience seems to be mastered. Although right now, ‘m pretty sure I’m going to throw somethin’ if you don’ kiss me.”    
  
“Can’t have that.” John yanked her closer, making her curve her body into his as he caught her lips in a burning kiss. She was insistent against him, gasping into his tongue, hands tugging at his coat and hair. It was proving difficult to keep himself in check with the way she was moving against him, and oh did he want to give in, to pick her up and carry her over to her desk. “Rose, I’ve only got half an hour left on lunch.”    
  
She pulled back, hands sliding to his stomach, pushing him as she smirked at him. “Well you better sit down ‘nd eat.” Her voice was low, breathless as he fell onto the sofa and she dropped to her knees, hands flying to his belt. “‘M hungry for somethin’ much tastier.” Rose bit down on that delectable pouty lip, and he almost caved in.    
  
“No, not right now.” Rose huffed as John pulled her hands away. She was wired, churning with frustrated energy, but also riding high on how she hadn’t caved to the board’s rebuttals. She didn’t care if she got off. She just wanted him to. “Don’t you pout at me. I brought you lunch, and you’re going to eat it.”    
  
“Party pooper.” Rose sighed, moving up to sit beside him and take her food. “Ooo, hibachi.” She inhaled the rich aroma when she opened the container and leaned against him. His lips brushed her hair, and she let herself relax.    
  
“I was thinking we might go out, for dinner tonight.” She looked over at John, who was definitely considering taking her up on her offer minutes before. She could tell by the way he kept flicking his gaze to her lips. “Spent the last two nights together, and I haven’t even taken you on a proper date.”    
  
“Dinner out sounds great.” John held back a laugh as Rose went from vixen to cuddly bunny in a blink. “Do I need to have a dress brought in so I can change, or is this okay?” He looked over the black dress, pink business coat, and pink heels she’d wiggled into this morning. He hadn’t really been paying attention because he’d been trying to keep them from being late for work.    
  
“That’s fine, just let your hair down and lose the coat.” John squeezed her knee, and Rose had to pop a bit of chicken into her mouth to keep from kissing him. “Then afterwards, well, you’ll see.” Oh she hoped she’d get to see.   
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my dumb ass posted this to Heroes. Now it’s where it belongs.

John beamed as Rose came strutting out of the main doors to Vitex, her hair catching the sunset through the patchy clouds. He pushed away from the concrete column he was leaning against as she found him with her enchanting eyes and broke into a smile that made the entire world blink out of existence for a moment. “Your chariot, my lady.” He bowed, gesturing with a flourish to where he’d parked his car. He may or may not have snuck out an our early, again, to retrieve it.    
  
“How thoughtful.” Rose set her briefcase down to slide her hands up his chest and wrap them around his neck. “How could I ever reward such a generous gesture?” John chuckled low in his chest, and before she knew it he had curled his arms around her waist and was kissing her so firmly, so deeply, it made her head spin. “Mmm, think I can add a tip onto that later?”    
  
“Oh, there’ll be more than a tip, I can assure you of that.” John snickered as Rose’s eyes darkened and her cheeks flushed. “But for now, Rose Tyler, we have dinner reservations at Platform One in an hour. So, after you.” He opened her door, helping her slide in before slipping her briefcase in the boot. Then he slipped into his seat, pulling his specs on. He only needed them for low light reading and driving. Rose made pleased noise from beside him. “What?”    
  
“Sorry, mmm, jus’ those specs. They give you this sort of naughty professor look.” Rose had only seen them on him once, but damn they made him look delicious. “I like them.” She giggled as John looked over at her with a laugh and slowly eased into the flow of traffic before taking her hand. “What? They are.” She squeezed his fingers   
  
“You are probably the only woman in the world who thinks my specs are sexy.” John was secretly pleased she found them such. He’d take being compared to a naughty professor any day. “So how was the rest of your day?” He cast a glance over at her as she slipped her hand free and began unbuttoning her suit coat and tossed it in the back seat and unwrapped her tight bun until her hair fell around her face.    
  
“Uneventful, the usual hum drum of business.” Rose tried to make it sound droll, but honestly it was more stressful than people could ever think. It was harder than she had ever thought, and she really was in awe of how her father had managed it. “What about you? How’s that engine comin’. I mean, I saw the reports, but I mean, for you, how’s the project treating you.” She honestly was curious. He always made the work conversations about her, and now it was her turn to know.   
  
“For me?” John considered the question. It was hard to really explain it all without going into a bunch if scientific babble. It wasn’t that he thought she wouldn’t understand, just that he knew he often got stuck in said babble and confused everyone. “I mean, I love it. I really do. I honestly think it’s really going to change a lot of things. I’ve worked endlessly to perfect the solar panels, so that they can concentrate and store energy off of even the smallest amount of solar energy. The materials aren’t as detrimental to the environment when produced as compared to what’s on the market now.” He glanced over at her again, trying not to be distracted by how adorable she looked, turned in her seat, watching him with earnest eyes.    
  
“That was a big deal for you, the environmental aspect. How small of an energy source?” Rose was genuinely intrigued. Granted, most of the underworkings in his project were so far above her scientific knowledge, but it was easy to tell John was enthusiastic about this project. That fidgety, manic demeanor to him was back, as he shifted in his seat and squeezed her hand. “Like it’ll run on a partly cloudy day orrrr-“    
  
“I think, given a few more tweaks, I can even get it to charge on completely overcast days or even in a storm. That’s my end goal, at least. The one we’re almost finished with can run on partly cloudy days.” John beamed as Rose giggled, and he had a difficult time keeping his hand on the wheel and in hers.  It was hard to stay still when she was actually interested in his description of the project. “I’ve been experimenting with some of those lamps they have at nail salons, the UV ones, and I’ve been covering them with different materials like linens and window tint and everything, if I can get the project just right, I may even be able to build rooftop generators for buildings!”    
  
“What would that do? I mean, Vitex has massive generators, but they’re in the basement and run stored energy.”    
  
“Yes, but they only power the basics like security and doors. With what we’re working on, a business would only experience a five to ten second delay before they switched over to the solar panels. It could power everything, even in the most extreme power black outs.” John had been waiting to propose this until he was sure he could make it, but now he was on a roll. “Not just businesses either, but houses or really anything. With the size and the materials I’m using, I could develop a panel no larger than a text book that could store twenty-four hours of continuous energy without UV exposure to the average sized house, or even become the house’s continuous energy source while exposed. It would cost insanely less than the ones on the market now.”    
  
“Which would make it accessible to just about anyone. It could be carried into natural disaster zones or field hospitals out in the middle of nowhere.” Rose had to admit she was impressed. John was a genius, which everyone knew, but it was clear he had a passion for it above and beyond what others may. He hadn’t stopped smiling, and he kept letting go of the steering wheel to make wild gestures. “I like it. Maybe I should pop down to the labs and see your designs in person.”    
  
“Oh, I’d love that.” John was feeling rather pleased with himself as they reached the restaurant and he passed his keys to the valet before opening Rose’s door. “You should see my lab at home. I’m working on a bunch of stuff, just for fun. Not just technology either, but like this new telescope. God, I love that telescope.”    
  
“If you’re suggestin’ we go stargazin’ as a date, ‘m so down.” Rose laughed as he looked down at her like she’d just offered to buy him NASA. “All of my elective classes in uni were astronomy and art.” His eyebrows about collided with his hairline. “What? You didn’ figure it out on the retreat that I love the stars?”    
  
“You do know I have a doctorates in astronomy sciences right?” John preened as Rose looped her arm through his and shook her head. “I’ve got five doctorates, actually. Just finished my one on theoretical physics this spring. There’s that one, astronomy, engineering, history, and biology.”    
  
“You think you’re so impressive.” Rose teased, earning her a proud huff as they stepped into the restaurant.    
  
“I am impressive!”    
  
“Uh huh.” She giggled as they approached the maitre de, who obviously recognized her. It’d been a while since she’d been in here, but Rose wasn’t unaccustomed to people still remembering her as the Vitex Heiress and subject of many attempts at tabloid scandals before she took over.    
  
“Doctor Smith, party of two.” John offered the man at the podium, who was obviously looking for Rose’s name. “Corner booth or table, if available.” He released Rose’s arm to put his hand on the small of her back as they followed the man further inside. Almost immediately a waitress appeared with the wine menu. “Thank you. Gives us a moment.”    
  
“Do I get to have more than one glass tonight?” Rose was just teasing, but John’s smile slipped into a slow smirk that made heat flood her cheeks. “I guess not. That’s fine.”    
  
“I mean, you could, but then the Doctor wouldn’t be dropping in for a lesson.” John didn’t like the thought of her being tipsy or more during things like that, because her judgement could be off. She looked up from under her lashes, biting her lip in that way she did when she was thinking about something. “What?”   
  
“Just wondering what my lesson is tonight.” Rose was curious, always curious, to know what new surprises were tumbling around his brilliant mind. “Think ‘ve mastered trust ‘nd patience.”    
  
“Oh, you’ll see.” John had been contemplating it on and off all day. He was eager to get her back to her penthouse, but he also wanted to prove to her that this was so much more than mutual sexual exploration. “For now, dinner, us, Rose and John.” He squeezed her hand on the table and signaled the waitress. “A bottle of your best red, two waters, and the chef’s off menu appetizer platter to start.”    
  
“You know you don’t have to spend a ton of money on dinner to impress me.” Rose knew for a fact what the cost of the wine and platter were. “I’d’ve been happy eatin’ chips and a burger on a bench in the park.”    
  
“Rose, I’ve been working at a five figure or more salary since I was twenty. I haven’t had a reason apart from my hobbies and holidays with my family to do more than buy a house.” John chuckled, as Rose looked slightly chastised. “If I’m only letting you have a single glass of wine, it’s going to be the best damn wine you’ve had all week.”    
  
“Why the bottle then?” Rose quipped, suppressing a giggle at the rather smug look he’d taken on.    
  
“Because, you’re need another glass or two when we’re done while you soak in the tub.” John snickered as Rose’s teeth caught her lip and she wiggled in her chair. “Think about that.”    
  



	17. Chapter 17

“Take your dress off.” John’s voice was a soft whisper in Rose’s ear, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine. His fingers brushed the bare skin of her back where he’d already undone her zip, before stepping back. Letting out a shaky breath, Rose let the material slide down her arms to cascade in a pool of black around her feet. “You are so beautiful, Flower.” His soft, possessive tone had become like a switch in her body, flooding her with arousal without him even touching her. “Bra and panties, then turn and face me.”    
  
John watched, mesmerized by Rose’s movements, as her fingers came back to unclasp her bra and the red lace fell to the floor. He leaned against the wall, keeping himself in check as she bent at the waist to free herself from the matching lace there. She really was stunning, but not just physically either. Her mind, her heart, and her personality were just as alluring, amplifying the physical. “Look at me.” He loved seeing the absolute difference in the woman before him, and the woman who he’d been with at work and dinner. Both were equally as enticing, but there was just something about the soft, easy compliance in her eyes as they met his.    
  
Rose didn’t even try to fight back the blush as John slowly pushed away from the wall to brush her hair back over her shoulders and trail one knuckle along her face. “Tonight, Flower, we don’t have a lesson.” She arched her eyebrow at those words, confused.    
  
“But you said you-“    
  
John cut her off by placing a finger over her lips and chuckled. “I said I had plans, never specified a lesson.” He pulled his finger back as Rose bit down on her lip and made an eager sound. “I feel like your last few lessons deserve a reward. Would you like a reward, Flower?”    
  
“Yes, please Doctor!” Rose felt beyond excited as he hit her with a rather lascivious smirk. If it wasn’t a lesson, what could he have planned? She’d been wired the entire drive home, what with the way his laughing, excited demeanor had begun to turn inviting and husky. She waited patiently as he toed off his trainers and kicked them aside.    
  
“Fetch my bag.” John nodded in the direction of the closet, where he had stored their small, but soon to be growing, collection of items. He snickered as she spun on the spot, hurrying over. He took the time to strip out of his suit, leaving just the black boxers on. He took the bag, watching as she was practicing vibrating in anticipation. The idea had been toying at his mind, but it had fully come to fruition when Rose had been so wriggly in her chair at dinner. “Now your vanity chair.”    
  
Rose felt her heart racing as she went to retrieve it. She had no idea what he was imagining, but if it as a reward, she was eager for it. The thrill of this newfound side of herself wasn’t waning in the least, and she was eager to see just how far he would take it, how far they would take it. “Don’t bring it to me, put it in front of your mirror.” She looked back only long enough to see him gesture with the bundle of rope towards the floor length mirror on a stand between her dresser and her closet. “Facing it, and then sit.”    
  
John drew in a breath as Rose perched in the chair, her reflection allotting him a gorgeous view of her bare body as he measured out lengths of rope and cut them quickly. He approached her from behind, dropping the bag behind the chair to trail the soft rope along her shoulders, reveling in the way her breath caught. Her eyes flicked up at him in the mirror, round, dazzling in that intoxicating way she had. “Don’t look at me. Look at you.” Her eyes snapped down again, locked in on her reflection.    
  
It was so hard to look just at herself, as the rope glided down her arms, but Rose made herself stare. It was even harder when John came around to kneel directly in front of her, placing some of the rope on her lap as he began to tie her right wrist to the arm of the chair, palm up. What in the world could he be planning that was rewarding like this? She wanted to ask, but knew speaking hadn’t been permitted, so she gazed at herself, marveling at the flushed cheek, desire filled eyes looking back.    
  
“Flex your fingers for me.” John nodded in approval as Rose easily curled her fingers, then he kissed her palm when it opened before grabbing the next length of rope. He checked her eyes, finding them fixated on the mirror behind them, only changing by the reflexive blinking as he bound her other wrist down. “Flex them.” Her fingers curled and unfolded, but good girl that she was, her eyes never moved. “Now, spread your legs.” This got him a reaction, a half flicker down before she groaned and forced her eyes back up. Rose’s leg’s parted, gracing him with a view of her glistening folds. Good, she was already soaked from just the anticipation.    
  
Rose did her best not to fidget as John began to tie her ankles to the chair, followed by her calves just below her knees. Those ropes passed under the chair to be knotted around the back legs, effectively preventing her from managing even the slightest closing of her thighs. Then he moved behind her again, and she got an eyeful of her entire reflection. She looked as captive as she felt, with the black rope a stark contrast to her skin, and she bit her lip as she saw the woman in the mirror exposed, wet, ready for what was coming. A low buzz behind her made her jump, and she tried to turn her head. “Eyes forward Flower.” The buzz vanished.   
  
“Yes, Doctor.”    
  
John was already rock hard, but the husky anticipation in those two words made him twitch. He quickly went to work wrapping the rope around the handle of the wand, making sure it was secure. “Close your eyes.” He made sure they were shut before coming back around kneeling again. “You look so beautiful like this, so ready for me.” He lifted her thighs in turn, sliding two of the four ends of the rope under them to come up and over to her hips. Then he wrapped the other two ends around her hips to come around and knot them together.    
  
Rose gasped as the familiar feel of the wand’s ball head was pulled tightly against her. She longed to open her eyes, to make sense of the strange patterns of the new ropes, but she didn’t. She forced her trembling body to relax as John’s fingers brushed her folds, parting them, and the wand pressed even more firmly, now centered against her yearning clit. The ropes tightened around her hips just a bit more, and his hands vanished. “Open them, and don’t take your eyes off that mirror.”    
  
Rose did as she was told, and she jerked in pleased shock as she found he had tied the toy in place, directly center with her. The movement made it rub against her, sending a jolt of pleasure to her core. “Oh!” She watched as her reflection’s mouth popped open, pleasure evident in her eyes.    
  
“You look absolutely delicious.” John leaned down to nuzzle Rose’s ear and meet her eyes in the mirror as he kept his other surprise out of sight. “Do you like what you see there?”    
  
“Yes, Doctor.”    
  
John kissed her neck softly, never breaking his gaze from hers in the mirror as he reached his free hand around to turn the wand on the lowest setting. The reaction was better than he envisioned. Rose let out a loud mewl, her whole body jerking, as her head fell back. From his vantage point he could see down her body, the way she arched her chest up, and in the mirror he saw her hips shifting, rocking, as she broke into the most sinful noises.   
  
Rose couldn’t move more than her hips and torso. The persistent vibration was tight against her, and each time she twitched or writhed in her seat it only shifted the head of the wand against her, adding friction to the vibration. It was mindblowingly torturous, and she fought to keep her eyes on the mirror. John’s tongue curled along her ear before he stood, and she tried to see what he was doing behind her. Her thighs tried to squeeze together, a reflex from using her own toy in the past, but she couldn’t move her legs. “Fuck!” She cried, clenching her fingers in pleasure as the ropes tightened just right around her ankles and calves.    
  
“Let’s go for four.” Something brushed along her shoulders, cool, smooth, and flexible, as John spoke, his voice low, gravely. “I want you to come for me four times, Flower. I want you to watch yourself come for me four times.” The thought made her squirm, only causing more pleasure to pour inside of her. Rose couldn’t keep her eyes open at the sensation. “Open them!” Something smacked lightly on her shoulder, the unexpected pain a sting of both pleasure and heat as she keened and forced her gaze back on the mirror. Resting on her shoulder was the tongue of the riding crop. She didn’t even bother restraining her shout of approval.    
  
“Yes, be loud.” John flexed his fingers around the handle of the crop, trailing it down her bicep. Rose gave a high moan, her hips bucking, which caused her to gasp and bite her lip. The image in the mirror was so wondrous that he had to swallow a gasp of his own. Raising the crop, he slapped it down, bordering between light and hard on her arm, and chuckled when she slammed her lips shut and hummed in delight. “Again?”    
  
“Please, please!”    
  
John caved into her desperate pleading, delivering another quick swat to the same spot. Her back arched, as a lusty cry broke her lips, the reflection showing Rose’s flush spilling from her cheeks down her neck. His own cock twitched at the scene, at the way she was jerking her wrists against the binds, toes curling into the carpet. He tapped her clenched fingers with the crop, and as soon as they opened, he stung her palm with it. “More!” She begged. Oh he planned on it.   
  
“Hush.”    
  
Rose could feel the coil tightening as the leather tongue of the crop disappeared. She could barely focus on the mirror, on her wanton reflection writhing in pleasure against her bindings. The coil was tightening deep inside of her, barreling her towards the edge. She registered movement to her right, and the leather came down directly on her pebbled nipple, sharp, biting with heated pleasure. She tried to fight, to hold back, but it came down again, and as she jerked at the sting, she snapped.    
  
Rose tensed up, her thighs begging to clench shut, to cease the merciless pressure and vibration that was causing her to shout and toss her head back. She clenched her eyes shut, as her mind spun, pulse roaring in her ears. She couldn’t get away from it, and suddenly it was more intense, making her cry out, as John amped up the wand to the next level of intensity. “Fuc-“ The crop bit into her thigh, making the aftershocks of her orgasm only more intense, cutting off her curse to a throaty cry.   
  
“Look!” John growled as he shifted around his climaxing Rose, her body shaking with pleasure, writhing, arching her back away from the chair. He flicked the crop down on her left breast, chuckling as she mewled and snapped her eyes on the mirror, lips parted in frantic gasps. “Three more, Flower. Give me three more.” He resisted the urge to stroke himself when Rose whimpered, her pleasure laden eyes focused on the mirror.    She was still obviously riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, judging by the way she tried shifting back, away from the wand, only to moan or yip out in pleasure. It was absolute, erotic, perfection. “You’re close again, aren’t you, Flower?” He struck her thigh with the crop, preening inside as he drew an wordless nod followed by another high keen.    
  
Rose panted for air, the mirror going in and out of focus as her body drowned in the sensations being rained against her. The vibrations paired with her movements was careening her towards the edge again, each blissful sting of the crop like a shove. Her mind was hazy, overpowered by the stimulations. “Doctor... mmmm... I...” she cried out as the coil broke, forcing another tidal wave of sheer ecstasy in her body. It was too much, but not enough all at once. The woman in the mirror blurred, blotted out by the fireworks exploding across her eyes.    
  
Her body was so conflicted, begging for the buzzing, humming, rubbing sensations to cease, to let her recover, and yet it craved more. She could feel her heart pounding, each beat jerking her. She could also feel how wet she was, how it was dripping, her core clenching, demanding him inside of her. Another swat of the crop, this time on her abdomen, made her shout out her need, jerk herself back, only to shift forward seeking more. John’s arm came down, and the intensity of the wand increased. “Doctor!” Rose shrieked, as the entire room swam.    
  
“Too much?” John froze with his finger on the button, waiting for Rose to say the word. Her head shook, as she forced her eyes open and panted for air. “Flower, is it too much?” Her head shook again, teeth biting into her lip, as she rocked her hips forward, once, and immediately shouted again, lifting up off the chair as she very nearly howled out. She was completely flushed, a sheen of sweat forming on her neck and chest, making her glisten. He whipped the crop against her breasts again, impossibly harder as he drank in the vision before him. “One more, just one more, Flower.”    
  
“I don’t know if I....” Her voice was so strained, yet so completely full of desire. She looked so wild, yet simultaneously tamed as those stunning eyes fixated on her reflection. John tossed the crop aside moving behind her, crouching down to bite softly on her shoulder as he cupped her heaving breasts in both hands. “Almost, Doctor, jus’-“ he cut her off as he caught both nipples in a pinching pull, and his exquisite Rose tossed her head back, sobbing a slurred cry that sounded like ‘four’.    
  
Rose whimpered in relief as the buzzing vibrations halted. She collapsed back, trying to lift her head to look at the mirror, barely making sense of the red faced, panting, twitching woman there. The wand was gone, but the sensation of the vibrations lingered in her thighs, in her folds. She watched through the static of bliss in her eyes as mirror Rose’s arms were freed, and she managed a weak giggle as she let her own hand slid into her lap. She was floating, disoriented in the pleasant, shocking haze of her thoughts. Then she was hovering, the ceiling passing over her head, and she sank onto soft clouds, no, sheets. She was on her bed.    
  
Warm, blissful brushes caressed Rose’s ankles, sliding up to her calves go tickle there. Then they tickled her wrists, and she giggled wildly at the sensation, drowning in the colors exploding behind her eyelids. “Flower, look at me.” She coaxed her eyes open, giggling harder at the smirk that swirled into focus. “Feeling good?” She thought she nodded, but her body felt oddly weightless in the most diving way. “You’re so wet, Flower. I want you. Can you handle it?” Something divinely hard and yet satin smooth pressed against her center, and Rose hummed in delighted need. “Flower, stop giggling and say yes or no.”    
  
“Yes, please, Doctor. Want, it, you, mmmm.” John chuckled as Rose’s eyes fluttered shut again, words coming in breathless, broken pleas. He caught her soft smile with his lips, as he sank into her. Wet was an understatement. His Rose was positively drenched, so heated, still fluttering as she moaned into his tongue. He pulled back, groaning as she tightened around him, and thrust in again. Like always, it was perfection. He couldn’t slow, though, not as hard and yearning as he was.    
  
Rose crooned out her approval as John grabbed her right thigh, pulling it up to his hip, and began to move with a force. She couldn’t think, couldn’t move more than to grab the sheets and proclaim her pleasures at the desperate power he was rocking into her into his persistent lips. It erased what was left of her semi-coherent mind, each thrust filling her, stretching her, obliterating every thought except ‘yes, more!’    
  
John broke the kiss to stare down at the goddess beneath him. Rose was a nonstop string of encouraging sounds. He lost himself in her, drowning in the feel of her velvet heat around him, her half lidded gazes as her head shifted on the pillow. “You’re, mmm, so perfect, Flower.” He praised her as she pulled at the sheets, her hoarse voice calling out in ecstasy. He was so close, having ignored his body as he worked with her, and he chased his release with single minded purpose.    
  
Digging his fingers into her hair and thigh, John didn’t hold back. Over and over he rocked into her, deep, hard, fast. He felt the coil tightening, felt his own climax running towards him, demanding him to give in. Shouting out, just as loud as Rose was, he buried himself inside her yielding body, and growled into her shoulder as the coil snapped and he felt himself explode inside of her, surging his release. “Oh, Rose.” He gasped, dropping her leg to brace himself over her and give short, teasing thrusts as his vision blurred and pulse roared in his ears. “You’re wonderful.”    
  
“So’re you.” Rose whimpered as John slid from her. She tried to lift her head, to reach up and touch him, but she felt boneless, light, unable to move. She hummed and giggled as he began peppering sweet kisses over her face. “Want to touch you.”    
  
“You can, Rose. Sessions over-“   
  
“Can’ move.” She giggled, trying to get her hands to lift. Suddenly his wondrous weight was gone, and she whimpered at it’s loss. Just as her eyes obeyed and opened, she was cradled in his lap as John held her hand against his frantic heart and kissed her hair. “Feel, sorta, drunk.” She giggled again, letting her head drop to his shoulder. John laughed softly, as he squeezed her close and stroked her arm. His laugh only served to make her giggle more.    
  
“Pleasure drunk.” John snickered at the limp, sated woman in his arms. Rose did look and sound drunk, and extremely happy with what had gone down. “Why don’t we go sober you up in that nice, hot bath I promised you.” He whispered, kissing her fragrant and now tangled hair. He loved how this felt, the easy way she fit so perfectly with him. Rose nodded, weakly, her non stop giggles tickling his neck as she kissed it.    
  
“And wine. You promised me a bath with wine.”    
  
“So I did.”    
  
Rose finally regained enough control of her arms to bring them up around his neck. “Carry me.” She sighed, having no desire to even try to test her legs. “‘Nd get in the tub with me.”    
  
“If you insist.” John scooted to the edge of the bed, standing on shaky legs as Rose lifted her head and gave him a giggling kiss. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so sweet and innocent before, and it made his entire being warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare in next chapter.


End file.
